Born to Beasts (A Child Rewrite)
by 713STrj
Summary: A child, in the arms of Deatheaters. How can she escape? Contains adult themes and child abuse. Rewrite of 'A Child in a Man's World'. Better quality and more content.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you JK Rowling for sharing her wonderful world and for giving me my escape. No copyright infringement intended.

This is not a happy story and should only be read by those with an open mind and a strong stomach.

The Dementors that patrolled the skies around the tall angular building that was Azkaban Prison were drawn nearer to their inmates, for the air was thick with pain and anguish that wintery night. The black faceless creatures reached out towards the structure, flowing with their hunger for sorrow.

Azkaban's most recent addition had only been in her cell for a matter of hours, but she already shrieked with pure pain into the darkness and laughter just as chilling escaped the same mouth between her breaths. This lady relished in the pain which plagued her body every minute, breathing heavily she swore, words as filthy as the ground she paced. A prison guard, a man more beast than human, came to the thick and crusted wooden door. The woman pounced at the bars about head height in the door and clung to the rusted metal which flaked in her grip, the bones in her hands protruded into the night as she screamed her way through the next bout of agonising spasms radiating towards her pelvis. Raising her head back to face the man she grinned and whispered "it's coming".

She fell to the floor as her pain shifted to the burning, stretching, and ripping of flesh at her groin. She was unprepared for its intensity and her fingers clung at the stone beneath her. She was unaware the prison guard had entered the cell and was followed by another. The two men, each almost twice the size of the woman, grabbed her, grasping her upper-arms in their palms and forced her to her feet, the loudest shrill she had ever emitted came forth, there was no joy in those screams. Her legs, feet and the floor beneath them was suddenly drenched as amniotic fluid burst from under her dress. She breathed staggered breaths, the curls of her hair waved in the air she sucked through her nostrils. One prison officer bent and wrenched her stripped uniform from her bottom-half, which left her exposed and vulnerable in the moonlight. The woman's scrawny legs wobbled like a new-born deer as the next wave of bone shattering convulsions engulfed her, primeval groans emitted from her throat as her body naturally pushed its spawn into the birth canal. She was rendered weak and begging for relief.

The guards stood steadfast and faced forward without any words or flicker of emotion as the woman tried to escape but quickly let her weight rest in their hands again, she struggled again but for her own breath. Prisoners from all cells pressed their faces up against their bars trying to watch with great desire. The woman's cries for relief and mercy aroused them and the Dementors, for rape was a regular occurrence between the convicts at Azkaban. Yet it was her next words that echoed through the hallways that told the prisoners otherwise.

"Someone help me! Just pull it from me! Or kill me!" She was lowered to her knees by the giant men who seized her at her arms. That instinctive growl that comes from deep within a woman's body when labour and birth is almost over, came forth and finished her howling for that night. Her bony knees trembled against the stone floor when finally, her body expelled the baby it had grown safely inside the womb.

The baby flopped to the stones beneath the bleeding woman. She didn't reach to collect her baby, she didn't move at all, she only tried to catch her breath through her nose and yellowed teeth, her hair had fallen in front of her face as she gazed at her child. The woman appeared to be seething in silence. The baby didn't move, nor did it cry. The first guard let the woman's arm go and scooped the baby into his giant paws, he unwrapped a purple umbilical cord from its neck and rubbed its back with vigour. The woman slumped to her bottom and demanded to be released from her parasite. But then came a sound which had never graced the cells and holes of Azkaban prison and filled the ears of those that listened; a baby's cry.

The second officer severed the cord and separated baby from mother just as the blackish red mass emitted itself from the woman's centre with one last grunt and push from her tired muscles. She did not care for the blood which drained down her legs and that which gathered at her bottom as she slid into her bed. Nor did she care for the life she had just given. The guards left the cell, their silence unrelenting, one with a baby in his hands and the other with its previous food source. Its cries caused outrage and rumour amongst the inhabitants, some of them were hungry for such an easy and innocent victim and others were disgusted by the inconvenient noise. However, that very night the baby was whisked away to family relatives who'd had their own child just 17 months prior. They were thought to have been the best option for such a child born the way she was. The baby was a girl, a girl destined for a life amongst the wizarding world's finest crooks and evils.

Aurelia Malfoy was raised as just that, a Malfoy, but she didn't look like the rest of the Malfoy family. Her elder brother and she were almost stark contrasts. He was tall for his age and had smooth as silk, white blonde hair; she was incessantly short, undernourished and her wild raven hair was untameable and fell in curls to the middle of her back. He was almost a year and a half older than her and had completed 2 years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aurelia had always been curious about the place which stole her only company away from her for most of the year, although Draco Malfoy was never interested in sharing his experiences with the girl, she was an annoyance to him at the best of times. For the most part he heavily disliked her. Aurelia was mostly alone in their manor home.

Their mother was present about the Manor, she mostly kept herself busy with her husband's business demands and associates, a family of their social standing had to keep up their reputation with lavish dinners and expensive balls. She was a delicate and cunning lady. Their father, the man of the house; he was a cruel monster of a man. The air around him oozed with criminal power but he had the manipulative authority to evade the consequences. He took delight in abusing Aurelia for being a burden on his life. Aurelia didn't know why it was her bedroom doors that were the ones to creak open whenever her father had a day which didn't go quite his way, or he'd had a business exchange that wasn't beneficial or satisfactory to him. He had exhibited such harsh behaviour towards her for months that it was now just a regular part of her existence, she was numb.

Draco Malfoy had returned to spend summer at home, his school year was another success for him and once he had entered his home Aurelia was there by his side, asking question after question about where he had been and what it was like outside of the manor walls, that which she had never seen. She tailgated him while he hot footed his way to his quarters and she received a hard shove to her chest before his large blackened mahogany door was slammed shut, parting them again. Aurelia was on her bottom, she was so tiny in contrast to the door, paintings, and ceiling around her. She was paralysed by the familiar pain at the base of her spine, her face contorted, lips pursed, and eyes clamped shut. She was plagued by the memory of how she received her injury as she sat there in the quiet hallway.

She was 11 years of age now and nearing 12 but almost a year ago was when she'd had her first encounter with Lucius Malfoys' wrath. Aurelia was called to her father's office late one evening after dinner. Dinner was always eaten at a table large enough to seat 26 humans, a large fire place always roared with a warm fire and Aurelia would make sure to choose to sit closest to it. That day Lucius had been out in the morning and returned to promptly take up residence in his office for the afternoon, shouting and the sound of smashing of glass came from behind the locked ornate door. Dobby, the families house elf popped into her room to request she made her way to Masters' office and left before the large door was opened.

Inside the room was a small couch covered in a brushed velvet throw, a silver drinks cabinet guarded by a gold kraken and a desk. Sat at the desk was Aurelia's father with his head slumped in his hands. Aurelia walked forward, she took each step with caution and her bare feet were silent on the cold floor made from marble. The door made a slow dragged out groan as it magically closed behind her, she stood quietly with her hands behind her back, she was too frightened to make a sound. Never had a person been allowed to enter such a private place in his house and yet there she stood so small and defenceless, like a mouse in the sight of a snake. Lucius Malfoy didn't move, he was contemplating what he was to do next, his mind was full and buzzing. It was as if someone else had taken over his thoughts. On his desk directly below his face was a black leather-bound book, Aurelia had already looked at it twice wondering what he could possibly be looking at to take so long to acknowledge her in his office. Suddenly his fingers twitched and spasmed and his neck arched at an unnatural angle.

"come to me" he hissed and his blue eyes flickered open to take in the vision of his Aurelia.

Her heart was in her throat. He spoke again but louder, she flinched and hurried to the spot directly in front of the desk. Lucius looked down his nose at her and stood to his feet. His shoes clicked on the floor as he slowly made his way to the front of his desk, his cane was swiped from its leant position and the cool smooth snakes head was placed under her chin, forcing her head up and her eyes to take in all of her father's broad chest, long hair and mean expression. She trembled like a flower, her father was cruel to his children but never had she been so close to him for this amount of time.

His slick hand, the one not holding his cane to Aurelia's face, reached forward and his forefinger pressed against her lips and he held it there. He removed the cane and took the girls small hand into his own large grip and took her round to his desk chair. He sat, and pulled the girl onto his lap by her hips, she quivered, and her breathing was shaky, she daren't make a sound. Too many times had she heard the tortured souls Lucius had taken into the cellars of the manor, she knew this man had done terrible things and she also knew she was now just another of his victims. She feared she would end up dead too tonight.

Lucius was as relaxed as his pounding head would allow him to be in his large leather desk chair, he was careful with his movements, but inside he desired to be in control, his body craved to take full possession. Both of his hands lightly travelled Aurelia's clothed back up to her neck, the back of which was nicely exposed between curtains of delicious black hair he'd placed over her shoulders to cover the front of her. She wriggled, her bony bottom digging into Mr Malfoys lap, a small growl emitted from the depths of his voice chamber. He noticed how her breathing was making her shoulders rise and fall rapidly. She was leaning the furthest away she could from him, but he took back control and tugged her by her neck with one hand clasped almost completely around its slender width. Now her back was entirely pressed against his chest and his mouth was at her ear, his breath was sickly hot as was his hand that was at her thigh. She pleaded with him, her voice was barely a whisper as she writhed in his grasp. Very abruptly one hand was covering her mouth and the other held her under her night dress, his rough fingers brushed the tender skin of her groin. He held her so painfully tight against his body that she could feel the buttons of his waistcoat dig into her spine, and his elbows bruised her ribs. She screamed into his palm and flailed her feet which upended his desk with surprising force, the whiskey decanter smashed, papers fluttered, and the candle extinguished, plunging them into darkness.

Aurelia opened her eyes, she was near tears at the pain in her buttocks or perhaps the memories it gave her. Draco Malfoys' doors were still closed in front of her. She lifted her hand to her face. Along the left side of it ran two parallel scars from her bottom eyelid to her jawline. She remembered being thrown that night, she'd broken her tail bone on the upturned desk and Lucius Malfoy had slashed her face in the darkness trying to stop her from escaping his claws. However, she had escaped, dobby had alerted Mrs Malfoy who rescued Aurelia and during the girls slumber magically healed her face. Narcissa had left the girls room in tears and violently vomited into a nearby vase. Over the next year her husband visited the girls' bedroom often which then caused Narcissa to grow jealous and bitter.

Aurelia took herself to bed, she had hoped to befriend Draco during the upcoming summer break from school but perhaps she was too ambitious. She hadn't had any sort of relationship with her mother in the past year, at first, she was caring but now she rarely spoke with Aurelia. Aurelia was left alone. She was sometimes found in the company of Dobby the house elf, he was a sweet thing and conversations between the two of them were pleasant, Aurelia kept herself busy and frequently helped him with his ever-extending list of chores. Over that next week however, she learned that Mr and Master Malfoy had returned from Hogwarts without him, she worried over his safety and whereabouts and even considered that Lucius might have murdered him. That thought made her very sad.

Summer passed as usual and the weather had started to become chilly again. Aurelia was called to the second floor sitting room. After climbing the stairs, she took her time to catch her breath. She could hear conversation inside the room and pressed her ear to the crack between the doors. Inside the room the fire was lit, and two sitting chairs sat cradling the warmth.

"...he's escaped Lucius, he's done it! So, do you think there's hope for the others I mean?" Narcissa spoke as she gracefully held her own hands in the air in front of her.

Her husband pondered what she had said knowing fully what she meant. He was thinking about whether he wanted that person out of prison and around his home... interfering. Before he answered, the girl who was listening just outside pushed her way through the doors and bowed her head to her mother before putting her attention solely onto her father. She noted how he held his hands on his spread knees, her stomach flipped at the sight, making her feel nervous. Her bottom jaw shivered. Lucius Malfoy rose to his feet and closed the gap between the pair, he squatted and was sure to raise his left arm to touch Aurelia so that his body concealed what he was doing from the sight of his wife. He slid his hand under the shorts of the girl and placed his fingertips in the crease of her backside and thigh. Immediately the girls heart rate quickened, she was used to the way he caressed her, but it still made her react with fear from time to time, especially when it would happen in front of unsuspecting people.

"You will be joining Draco at Hogwarts this year, we shall be off to get your supplies tomorrow. Now off to your room" he tapped her bottom and she hurriedly turned to exit his presence.

Once she turned the silver sphere handle to her room she allowed herself to fully think over what she was just told. She would be leaving the Malfoy Manor. She had never been out of their home, not even to the gardens, they were forbidden. She found it very difficult to sleep. The moonlight shone through her voile curtains which covered the large floor to ceiling windows, she couldn't stop herself from dreaming about what lay ahead for her. Just as she managed to drift into sleep the click of her door lock startled her, in her room now stood Lucius Malfoy. His hair seemed to glow in the dim light of the night. His scent filled Aurelia's nostrils and her heart sank.

"its 3am and you're still up?" his voice was deep and smooth, he cocked his head to the side to better view Aurelia's face. His hand reached and wrapped around one of the bottom end posts of the bed. He paced his way to the side she was sat on and all she could do was watch and wait. "were you... waiting for me?"

Aurelia sucked in air to answer but couldn't because he took a hold of both her hands and slid her from her bed. The air was thick and heavy, she didn't have time to think over what was happening because Mr Malfoy unzipped his trousers and took her wrist in his between his finger and thumb and positioned her hand just inside of his fly. She thoughtlessly bent her hand to cup his manhood. It was in this moonlight that Lucius realised just how blue her eyes were, single tears fell from them as she looked up to his face standing above her and back down to where her hands were. He gripped the back of her head pulled her towards him, but she resisted and resisted hard until he gave up. Roughly picked her up and threw her on her bed and slammed her door behind him. She sobbed herself to sleep.

The next morning her brother, Master Malfoy stood next to Mr. Malfoy who had a smirk across his face as he noticed Aurelia's tired eyes. Aurelia noticed that Draco had grown yet again, his usual slick hair now formed curtains framing his forehead. Aurelia plopped herself down the stairs in front of them and threw her cloak on the pile at the males' feet.

Lucius swiftly turned and removed himself from the two children to exit his home. The patter of shoes followed him into a self-drawn carriage.

Aurelia had never left the Manor. She only knew what was outside through the vast windows of the place. The girl marvelled at the wide-open space the sky outside gave her. The blue sky above her carried on for miles. She had stopped in her tracks at the beauty she now saw. Her father bellowed at her brother to sit on the back perch of the carriage, he was not allowed to enjoy the comfort of inside where he would sit. Despite that Draco protested, he threw himself onto the small platform that faced backwards behind the rectangular, black carriage. Aurelia hopped down the stone steps and went to join him. However, she was brutally pulled by her collar inside the carriage by Lucius, once the door shut they began to move. The girl felt slightly panicked at the speed of his hands and the sudden movement of the carriage itself.

She sat opposite her Master and she could see Draco's shoulder outside the small window, behind Draco was that same wondrous blue. Inside there was no warm sunshine so it was very cold, Lucius watched her closely, his steely eyes followed the breakout of small goose bumps over her unprotected forearms.

"Come" he breathed holding both arms out for her to sit with him. He noticed her jaw tighten with a slight blink. He swallowed the saliva which gathered in his mouth and bit the inside of his cheek when she sat next to him with that familiar smell of her soft and bouncy black hair. She shielded her body by holding her arms across herself and her cold hands clasped between her knees for warmth. Lucius' travel cloak was draped over his arm that she now sat neatly in the gap it made between his arm and torso. Aurelia did delight in how much warmer his embrace was.

"Tomorrow marks the day you start your formal education at Hogwarts"

Aurelia turned her face to his, she was slightly frightened at how close the smooth skin of his clean-shaven face was to hers at that moment. She tried to shift her body away but the strong muscles in his arm contracted and held her steadfast.

"So, I'll be gone from home... like Draco?" her voice was delicate and sweet and there was such a small hint of hope in her big glassy eyes

"Yes, Aurelia and you are under strict instructions to return at every Christmas and summer, have I made myself clear?" Lucius spoke slow and intense, he meant what he said. He glanced down at her to see her staring into her lap where her hands picked at the sore and dry skin clustered around her nails. Lucius moved his vacant hand and held both of hers still in an iron grip, crushing hers to a stop.

Aurelia's heart beat so fast in her chest as she struggled in his hold, her fear bled threw her pores and Lucius loved it. He lapped up the aroma of terror causing a frenzy in his own body. His trousers grew uncomfortably tight as his ringed knuckles sat cradled by the crevice of her thighs pushed together. Aurelia was sure her heart would burst from her chest it was beating so hard, her lungs were surely going to pop too. Lucius was so fast as he gripped a hand around a leg and another grasped a handful of her hair and forced her to face upwards to him, the girl whimpered and trembled. Her small hands now pushed at his chest but had no effect on his strength.

Behind them, Draco was disturbed by the sudden jerk of the carriage and he turned his head and looked over his shoulder, down through the window. He saw the wide eyed frightened face of his sister just has the back of his father's head crept over to cover her face from view. Draco knew of the abuse that happened in his home. Too many times he had seen Lucius' hands on Aurelia. Or her incessant picking and clutching she would do to her own hands whenever their father was present.

"please stop" she cried as his mouth brushed with her own.

She had never said stop before. Lucius paused, she had fought him and sometimes gave such a prize worthy fight that Lucius had come away bruised too, but he couldn't recall her ever saying stop. He lifted his face away from hers and sat back upright, dragging her by her hair with him and into a tight hold. Aurelia's head was held against the rough fabric of his waistcoat, his heartbeat was racing inside his chest, she could hear it. Under her hands she could feel his breathing was elevated, just like hers. She wanted to be free from his clutches and it appeared that she was so very close to escaping, only a day or two away perhaps. His usual smell of burnt tobacco and alcohol clung to her nose as she sat, squashed by her father's arms.

Lucius Malfoy has his nose buried in her hair, he placed a long and lingering kiss on the top of her head and released her. He never really meant for any of this to go as far as it had. If it hadn't have been for the diary he had in his possession a year ago he wouldn't have her as his addiction. The soul in that book demanded such terrible things of him, and eventually Lucius couldn't resist the power any longer. Of course, he was horrified once he was left alone that night, but he couldn't shake the desire it left in his body in the time since. Under his wife's orders he had to discard that book immediately after due to that night's proceedings. Regardless of the fact it was he who was trusted the most to keep it safe. He should never have opened it.

After Lucius released the girl, she fled to her original seat and wrung her hands. Oh, how she longed for that blue sky to come back. She lifted and hugged her knees, she paid no attention to the view that gave her father and buried her face. Mr. Malfoy did feel a twinge of guilt but his insatiable appetite for power had to be satisfied and she was always there. She was always just there. An easy target. He smirked as he watched out the window, they were approaching London's city centre.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurelia marvelled at the buildings, they were not like any sort of structure she had seen before. They were grey and square, some had carvings, pillars and sculptures that were familiar to those at Malfoy Manor and some were so high she couldn't see the top of them from the small windows of the carriage. Lucius Malfoy spoke, and she flinched in her seat.

"Those people are Muggles. Our magic is under strict laws, we must not let their simple minds know of our talents. You are not to mingle amongst them. You are forbidden to speak to anyone"

He dug the bottom end of his cane into Aurelia's foot because she wasn't looking at him when he spoke to her. She squealed, her body jolted, and her eyes lifted to meet his, his eyes were stern and menacing. He cast a spell from the wand he had removed from the cane, and their gothic carriage evaporated from the road they had travelled, and the three occupants then stood on the brick pavement facing a street of shops and empty doorways.

They walked in silence, the girl felt increasingly cold as the sun was not there to warm her. She walked at the other side of her brother Draco, to be away from her father, although her foot felt bruised she walked with enthusiasm at the new sights which greeted her. People wore bright colours. The only people she had seen about her home were clad in dark wizarding robes. These people didn't have cloaks, nor was there a floor length dress in sight. They entered a building through a narrow doorway, inside it was dark and damp, the air was smoky from a large cooking pot at the fire. Here people seemed to notice them, she expected they were staring at her father because of his notorious reputation but the inhabitants didn't stare at her master, they were looking at her. She was ushered on by the abrupt emptiness at her side when the males sauntered though a door into a yard walled by bricks.

Lucius tapped the wall and the bricks moved. Having never performed magic herself, Aurelia was in awe of such a spell. Her family kept her locked away and hidden in the mansion; she was treated differently than her brother. Although he had his fair share of abuse he couldn't ever receive the level of manipulation she had. Aurelia knew no different, but it didn't feel right to her when it would happen, the way Mr. Malfoy would make her feel especially now she was getting to an age where the human body goes through changes. She found it hard to stay present in the moment, her brain was overwhelmed with so much change and new information, and it would only get worse. Aurelia now stood in front of a bustling thin alley lined with crooked buildings, hanging signs protruded from the walls and below them was a sea of pointed hats. An owl screeched in flight above her head, compared to the street she was first faced with, this was obviously a wizarding realm. She stepped forward, the area was alive with people, animals and children, objects whizzed above their heads and sweet smells secreted from cauldrons and café doorways. The girl couldn't open her eyes wide enough to take it all in.

"Aurelia!" her own name permeated her ears as her master took her tiny hand into his own sickly warm grip. She paid no attention to Lucius, she wanted to look at all the marvellous things around her. Draco Malfoy took off into the book store which left her alone with Lucius. The girl noticed the books in the window had images that moved too, like a tiny performance stage giving a preview of what wonders the book would tell. Everywhere people forced their way into this shop and that shop as she was dragged to their own destination, upon route Aurelia saw there were posters pinned on every blank space lining the street, covered with a man who shouted at passers-by, he was chained at the wrist and neck and held a board with strange symbols on, the man gave Aurelia the shivers, his eyes were ravenous, and his hair shook like black string.

The small shop they entered was filled with robes and grey jumpers and dresses, Aurelia was thrust in front of Mr. Malfoy who explained through gritted teeth that she needed her first Hogwarts fitting. The girl suddenly felt shy and embarrassed at being stared down upon by a plump witch who wore purple and gold thick material on every inch of her body. Aurelia held her hands behind her back to be polite, Mr. Malfoys gloated with pride at her behaviour among the public.

"Perhaps your father can leave us to measure you up then, my dear" the woman had mentioned the word father. Aurelia thought about that word and can't remember the last time she called him father. If she had it would have been when she was a lot smaller, the thought made the girl feel a bit nauseous. The witch's eyes fell upon her cheek when Aurelia turned and looked up to her master.

"Very well" he stated "I'll be back to collect her in 30 minutes prompt" he turned on his heels and swished out the shop. Aurelia suddenly felt nervousness hit her square in the stomach. She had spent much of her life alone, but now she was alone and very far away from home in the company of a strange woman, yet she proved to be friendly and took Aurelia through to a podium upon which she was told to stand.

"I will need you to take your shoes off, my dear." she spoke as she watched Aurelia squat and untie her laces, she frowned as she noticed the fresh finger print bruises on this girl's thigh, not to mention her scarred face. "What is your name?" the woman questioned, but of course she knew of this girl. Many people in the wizarding world had wondered when they'd see the daughter of a well-known prisoner come to Hogwarts. Aurelia stood and kicked her shoes off the podium, she kept her head bowed, and thick black curls leaned onto her face.

"Thank you, now then, I will be taking measurements of your body to fit you properly with a Hogwarts uniform." The rather round witch then had a spindly white string form from the end of her wand, and poked her nose about the young girl. The elder lady was intrigued, nobody had heard of or seen this girl since she was born nearly 12 years ago, and what of the life she has lived with such an evil family. The bruise on her leg, the scar on her face, what more could there be. It was at that thought that the witch had another and let curiosity get the better of her.

"That dress is rather big isn't it, I may need you to remove it" She spoke with a sweet and trusted voice, the girls dress did indeed swamp her, her tiny frame was buried in its excessive fabric. Aurelia didn't want to take her clothes off, the small girl started to feel panic bubble in her stomach.

The seamstress spoke again "What is your name dear?"

"Aurelia" her voice was barely more than a whisper "I don't want to take my clothes off" her blue eyes never moved from a spot on the fabric her toes balanced on.

The elder witch felt a twinge in her body and suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable exploiting Aurelia for her own gossip material. "Sweetheart its ok" her voice was soothing but cut short.

Aurelia's hands lifted and slid her straps from her shoulders, she closed her eyes and took a breath into her lungs before pushing her dress down to gather at her ankles whilst she lifted her shirt above her head. Her knees knocked together as she forced herself to believe that she was safe with this strange person, even if removing her garments meant painful memories flew back into her mind. The dress maker went about her work around the girl who could not stand still, Aurelia kept her eyes clamped shut and flinched if the wands' tip brushed against her skin.

The dress maker allowed her wand and quill to do her work for her while she followed the contours of the young girls' body with her greedy eyes, she observed bruises at varying stages of development from her rips to her ankles, a human bite mark had left small silver scars by her collarbone and not to mention the many bones that were without the protection of fat or sufficient nutrition. It was at that moment the lady's conscience took a hold of her decision making. This poor little girl hadn't had the life of luxury one would imagine the likes of the Malfoys would live, well having been born the way Aurelia had, there wasn't much else to expect. She promptly instructed Aurelia to dress.

"That man isn't your father is he Aurelia?" it was more of a statement than a question but before Aurelia could lift her eyes from the floor, Lucius Malfoy swept into the room, with Draco in tow. He grabbed the Aurelia roughly by her right upper arm, a small cry escaped from the girl's very dry mouth. She hadn't had time to tie her shoes, so she tripped over herself and ended up being dragged out into the street where people glanced in their direction. Mr Malfoy pulled Aurelia to her feet and bought his face down level to meet hers.

"What did she tell you?" his menacing mouth breathed, the tickle of his breath planted on her lips.

The girl pushed against his hard chest, but she failed in lengthening the space between them, she was confused by his words and the witch in the shop, and she didn't know how to make her mouth move to speak. She was slightly frightened by all the new things she had experienced that morning. Mr Malfoy's eyes flickered left and right to see that an audience had gathered to watch him, he dropped his hold of the girl and ruffled his shoulders to fix his cloak, called for his son to join him and Aurelia followed.

The rest of the day went by in a haze for Aurelia, this alley of wonders had lost its sparkle. She didn't know what was going on around her, everything she knew, or thought she knew, suddenly didn't seem to fit. She paid no attention to the shops they entered and exited. A vacant mind tinkered with the items within each door they walked through. Lastly, she felt more present when she was thrust forward to a tall bench and placed her hands up to peek over the top. There was an old wizard ahead, he had fluffy grey hair that stuck out of his ageing head like a thick layer of dust. He peered down at Aurelia who shuffled from foot to foot. Draco stepped to be at her side.

"Ah Master Malfoy, your wand serving you well?" the tone of his weathered voice implied a question.

"Sir" Draco nodded. "My sister needs her wand"

Draco Malfoy was only 1 year older than Aurelia, but he was about to enter his third year of school, while she just embarked on her journey of magical education. He was much taller than she was and his blonde hair, perfectly framed his forehead when he looked down to Aurelia. Draco hadn't paid much attention to her since he started at Hogwarts, and now the way the girl moved her hands, like she was constantly washing them, began to irritate the young Mr. Malfoy and he shifted his foot to kick her shoe.

Aurelia peeked her sapphires back over the counter; her nose brushed the smooth wood. The old mans' beady eyes locked onto her scarred face for just a moment before burying his face among his shelves. The girl noticed these shelves were filled with narrow boxes and piled high above her head, and to her side, and the other and even above the door and window. Her head whipped back around when a box clunked onto the counter in front of her and she waited patiently for the man's shaking hands to pries the contents out.

A wand. Aurelia had seen her family brandish these curious objects and she had marvelled at the many elaborate wands that had walked through the manors' doors. She felt lightheaded with excitement for now she would be handling one herself. The first wand that was placed in her hand was light in colour, and rather short.

"My name is Ollivander and my business is wands...Here you are" Mr. Ollivander stated passing the wand into the small hands of the child. "Beachwood, Phoenix tail feather" he stopped to observe "9 inches long... Point it that way". Aurelia pointed the wand towards a mirror at the end of his counter, to her amazement the mirror cracked but didn't shatter. She looked in horror between the wand she fingered and the man in front of her, she was sure she'd be punished now.

"No?" the aged wizard questioned and furrowed his thick brow. He reached behind him and pulled out an even longer box, to Aurelia this box was glowing. She was fidgety with eagerness to see the contents of this one; she wanted to see what else she could do with a wand. She knew she was about to burst with excitement if he didn't hurry up. No one else appeared to be in the room now, accept for her and this wand, its handle now poised at her head. Her fingers laced around the black wood. Circles that intertwined with one another were carved into the handle, like lace that then got smaller towards the tip.

"Ebony, Dragon heart string, 12 and a quarter inches" The wizard breathed his words out, he was both mentally and physically tired after a demanding day. This wand did look huge for her, almost too big, maybe a bit ambitious. But Aurelia savoured it. Aurelia didn't know how to make her face smile, her cheeks just twitched and shivered but she pointed it towards the broken mirror without instruction to do so and the reflective glass twisted and fused back together. Any tarnishes were also gone as well as the scratches. Aurelia's top lip curled into a smirk and her eyes glittered with gloat.

Draco frowned and eyed the girl suspiciously. He then rather rudely threw some coins at Mr Ollivander behind the counter and grabbed Aurelia by the wrist which still held her wand. "We have to get home" he warned. Aurelia was still in awe of her new possession; she observed its beauty in her hand and clasped it tightly as she was pulled through the crowds back in the busied street. This time she noticed its wonder again, she didn't want to leave, she wanted to scream into the community and inform them of her new possession. She desperately looked for another mirror on her way back out the room with the large pot, but her small feet struggled to keep up with the powerful strides of her brother. The girls' hair floated behind her in the cool breeze of the evening air as they entered the streets of London. They reached Mr. Malfoy who stood on a corner of a dark alley. Draco Malfoy quickened as he noticed his father's evil glare, Lucius got angrier as they got nearer, he plucked Aurelia's wrist from his sons' and violently pummelled the boy into the carriage which waited just around the corner in the dark. He held the girls' wrist in his thumb and forefinger, as though it was something nasty, he whipped her wand from her fingers and placed it into his sleeve. Aurelia felt the now freezing wind curl around her uncloaked body. she felt anger in the pit of her stomach, she wanted to hurt her father. She was treated the same as Draco and forced into the carriage, she sat opposite her brother but quickly realised this was a mistake to make, but didn't have time to move before the small carriage was plunged into pitch blackness by the large man and his cane that entered the carriage.

"Draco, you must not bring anything that possesses that amount of magical quality out, into this filthy Muggle world" he watched his son. Aurelia froze in her seat when Lucius placed his cane towards her, he leant it between her legs and it rested against the wall of their carriage. She knew this was his warning. Her hands reached forward and fondled the cold wood between her fingertips. Aurelia could feel his body heat as he took up the seat next to her, it was very squashed with the three of them inside.

"Yes father" Draco finally replied, his icy blue eyes watched Aurelia's fingers, he felt pity for her, he raised his eyes to view her face but her dark locks hid it from sight. He trailed his eyes back down her torso, stopped briefly to her hands that wrapped around the cane, and down onto her legs that were now exposed by sagging socks, her shoes were still untied. She looked so much like a child, he thought. He very quickly felt queasy and wished he could remove himself from the presence of such a sinful man, his own father.

They reached their destination, The Malfoy Manor. Aurelia jumped from the carriage and gasped at its beauty in the dark; it loomed over her, shadowy and mysterious. She ran to her bedroom, wanting to escape any further time alone with her father. She buried her head in her bed after slamming her giant bedroom door, she yearned for her wand and wondered when or if she would see it again.

She heard the familiar click of her door being opened and lifted her head to see who entered. The lights flickered on which made Aurelia blink and adjust her eyes to see who had entered. It was her mother, Narcissa.

"My husband" she swallowed "has just informed me that your trunks will be waiting in the entrance hall tomorrow, ready for your trip to the..."

Aurelia didn't wait for her to finish and interrupted boldly "and my wand?"

"That too" the graceful witch nodded, finally looking to Aurelia. Silence took hold in the two sets of eyes that locked onto one another's gaze "I'm sorry my darling" she finally exhaled and took a step forward with outstretched arms.

Aurelia shook her head slowly and edged herself away from the witch who was her mother, she didn't know why she was apologising but also didn't care for the answer. This woman had ignored Aurelia and the obvious abuse which had happened under her roof and watchful eyes. This woman was supposed to protect her beyond all means. Like she did Draco. Undoubtedly, she was an excellent and devoted mother to him. Mrs. Malfoy took a sharp intake of breath at her daughter's rejection, turned with defeat and left the bedroom, she used her magic to lock the door and took herself to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunrise revealed a twinkly white layer of frost on the grounds of Malfoy manor, inside the occupants busied about preparing for the day ahead. Aurelia had found it very hard to settle her mind enough to sleep, she could only think of her wand and what she would do with it once she had it back. She sat on the edge of her bed, waiting to leave her home. Her feet jigged with her impatience, each time she looked at her clock the hands had moved so slow they could have been going backwards. Her door clicked and in walked Draco Malfoy. His hands were tying his black travel cloak around his pale neck, his face had a look of arrogance across it. He stopped at the foot of her bed, just inches from where she was perched on the edge of her bed. She was suddenly aware her skirt had ridden up from her persistent rocking. Aurelia was surprised because instead of his usual spill of nasty words, he picked up her travelling cloak and threw it around Aurelia, she braced herself as she was rarely this close to her brother, he fastened it around her shoulders which trembled as she felt his fingers against her chin, his hands were cold and dry. The opposite of his fathers. Draco's next action was to reach behind her neck with both hands against her smooth skin, her nostrils flared as his caress tickled the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end and her stomach lurched. He released her wild hair from beneath the cloak with one swift movement. Aurelia watched his hands retreat to their usual resting place, he took a breath to speak but was interrupted by Mr. Malfoy who paced into her room, Aurelia's glassy blue eyes slowly swept up to meet his gaze, his face was relaxed yet his eyes pierced holes straight through her. He motioned for them to follow him.

Time passed quickly as Aurelia had given up trying to grasp everything that was happening, they'd made a carriage trip to a grand train station in London, but of course the carriage only took them to a darkened side street before it entirely disappeared from sight. Aurelia and her brother had travelled alone, the air had a freezing chill to it but the sun shone on their pale faces, they walked towards the large building but Draco stopped and put his hand out to stop his sister.

"Mother and father haven't told you something Aurelia." He spoke very with a soft and hushed voice to the girl. Who was bemused to her spot, Draco had said her name and she couldn't remember the last time he had done that. She peered through her hair at his face which still held a smirk across it. Her voice croaked as she used it for the first time that day.

"What?" she asked fiercely, and her eyes danced around his face.

"I stole this" his long fingers handed her a piece of paper which had previously been ripped in half, the only thing she could read was her name, the rest was a mixture of fancy lines and dots and they made no sense to her.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and handed the parchment back to her brother, his face dropped his smirk. He expected her to at least read the letter, and had thought that maybe she would have some sort of adverse reaction, like lose her temper for example. He reached forward to her and pointed to the name that was written after Aurelia's.

She knew what the letter M looked like, only this scrolled letter after her name, wasn't that.

Aurelia stood in her spot, her legs were heavy as stone, she could barely breathe, Draco strut off into the station, his anger and nausea dripped from his stomach into his limbs. He became as arrogant as his father, even the eyes he saw Aurelia through had narrowed, his usual dislike for the girl was plastered from head to toe. She finally moved herself to catch up with her brother, her mind raced and all she could think was that she had different parents somewhere. That she wasn't a Malfoy; that Lucius wasn't her father, but what did that make her? Who did that make her?

Aurelia's shoes clacked the marble floor in a quickened pace to match Draco's' march, she watched as he pushed his way through the crowds. They reached a platform. Aurelia caught up with Draco, all the while her scrawny arms wrestled with the trolley of luggage.

"Platforms 9" he pointed to the sign above their heads. "And ten" he pointed to the other sign that was the other side of a brick pillar. Aurelia stood steadfast waiting for these bricks to move and reveal a doorway, like the ones at Diagon Alley yesterday. Draco lost his patience and grabbed the girl by her shirt collar, her face flickered with fear, but she held his gaze with her eyes until he released her. Aurelia's small body hit the floor, rolled backwards into blackness before she was suddenly confronted by their luggage trolley which came at her and swallowed her legs with its cold metal underbelly. Her brother strode through the dark and looked down his nose at her. He looked like his father. Draco reversed the trolley off her legs and turned to push it up the platform. They seemed to be at a different station, or perhaps just a different platform. A sign up above read Platform 9¾, Aurelia marvelled at the colourful and loud crowd. Behind them stood a bright red steam engine with steam billowing from its hot chimney. She had read a book on these metallic and majestic wonders at the Manor. She skipped, hopped, and jumped through the witches and wizards to catch up with Draco who was piling their trunks into a storage hold.

Draco whipped her black wand from the inside of his cloak and handed it her. Her stomach flipped with nerves, she snatched the thin wood from his hand which now adorned elaborate silver jewellery.

"Your cases will meet you at Hogwarts" he sneered and swung around to greet his companions. They laughed and joked. They pulled at each other's cloaks and appeared to fight at one point.

Aurelia was left alone, but she wasn't alone. Her wand held her hand, rather than she held the wand. Together, they boarded the large train and found a place to sit which hadn't been occupied yet. As she sat, the rough fabric of the seats scratched at the backs of her exposed legs, she was reminded of Lucius, she hadn't ever been away from him. What would he be doing now that she was gone from their home. She pulled her neck tie lose which he had tied for her when they stood in the lobby of the manor and she undid the two top buttons of her stiffened ironed shirt. She ran her fingers threw her hair and gave it a little shake, as if in some way that motion would rid her of her thoughts. Outside on the platform, it was less busy than before. The people left there were not like the people she would usually come across, they wore colourful cloaks, they had various belongings with them, most waved, some cried but they all didn't resemble her family at all.

Her family, Aurelia thought. However, they weren't her real family. Maybe that's why she was treated so differently. Feelings trailed through Aurelia's puzzled mind, she was so distracted that she did nit notice Draco had entered her compartment and sat opposite her, the cabin filled with other students behind him. A sharp kick to the shin broke Aurelia's daze. She saw she had company and glared at Draco, he sat with his back propped in the corner of the seats, a girl sat under his arm laying half her body on his lap; Aurelia watched the girl's fingers stroke the dark fabric of his trouser leg. Aurelia found herself staring daggers at that girl too.

Someone was sat uncomfortably close to her, breathing onto her chest. His dark eyes peered at her.

"Blaise!" Draco warned, whilst not raising his blue gemstones from his downwards gaze. Aurelia shifted in her seat to retreat away from this boy. She sat and listened to their conversations about each of their summer adventures. She learned a lot about this group in those hours, they liked to talk about other people a lot, bad mouthing teachers, and students alike. They were quite rough with one another, but overall, they seemed to enjoy themselves. Aurelia had kept quiet.

The train squealed and howled as it came to an abrupt stop. The lights flickered off and Aurelia felt freezing cool air rush around her, she breathed and the air flowed white from her mouth, she had never experienced this before. The students around her sat upright with panic etched into their facial features. The train jolted, throwing Aurelia off her seat and to her knees in front of Draco Malfoy, her hands gripped to the tight material at his knees. Her icy breath shot in and out of her partly opened mouth, they all looked to the door of the cabin, one boy was stood with his wand raised, the girl at Draco's lap whimpered and buried her face.

Draco felt the fabric of his trousers tighten as the girl at his knees gripped them tighter, he could just about feel the pulse at her wrist beat hard and fast, and she trembled. Even given the terrifying moments they were in Draco felt a sickly feeling come to his stomach as he imagined her poised at his father's feet like this. Petrified.

The way the group reacted to the sudden darkness and freezing temperatures told Aurelia that this wasn't a normal event to happen on board the Hogwarts Express. Draco was about to kick the girl off from his knees, out of disgust for her or for his father, he wasn't quite sure, but Aurelia stood and pointed her wand, raised high to the door. She hadn't a clue what she would do should this cabin door open, but she knew there was danger and she desired the attention that being the savour would attract. The staggered breaths of the people around her were all that moved the air in that moment, without warning the train was aglow with white light, it blinded its closest passengers, whatever had plunged the train into the arctic depression was gone with the sharp light. The boy who was stood next to Aurelia, slumped back into his seat, which left her to be the centre of everyone's attention.

Panting, she lowered her wand and regained her footing before she timidly adjusted her clothing which had gone askew from being thrown off her seat, but not before Master Malfoy had seen the yellowed purple stains on the pale skin of the girls' thigh. He also noticed she rubbed the bruise before returning, back to her seat.

The train soon pulled into its stop and the older students Aurelia shared the journey with, got up and left, she worried, what was she to do now.

"Follow the other first years and don't take any notice of that fool in charge of you!" Draco said to her. His hand lifted to hold the back of her head and he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "he can't hurt you here." After short and brief eye contact he raised his eyebrows, dropped his hand and left.

Aurelia felt as if she could cry, or scream, or laugh. Draco knew, and that hurt her, but she quickly felt relief to hear him say she was free. She had no idea how to live life without Lucius lurking in the shadows, but she was ready to find out. Aurelia followed the other students dressed as she was in their black generic Hogwarts robes, when they trailed after a very large and tall man, even in the dull night light she noticed how hairy he was. The short boat ride further ignited the excitement in Aurelia's empty stomach. The water was black but twinkly, it rippled like silk bed sheets. She was barked at by the giant for touching the enticing element, but she cared more for how it felt on her hands than what he said. Before long Aurelia found herself in the middle of a crowd of new pupils in front of a pair of huge carved wooden doors, chatter could be heard from the other side. Her breathing quickened when the butterflies of nerves grew in her tummy. Her small fingers clutched at her skirt, trying desperately to lower its length, she realised that some girls immediately closest to her whispered and pointed at her, it was at this moment she remembered her scars. She knew she stood out from the norm. Her hair, wild and untamed, dark, and curly, sprung out in all directions and down to almost the bottom of her back. Her damaged face would always haunt her.

The doors opened to a grand banquette hall that was bigger than she could ever have dreamed and it was warm with its greeting, candles swayed in the air above their heads. They walked down the length of the room towards a tall slim witch who stood holding a hat in one hand and a scroll in the other, Aurelia tried her utmost hardest to concentrate and listen to the instructions and orders the lady spoke, but she was too overwhelmed. She didn't even notice the older student's on the benches, point her out and the hushed talking that followed. As the crowd decreased in size Aurelia shuffled forward until she was able to see what her fellow class mates were doing. They were called individually to sit on a brown stool and a ripped hat was placed on their heads. The girls' ears pricked as she heard her name called, however she was stumped at her apparent second name. She didn't move, until the tall proud witch observed her over her glasses with an eyebrow raised.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurelia couldn't move, there was never a time before where so many eyes were laid on her. Her own vibrant, blue eyes flickered from person to person until she looked up at the elder witch who was impatiently waiting. Her legs were wobbly, but she placed each small footstep one in front of the other and gently slid her bottom onto the stool. The weathered witches hat was presented to her and placed upon her head. As she sat and gripped the wooden stool with her hands under her thighs a loud regal voice spoke through her ears.

"Hmm..." the male voice paused "a Lestrange." Aurelia's eyebrows furrowed, and she shifted her outwards gaze to her lap.

"Quick minded but rebellious. You have a hunger, alas...your bloodline defeats me."

"Slytherin!" the voice vanished with the weight on her head. The tall witch known as Professor McGonagoll ushered her to a long table sidled with two lines of students sat on benches, it reached the full length of the hall, here Aurelia noticed many people looked as though they could have ventured around the Malfoy Manor. She took her seat, kept her head bowed to avoid any conversation. She was well aware that there were dark and scathing eyes that watched her every move. She wondered if, maybe hoped if these fellow house mates would be just as entertaining as the ones she shared her journey with.

Time passed quickly, Aurelia was cautious to take the food which appeared on the table in front of her, there was so much choice that she didn't know where to begin or perhaps she had just lost her appetite. Some girls tried to talk to her, others asked questions that she didn't want to answer, and answers that she did give were limited in their content. The headmaster of the school was Professor Dumbledore and he rose from his table at the head of the room and gave a speech, the girl marvelled at how easily he used wandless magic, but she was ever more intrigued by a professor whom they were informed was new to the school just like her, and just like her he had an obviously scarred face. Strangely although she hadn't made any hint of friendships or even any decent human contact, she didn't feel alone here. When the students were dismissed for bed they paced their way to their dormitories, the Slytherins were guided to the dungeons. Aurelia allowed herself to chatter with the people who walked with her. An unusual pulling at the corners of her mouth formed and she held her wand tightly in her small fingers.

Aurelia passed through the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room the air around her instantly became colder, the stench of pond water swirled around her. Inside was their Head of House, he introduced himself as Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts. He was a tall and slender man with slick black jaw-length hair. His stance was powerful, he made Aurelia feel a bit uneasy as though he was ready to pick his victim at any given moment. He spoke in a mono-tone tongue, his words were smooth and joined like water that trickled from his mouth, above which a hooked nose poked out into the room. He performed his ceremonies duties to inform the first years of where they would reside and the rules of the House and swanned out of sight. Aurelia was quick to notice this common room had lots of dark corners, it was lit by a fire in a huge marble fireplace, long but narrow black windows stretched across the ceiling and down the far wall. She also spotted a quick, sly bit of thievery from a first year's pocket by a girl sat on large black sofas as they walked towards their sleeping quarters.

As the group dwindled down Aurelia saw the only bit of familiarity she craved, the white blonde-haired boy that was Draco Malfoy. However, he didn't want to acknowledge her at all, he was harsh with his words, much to the amusement of his friends, Draco shooed her off and they chuckled and sniggered when she left their presence. Aurelia found her way to the girls' dormitory and proceeded to find the bed with her belongings on, and heaved her trunk from underneath it. The scrawny girl kicked off her leather lace-ups, pulled her uniform off and replaced it with a night gown and climbed into the cold, stiff white linen, she drew her knees into her body for warmth. Strange sounds echoed throughout the hall, a shiver crept its way over Aurelia's body.

Morning brought with it a harsh bright light, Aurelia sat herself up and blinked her eyes until she remembered where she was and what she was doing. She looked around at 20 white lined beds in two rows of 10, the room was aglow with green hue given from the watery windows above. The black metal bed clanged against the dark, almost moss covered stone wall as Aurelia lifted herself from her bed. Girls buzzed busily around the room, getting dressed for the first day of school and with no time to spare Aurelia found the bathrooms. Sinks sat back to back in a row down the middle and on one side lay a row of toilet stalls and the other, shower cubicles. The girl tried to keep her head bowed but her eyes wandered over to the cubicles, curved serpents were carved into the glass which separated the washing occupant from the bathroom visitors, Aurelia could still make out her flesh coloured silhouette, so she rushed into the wooden toilet stall opposite.

Aurelia's time at Hogwarts passed quickly, she excelled in classes such as Charms and Transfiguration. However, she struggled to grasp the subjects of Potions, History of Magic and Herbology; the ones that required the intense study of books. Her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was the man who she had seen with the scarred face on her first day. Once he had noticed her face on their first lesson he had become concerned, Professor Lupin had secretly wondered if she was troubled by the same monthly occurrence that troubled him. He had wanted to immediately question Aurelia, but it took a further 6 weeks before he found the right words to challenge her with, she was after all, a child. He needed to be delicate with his confrontations.

"Aurelia, may you stay behind please" Lupin had whispered to her once class had finished for lunch. She had thought her lack of progress had gone unnoticed...until this point.

She was wrong. She packed her bags and walked to the front of the classroom, once all her classmates had left the room her professor leant his bottom on his desk and crossed his arms and legs. She stood with her hands behind her back and waited for him to speak. He appeared to be very uncomfortable and shifted to new positions several times before standing tall and coming close to her.

"Aurelia will you sit for a moment?" he stated and conjured a chair directly in front of his desk. "I want to ask if anything is bothering you" His eyes flickered to the thick scar down the side of her face. Aurelia lifted a hand to it and dropped her eyes to the floor. She had been asked many times by her acquaintances in class, but this was a teacher. Her heart ached to tell the truth, since starting at Hogwarts she had come to realise that the grown-ups here didn't lay so much as a feather on the children here. In that past weeks Aurelia had never wanted to escape her home so much as she did now. She wasn't who she was raised to be, she wasn't a Malfoy and she wasn't a toy for Mr Malfoy to satisfy himself with. She took a small amount of air between her dry lips and lied.

"It was an accident between my brother and I, I was very small" She wasn't sure why she lied, if she had spoken the truth she may have what she had been dreaming of while she laid in the cold bed in her dorm.

"Well then, no more questions need to be asked" Professor Lupin smiled and dismissed her from his care. His chest ached with relief, he couldn't bare the thought of another child going through what he had experienced at a similar age. The change alone is enough to break the soul, add teenage hormones on top and it becomes unbearable. He saw how small Aurelia was and wanted to help.

Aurelia's 12th birthday passed by her, she only realized after the date that she was now a year older, she was far too busy practising spells in her common room, her wand hadn't failed her yet. Christmas was approaching as was her return to Malfoy Manor although she didn't want to return, she was free inside those walls of Hogwarts. She could roam about outside as much as she pleased, and she did spend countless evenings hidden away in the grounds of the school, she would sit and watch the sun lower until the very last minute before curfew. She received detentions with Severus Snape for not completing her written homework as well as not paying attention in many of classes and the dark professor began to grow tired of seeing the girls face. The latest of detentions took place a week before Christmas break.

"Do you take pride in being a nuisance to me, Lestrange?" His voice droned.

Aurelia didn't lift her gaze from the desk she sat at, she fingered the deep lines in the wood as if she didn't care for her wrongdoings, she certainly didn't look as though she did. Her brows furrowed in silent disobedience. As soon as she had done that two spindly white hands grabbed the collar of her school shirt and pulled her to her feet, she was heaved face to face with her teacher. Her blue sapphire eyes glistened with fear as she looked into the coals that bore into her head.

"Why do you persist to act as you do?" Professor Snape sneered into their close proximity. His pronunciation of 's' tickled Aurelia's bottom lip.

"Sir! I…" Aurelia began but was interrupted when she was dropped by the man who turned and perched against his desk at the front of his dungeon classroom. "Sir, I cannot..." a beat passed, she swallowed the lump gathering at her voice box and continued. "...Read" she confessed. Confessed to a man she only knew to be a terror.

Snape stood; he appeared to think for a moment before he concluded she had told the truth, after all that would explain why she never wrote a thing. As he put one booted foot forward, Aurelia continued.

"I do not want to go…home. He…" the girl clung to her own hands and kept her head bowed, she had confessed again but she felt powerless to stop the words that vomited from her mouth. Her voice was innocent, yet her mind was not.

"And there is nothing I can do about that Miss Lestrange" Snape replied very quickly, almost with an air of ignorance. "Nevertheless, I can teach you to read, would you consider staying for the holidays?" His lips pursed, and he laid his eyes back onto those of the girl in front of him.

Aurelia lifted her head; the knowing expression her professor gave with a cocked eyebrow told her that deep inside, he knew what she was trying to say. She could escape going back to the Manor this time because she was to learn to read. Perfect, the girl thought. She nodded and was dismissed with the orders to return in a week. The child couldn't help but skip her way down the long passageways and through to her bed.

Back in the potions classroom Severus massaged his temples with his thumb and middle finger, his head held low in his own hand.

Aurelia hid from her former brother on the last day of term until she was due at Professor Snape's classroom that evening, by which time the school's students would have arrived in London for Christmas. The Castle was far quieter without its occupants, a chill wind howled through the stone walls, snow sometimes drifted in with it, and more often than not the floors were slippery with ice especially in the passages leading to the Slytherin common room. The girls' dormitory and bathroom were particularly quiet and even more cold to Aurelia, the freezing lake above was the most definite cause, it caused the Common Room shadows to dance when the sun shone through. It required great courage to step into the shower every morning and night, but the girl succeeded none the less. She attended her daily classes with Snape in the evening time, Aurelia didn't like the walk back to the common room much, Hogwarts was scary in the dark. She made steady progress; the professor tackled the basics of recognizing and pronouncing letters and then began to make words. Lastly, they attempted writing those said letters. The professor had made a mental note of the state of the girl's fingertips when she had started Hogwarts, they were damaged; red, dry, and cracked. He watched her endlessly when sat opposite him, his eyes focused closely on her tiny fingers clasped around the shiny metal quill tip, the black feather would brush the side of her face every now and then. Her fingernails turned white when she applied pressure to the page, the skin around those nails was healing. Snape's icy black eyes trailed up towards her face, curtained by feral hair, her eyes darted from the book to the blank page in front of her. Snape watched his own fingers lace together on top of the desk and he waited for her to finish her first written word.

Aurelia concentrated so hard she completely amazed herself and wrote a word. Before presenting her finest work, she compared her word to the one she'd chosen in her textbook. Upon flitting between the two she, without much effort, realized she knew what this word read. The girl turned her book upside down and pushed it towards her teacher.

"Water" she inwardly whispered.

Snape felt a twinge of something in his stomach, it couldn't have been pride because he was too cold. he didn't even flinch. Maybe it could have been. The muscles of his face only moved to speak "why did you choose that word, Lestrange?".

"I had hoped" Aurelia breathed "it would have been witch. But it was water". She looked to the glass jars around the room with disappointment written across her face.

Professor Snape twisted the book with outstretched long fingers and flicked it back towards his pupil.

"Write 'witch'" he commanded and laced his hands once more.

Aurelia picked her quill up and scanned the textbook page, she desperately looked for some indication of how to spell 'witch', Snape noticed and snatched the textbook from her, which left her with just a quill and a blank page with 'water' written on. Her letters were linked with ink, yet they stood ungracefully.

"Hurry up!" Snape hissed through gritted teeth which caused the girl to recoil into her seat.

Aurelia bit her cheek and tried to remember the order of the letters she needed, she remembered she needed a 'w' and so penned it out. Mentally she broke down the word, she wrote the next letter 'i'. Suddenly she could picture the word in front of her, briefly she got excited but focused on finishing the word, only to find it was already done. She hadn't imagined the correct spelling she had in fact written it herself, there on her paper. She scanned Professor Snape's face for any acknowledgement or praise as she passed her work book back; the book was whipped from her hand and closed. He simply nodded and dismissed the girl.

Aurelia felt a tiny bit angry that her achievement wasn't celebrated by her tutor but as she left his classroom she decided she was stupid to expect otherwise, he was the stone hearted Professor Snape. The girl near skipped to bed that night, the aspect that students would be returning to school tomorrow had escaped her mind. She had relished in having the castle and common room practically to herself for two weeks. She wasn't bullied or beaten, her possessions weren't stolen, she wasn't shoved into a freezing shower by one of Draco's minions, but above all she was now armed with knowledge that would violently propel her forward in her life.

Aurelia spent the next day watching the strange black creatures that had billowed in the sky since September, they swayed in the winter winds above Hogwarts. The snow in the air and on the ground, didn't matter to her in the slightest; she was enjoying the last bit of true freedom, that unbeknownst to her, that moment would be her last for a long time.

The school was back to its usual routine, the weather was beginning to change its relentless pelt of snow, but it still remained chilly. Older students were allowed trips to Hogsmeade, Aurelia longed to join them, she wondered what shops would be located there, whether they would be like those she saw in Diagon Alley. The skinny girl spent free afternoons and evenings in the library where she had found a different kind of freedom, one which gave more satisfaction than prowling the vast grounds of the school. Her detentions also decreased, and she began to succeed in her school work where she couldn't before. Her best friend was her wand and it served her well; she could do far more with it than she revealed to those around her. She had regular contact with the students in her classes but for some reason people would keep their distance, she didn't mind. Her most favourite charm she had accomplished was one that stopped the trickle of water which ran down the wall at her beds headboard. She was able to deflect the flow towards another girl's bed. A flurry of tiny butterflies darted about in her stomach upon being successful the first time around.

She cared not for the rumours of school, she was the subject of most rumours in the Slytherin common room. She listened to the tales of the Potter boy but admired the fact that this boy seemed to have it worse than her. She had seen him, and his friends walk through the school and quite often be the target of Draco's ability to cause upset. Draco also enjoyed making a mockery of Aurelia. So much so that she didn't bother to visit him in the hospital wing after he was injured in his Care of Magical Creatures class, she suspected it was probably his own fault anyway, he could be such a slimy git. He tried to talk to her about how much his arm hurt during lunch time but Aurelia ignored him and continued to thumb through a newspaper. The newspaper provided Aurelia an insight into the wizarding world she lived in but really knew nothing about.

But sure enough Aurelia's first year at Hogwarts was coming to a close. She was somewhat subdued as she boarded the Hogwarts express back to London. The people she would be going back to were like strangers now, she never felt like she belonged there and now she knew she really didn't belong, she felt even more hateful. Her clothes had become slightly constricting over the year too, Aurelia had been able to access food regularly and as a result had become healthier looking. Her hair had grown down to her bottom and her body itself was beginning to take a womanly shape. Aurelia idled past her summer companion on the platform and entered an empty cabin. Soon a boy was standing at the door looking directly at her. This boy was called Blaise, a tall dark-haired boy with dark skin. Aurelia thought she must have been mistaken when she saw his mouth smirk into a small smile before leaving and joining his friends, but she was certain of what she observed the more she thought it over.

Aurelia puzzled the whole journey home, she hadn't thought for one moment that Draco could have kept people from talking to her all year, yet with him absent Blaise had taken the opportunity to attempt some form of communication. She seethed silently, why must she be the subject of such behaviour. Her blue eyes darted about the moving trees and fields that whizzed past the moving train. The evening sun shone far longer than it used to, here the summer months were wondrous to behold.

The exasperated red steam engine pulled into Platform 9¾ and its guests piled out of its doors. Aurelia reluctantly stepped onto the concrete and as soon as she lifted her eyes to see in front of her she stopped. Her breath caught in her throat and a student behind her pushed her forward out of the way of the door. She was aware of eyes watching her as the man she most feared cracked an obviously forced smile and held both his hands out to her, his cane was tucked under his thumb inside one of his hands. The girls' feet shuffled forward, her twinkling blue eyes never separated the contact with his. The weak scent of him entered her nose and she stopped just before she reached his grip. His icy stare narrowed as he flicked his fingers which indicated her to continue forward. Aurelia glanced sideways and noticed the spectacled Potter boy who watched from behind a brick pillar. Aurelia swallowed hard, her sweaty palms clutched the edges of her skirt, holding it flat down against her body. She paced once more, into the stomach-turning arms of Lucius Malfoy, his now strong odour filled her nostrils and mouth, she was quickly reminded that she had better behave so she reached up and clasped her own hands around the waist of the broad man, her face burrowed deep into the heavy fabric of his clothes. Aurelia's mouth went completely dry when she felt the firm pressure of his hand at the small of her back, one finger slyly rubbed the top of her backside. The girl dropped her hands and removed herself from his embrace. Potters' shadow left in her peripheral vision.


	5. Chapter 5

-Please be warned, this chapter contains very mature content. Thank you for reading.

On the journey home Aurelia had so many questions she ached to ask. She found herself staring at Lucius through narrowed eyes, her lips were pouted. She studied his facial features, at that moment she hated everything she saw. Who was this man sitting opposite her, who was he to her? Aurelia's wand sat just inside her cloak and it would whisper to her to send a hex square into his chest, she quietly promised to fulfil her wand's request when the time was right. Just as she had expected Draco hadn't lost his egotism, he boasted of what a great Christmas himself and his father had and carried on being a gloating bore the entire carriage ride. Aurelia spotted his obvious attempts to get any form of attention from his father. He would ramble on looking for a positive reaction from Mr. Malfoy, however he was left disappointed. Lucius only had eyes for Aurelia. None-the-less the relationship between father and son had seemed to flourish. Mr. Malfoy appeared to no longer detest his son but instead was firm and harsh with his words as a replacement to keep the boy in his place.

The summers night revealed shining stars in the black sky and a bold white moon, Aurelia stared out of the carriage window in awe of its bright beauty and remembered her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. At the end of the school year it was revealed that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, the news came as a bit of a shock to Aurelia because they had spent many an evening in his classroom together. They would catch up on homework that she was struggling with and he'd provided a daily remedy for her facial scars. That also was something that proved bonding between the student and teacher. She learnt a lot from him and was sad that he was to leave. She sat and rubbed her forearms to keep herself warm as the night air brought a chilly breeze with it. Aurelia peered over at Draco after he had fallen silent, he was asleep with his head propped against the side of the carriage, his hair perfectly framed his face that was lit in the moon light and mouth slightly ajar. Aurelia had to force her own eyes to stay open once they started rolling back into slumber. A thick black fur blanket was pulled from under the seat by her master. She outstretched her arms to take it but he took her hand in his and pulled her into the seat next to him. Aurelia grimaced, and Lucius's arm lifted and dropped over her shoulder and he gradually applied his strength and pushed Aurelia to lay her head on his lap. Her eyes were wide with panic yet as he stroked her hair, she relaxed, she took in a deep breath of the warm air that surrounded him. This familiarity bizarrely aided her comfort and she soon fell asleep. Lucius studied down his nose at his girl, nearly a year it had been, and she felt the same as before she had left. Warm, delicate and his. He continued to think about her and hold her body under the blanket until they slowly arrived at Malfoy Manor. His children were well and truly lost in dreamland, his son snored and the girl at his lap had dribbled onto the material which was stuck to his thigh.

Mr. Malfoy cast a spell to keep them dreaming while he removed himself from their vehicle. A levitation spell brought Aurelia out and into his arms, her head flopped over his elbow and her tiny bony knees hooked over his left arm. His wife stood in the entrance way to their home, and greeted her husband with a small bow of her head. Mr. Malfoys shoes connected loudly with the marble floor as he pounded his way to Aurelia's bedroom, he passed through the giant double doors with ease. Aurelia was gracefully lowered onto her bed by her master, her body limp and heavy with her magically induced sleep. Mr. Malfoy untied her shoe laces with delicate fingers, his smooth lips slipped into a smirk when he admired her as she snoozed. He slid her shoes off and placed them on the floor. He never once stopped watching her as he returned to the head end of her bed. The girl's chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Lucius checked her bedroom door was closed behind him before he reached and slid her Slytherin tie from its tightened position around her neck and unbuttoned her shirt, he caressed the green silk with a smirk across his lips. He stood towering above her with a sinister glint in his eyes and took his black leather gloves off his hands. He glided one hand under Aurelia's cotton school shirt and scoffed with glory to himself that he was right when he assumed she had developed breasts during the year. Lucius kept his hand on the girl's bare skin while he leant and took her lips with his own, in doing so a flurry of spasms released in his body. Taking her skin in his grasp again was something he had ached for since she left his home. His mouth swamped the girls in one long hungry taste, he then adjusted his manhood through his trousers and swiftly left. The man was aware that his jealous wife was downstairs waiting for him to come back down.

Lucius Malfoy went back to the carriage and roughly dragged his son out and ordered him to bed. Lucius gave his own penis a gentle squeeze and loosened his trousers before entering the manor and the presence of his wife.

"Lucius, husband, please I beg of you. Please resist your urges" Narcissa placed one slender hand on her husband's chest when they stood in front of their wide, stone staircase. She pressed her lips to his velvet overcoat and closed her eyes to say a silent prayer. Lucius gave a loud sigh and raised his eyes to view the top of the stairs. "come to bed" she said and he grabbed the back of her head and crushed his lips to hers.

Narcissa spent the next 3 hours tied to her bed, she was groped and bruised. She was bitten and whipped. She was tortured and pleasured. She regretted what she said.

Aurelia was locked in her bedroom for the entire summer break from Hogwarts, she was driven mad by being confined to the four walls of her room. She often screamed profanities out into the stale air, daily she cursed the Malfoys for keeping her captive and denying her the truth of her real family. She was fed once a day by Mrs. Malfoy who secretly cried when she saw the state the girl would get herself into, the girl would fall asleep with red and puffy eyes from sobbing and most days she'd have no voice left at all. Mr. Malfoy was gone for most of the time because things were changing in the wizarding world, and fast. Mrs. Malfoy would support her husband in the upcoming events that he would take part in, but she didn't agree with the plans at all, her son was none the wiser to the imprisonment of Aurelia, he continued his normal teenage life and had his fellow students over for parties but would frequently be out all night.

Aurelia listened with her ear pressed against her door for any sign of life beyond her bedroom. She would force her vibrant blue eyes into the empty keylock to peer through the door. She trashed her room in a fit of rage but every night while she slept, it was restored to how it should be by Mrs. Malfoy. The girl lost all sense of time and she couldn't be sure how long she had been trapped, she tore at the clothes which hung from her skeletal frame and then one morning she awoke with company.

Lucius Malfoy had entered the girls' bedroom unnoticed, and due to his wife spending the night in his quarters Aurelia's room remained destroyed. He eyed the girls work with a sneer; one drape hung torn from its pelmet, the mirror on top of her dresser was smashed with blood spattered in the reflection, all her clothes covered the floor and the drawers were strewn across the room, the voiles from the poster bed were ripped down and the feathers from her pillows lay covering the girl as she slept, they moved gently as she breathed. Upon inspecting Aurelia Lucius saw blood smeared across her face and matted in her hair but the wounds were at her hands. The nightshirt she wore lay flat against her body, revealing her ribs, pelvis and two small mounds at her chest. The girl's tiny feet hung off the bed. She looked so calm laid in the middle of such a mess, so peaceful however much she hurt inside.

Mr. Malfoy stood steadfast as Aurelia bolted upright in her bed, feathers were matted into the disturbed curls of her raven hair, she saw her master and darted to him, she beat and pounded her fists into his strong chest but he was still with his cane in one hand, he didn't move, just watched his girl let lose all her frustrations into his body. She sobbed and screamed but they emitted as scratchy squeaks due to a sore and dry throat. The air in Mr Malfoy's lungs left his body when without warning, he was squeezed around the middle. Aurelia had locked both her arms around his torso, she breathed with anger that flared her nostrils, her eyes were sore with rage and fresh tears fell from them. Mr. Malfoy slowly and calmly leaned his cane against the door behind him and wrapped his arms around the child, he rested his head on the top of hers although his neck ached at such a bent angle. No words were exchanged but both beings could feel each other's anguish.

Lucius plucked the girl from around his waist and bent at the knee to see her face, he held her arms in his strong grasp. She looked through the curtains of her hair into the cool grey eyes before her, her strained diaphragm jumped, causing intakes of breath as she calmed herself down. At that moment she had not felt her usual anger towards this man, but she had felt angry at herself. For as she saw him stood in her bedroom, her stomach lurched, she yearned to be next to him, to be held by him. She needed comfort so badly that she sought after the only familiarity she knew. Why is it that she was most frightened to come home to her master yet once she was alone in his presence she longed to please him?

Lucius Malfoy tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and wiped away a tear while briefly cupping her cheek before letting his hand fall back to grip her hands. After embracing her hands for a moment, there was something sticking the skin of his fingers together. Malfoy let her hands go to look at this substance, it was a delicate mixture of crusted old blood and bright fresh crimson fluid. He placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself to stand.

"In that trunk there are your new school things that I've had delivered. You'll find your wand in there too. You'll be returning to Hogwarts today" he said to Aurelia. Malfoy paused for a moment, she held her mouth slightly ajar while she moved her eyes from her things and back to him. Her lips were dry and swollen. He twisted on the heels of his shoes and plucked the girls bathrobe from the cloak stand and eyed the girl hungrily over his shoulder and told her to follow him.

Aurelia had almost forgotten the atrocious things Mr. Malfoy used her for, over the summer her mind was focused on the matter of who her real parents were. She had lost all recollection of what he took delight in doing to her tiny body, until now as she ambled behind him as they walked through the chilly halls. Her heart raced and in her stomach the acid began to eat away at her throat. The pair approached a bathroom, Draco Malfoy had walked past them just in time to see his father close the door behind himself, Draco was able to see the wild hair of Aurelia stood in the middle of the room before the heavy door was sealed, the click of the lock echoed through the corridor. The young Mr. Malfoy ran to his bedroom where he slammed his door and buried himself in the lavish and deep furnishings of his bed.

Inside the bathroom Lucius had turned on the shower taps, the cubicle was more like a room itself and probably could fit around 6 people into it. Steam erupted out from the top of the glass panel as Aurelia was instructed to undress. She looked at herself, she was only wearing a ripped nightgown, she reluctantly slipped her shoulders out and the thing fell off her to the floor. Aurelia crossed her feet and tried to cover her modesty with her arms. She didn't want to move again, her master was a meter away but the heat from his body could still be felt on the goose bumps of her pale skin. He leered and indicated with a flick of his head that she should enter the shower.

Rage bubbled in Aurelia, she felt humiliated "tell me who my parents are" she very shamelessly demanded.

Mr. Malfoy was obviously annoyed, he closed his eyelids in frustration before talking between closed teeth "Aurelia get in the shower". He opened his eyes to see her stood naked in front of him, determined in getting answers. He sighed and started to slowly pace his way forward "are you sure you want to find out?" he toyed with her. "I think if you knew, you'd thank me for my outstanding generosity towards yourself" Malfoy taunted, he circled her like a shark.

"You were born to a prisoner, in the dirt cells that house those who have committed worse crimes than murder. You're scum Miss. Lestrange. We took you in, we didn't have to, but we have fed, clothed you and kept you for near 13 years and yet here you stand before me, defying me in my own house." He spoke menacingly slow and his voice raised in decibels with every word until he shouted the last. The name Lestrange rolled off his tongue far easier than he had imagined. Perhaps in some way calling her by a different name than his own, eased the guilt he felt for his actions. Aurelia trembled she tried to shy away from the man, she held her head low waiting to be struck across the face with the back of his hand. She waited but then regained her composure only to be met with what she had feared. A sharp slap to the right side of her face.

Aurelia's eyes stung and filled with water, she blinked but looked into the icy cool stare of Lucius Malfoy. His hand snaked out towards her and gripped like iron on to her wrist. The cold metal of his rings pressed onto her skin as his fingers met with his thumb around the small circumference of her arm. They jostled when she refused to move her hand from her breasts but she relented and became unbearably calm as he led her hand to a bulge at his groin. That growl of trouser zipper broke the silence of the room and his sticky warm grip guided her hand inside the tight cloth, he squeezed her wrist tighter until her fingers gripped around his manhood. Mr. Malfoy wrapped his other arm around the girl's head, burying her face in the crook of his arm to silence any potential protests. Fear began to creep over Aurelia, she thought that she might suffocate but she found a way to breathe when she turned her head into his armpit. Aurelia's eyes were clamped shut under the velvet fabric of his jacket, but her nose and mouth sat hidden between triceps and torso, taking in and repelling air rapidly. Her hand moved with his and gradually the grasp around her head constricted to an agonising pressure, Aurelia struggled in his hold and tried with all her strength to escape and small yelps flew from her mouth.

Lucius became extremely frustrated and aggressive, he shoved her to the floor and enclosed her mouth with an iron grip. Aurelia desperately tried to suck air through his fingers, she clawed at his hand and forearm as he roughly threw her knees apart and forcibly pushed himself into her. His hips thrusted violently to break through the muscles that resisted his entrance and threw Aurelia's hands off his chest and held them above her head. He took her screams with his mouth, which smeared the girls tears and snot onto his own face. Mr Malfoy grunted into her mouth and his large body shuddered with his explosive orgasm.

Lucius got to his feet and watched Aurelia whimper and shake beneath him. His trembling hands fixed his clothing and then reached into his hair with panic. He was in disbelief of what he had done, he hadn't taken his obsession with Aurelia to that level before and in previous times reminded himself why he had these desires. They started as a possession of his mind and body from another being, but they went on to ignite his own beast.

Malfoy pulled Aurelia to her feet and into the shower, his shoes clicked on the stone floor upon his exit. He smoothly closed the door behind him, his eyes darted about before he let go of the handle. He was thinking, he was certain she would remain silent, but he'd have to make sure. He smoothed his hair and grinned to himself, never had he felt so satisfied however in the palm of his hand was the sticky residue of her blood. His beast began to growl again.


	6. Chapter 6

After being thrown into the shower Aurelia crushed herself into a corner of the cubicle, she let the steaming hot water wash over her head and back. She cradled her knees to her chest and the hollows of her eyes cupped her knee caps. The black curls of her hair were stretched to a longer length, cascading over her body like a shawl. She cried and not just physically. Her spirit was broken, her body lamented in the steam, her brain struggled to cope with the violation she had just been forced through. Aurelia didn't even know what just happened or that a male body could do that, all she knew was that she hurt. She attempted to stand but her legs were wobbly, she used the tiled wall to push herself up bit by bit. Aurelia walked with a hunch, she experienced an excruciating pulling pain radiate through her hips and thighs when she tried to stand straight. Inside the smallest seed of rage was planted in her soul, she plucked her bath robe and slipped it over herself, Aurelia saw her reflection in the mirror. She came nose to nose with herself and inspected.

The girl had a small bruise to her right cheekbone, she pulled her hand up and pressed her lips with two fingers. Her top lip was split, and the suffocating sensation of Lucius's ringed fingers pressed hard against her teeth, flashed over her which caused her to feel nauseous and weak, the closer and longer she looked the more injuries developed. A purple outline of three finger tips took the shape of her left cheek and the thumb sat on her jawline, her eyes were red with distress and she still had the bodily shakes. She sniffled and sobbed as she left the bathroom, her hand lingered on the same door handle her master had held just a few moments ago. In front of her in the hallway was Draco Malfoy.

Draco's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Aurelia. She stood in the empty air, seeming to be still but her hair vibrated with her trembles, her face was solemn and stained, her hand dropped from the door handle and she glared at him as she walked past, leaving wet footprints in her wake.

Aurelia hated him...worse than hated him. Her entire body fizzed with her wrath and once she entered her bedroom to get dressed and saw that her room was returned to its organised and clean normality once again, a long painful wail of a scream expelled from her lungs. The floor of her bedroom shook, her mirrors smashed. A glass vase quivered and fell from the dresser and the drawers of which rumbled open. Aurelia fell to her knees and screamed into her carpet. The power of the magic inside her grew with her temper.

Aurelia Lestrange had glowered at the young master Malfoy for their entire journey to Kings Cross station. Not once did he look over at the girl, he was disgusted at the wounds to her face but kept his stern demeanour and stare at the floor. He was now 14 and proven old enough to enjoy the things his father would enjoy and therefore had spent considerably more time with him. Perhaps an outing here and there throughout the time off Hogwarts. Lucius's private business had increased, and the man now glowed with ego and wealth.

The girl which now embarked on her journey to school was just a shadow of the girl that left 3 months ago. She walked as though she might break in the middle, she didn't raise her head at all but the dark circles that hugged her eyes and her old and new scars were still noticed by those around her. Whilst still in the Muggle world she trailed Draco's strong steps through the crowds of the station, Aurelia was stopped by a young woman who placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and eyed her face before scrutinising the tall boy she followed. Aurelia pulled herself from the soft touch and carried on with a sneer across her face. Nobody had helped her before that mornings events and she wasn't about to let anyone help now. She was to be the one to end this. Her mind swarmed with the information Lucius had told her, and just what had occurred between master and slave. She wondered if the students had known about her even before she did because prisoners were in the Daily Prophet frequently. Aurelia assumed her mother had to have done something most dreadful to have been incarcerated for the girls' entire life, and to have given birth in prison too, her mind naturally fell to that of her father. Would he be a better person than Malfoy, would he show kindness like her professor. The tight knot in her stomach still pulled when she walked, it ached and groaned, and it increasingly got tighter and tighter the more she thought about Lucius.

Once through the barrier Aurelia's fury burst through her and she found it gave her slight relief to send a body binder curse straight into the stomach of an older Ravenclaw student, the girl relished in the sweet uplifting sensation now flooding her veins, Aurelia caught herself with a small grin when she looked at the student on the floor before she quickly ran onto the train to avoid the inevitable consequences. She ran up the train, carriage after carriage until she was jerked sideways into a cabin by the boy she remembered was called Blaise, he had grabbed a good handful of the clothes at her shoulder. His mouth fell open with a look of horror when he looked upon Aurelia's face and she shoved the palms of her hands into his chest with a lot more force than she had intended. She raised her wand above her head, but Draco Malfoy abruptly stood uncomfortably close beside her, towering a full head and shoulders taller than Aurelia. Draco looked at Aurelia up and down while he shifted from foot to foot, twisting his head to challenge the girl.

Her bright blue eyes darted sideways to meet his penetrating stare, she dropped her offending arm and turned face to face with her companion. The pair had locked their eyes in battle, their loathing for one another poured from the depths of their eyes. Draco felt strongly that Aurelia was the reason his father was so distant with him and the reason he could never please his father or do right by him, he was also severely disgusted that a man he still looked up to could do this to a child younger than his own. Aurelia knew that Draco knew of the abuse she endured at the hands of his father and yet made no attempt to try and stop him, at the very least Aurelia thought Draco could have told his mother but what Aurelia didn't know was that Narcissa was powerless too.

"Draco, stop!" it was a girl called Pansy that broke the tension between Draco and Aurelia. Aurelia threw herself into a seat, kicked off her shoes and brought her knees to her chest again. She ignored the students by placing her face away from them. Blaise tried to ask Malfoy about what had happened to Aurelia's face, he jerked his head in her direction and motioned to his own face, the only reaction he got was a cool stare from Draco accompanied by a slow shake of his head. Blaise pulled a bottle of clear liquid from his traveling cloak and tapped it against Aurelia's elbow. The girl lifted her aching and heavy arms to take the bottle. The alcohol ate away at the broken flesh of her lip and seared at her scratched throat, her face contorted when she swallowed, the girl was reminded that Mr. Malfoy had once poured her a drink from a similar bottle, it had worked then...maybe it would work this time, so she took another long drag from the bottle before it was snatched from her lips by Draco.

"You're such a freak Lestrange!" Pansy Parkinson hissed when she welcomed Draco back into her arms.

"Yeah!" Crabbe and Goyle jeered in unison "just like her mum" Goyle said with a sneer.

Aurelia's head snapped in his direction and she flew off her seat and onto the lap of the large boy, her hands clasped at his loosened shirt collar. "What do you know of my mother?" Aurelia was frantic, her eyes searched for answers about his face. In the light the window let in Draco could now see the finger print marks on her face and he leant across Goyle to get a closer look. Draco very quickly realised how close he had been when she climbed back off Goyle and stood on her feet. Malfoy sat back in his seat and watched her take her seat too, the girl sat but gasped and jumped back up off her buttocks, her legs were pressed together so tight and the muscles of her face were strained with pain. Aurelia attempted to sit again but this time she took her place much slower.

"Your mums in prison" Blaise chimed in. He too had caught her reaction to sitting "do you know anything?"

Aurelia shook her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She got up to leave, she didn't want to cry in front of her peers. Blaise waited 5 minutes before leaving the compartment to find her. After walking through a train carriage and hopping over to another he found Aurelia, sitting by a window in a holding cage. The metal gate screeched when he entered, even above the loud clickety clacks of the tracks below them Aurelia heard the gate. She assumed it was Draco.

"Was it Malfoy?" the boy spoke before he took another step towards her. Aurelia didn't answer so he walked forward, he walked around in front of her and took her chin in his hand. His skin was in stark contrast to her own as he thumbed over her bruised jawline. "was this him?" he asked again with raised eyebrows.

The girl didn't know how to answer, to which Malfoy was he referring? The senior or the junior?

She roughly pushed his hand off her and stood up, only he made another attempt to grab her face, but he was gentle. His hand pressed at the small of her back and pulled her into the warmth of his body.

"Why?" She whispered.

Blaise was puzzled by what she meant. Her body was leant away from his and she held her head to the side to keep away from him. "why what?" he asked trying to close the gap between their cheeks.

Aurelia had lots of whys: why be gentle? Why choose her? Why ask her that?

"Why did you ask me that?" She chose just one, the tears glistened in her eyes and their tracks had begun to dry into a white residue on her face.

"You've been hurt Aurelia" Blaise moved his hand from her face to her lower abdomen, just above her private area. Naturally she flinched but her eyes lifted and searched his face, how could he possibly know and how could he care when the people around her who were supposed to care, didn't.

Her facial expression gave away her secret.

"I'll kill him" Blaise said and went to leave but Aurelia grabbed his uniform to stop him.

"No please!" she shouted, "it's not him" her breath caught in her throat however she repeated herself "it's not him, don't hurt him"

Blaise's eyebrows furrowed but he chose to believe her. "Ok" he nodded and pulled the girl into an embrace. The Hogwarts Express continued its journey and the weather outside made a turn for the worse.

Once the many students in the Great Hall of Hogwarts had settled down some foreign visitors were announced; students from other wizarding schools were at Hogwarts to take part in a tournament. Great things were promised to the winner and the atmosphere of the hall was that of wonder and excitement, but all Aurelia could think of was that her body still hurt. Her knickers had been uncomfortably wet and sticky all day, the girl checked that those around her were looking away before lifting her skirt up her legs and reaching down to touch herself. Aurelia could have screamed, she opted for a grasp of her hair and a bite of her bottom lip. Upon examining her fingers under the table, she saw her finger tips were covered in a pearly white matter that had stains of pink. Aurelia lifted her head quickly and scanned the people around her and at the end of the hall. A tall man from one of the external schools stared straight at her, but she also failed to notice that Severus Snape was also watching. He had seen her enter the Great Hall, she hid her face well, but he still saw her bruised cheekbone and lip from the staff table. He couldn't understand why this could happen, why Dumbledore hadn't sought out the Malfoys after last year's revelations. After dinner he marched his way up the hall and silently steered Miss Lestrange to the dungeons. On route Aurelia questioned where they were going and what she had done to warrant being dragged to his classroom.

The professor pushed her into a chair and went to a large locked cabinet behind his desk. His long spindly fingers pushed aside various objects wrapped in cloth before he found a plump phial with a pipette stopper. He held it gently with two hands as he turned to face the girl.

"Miss Lestrange I do not want to see you in here quite as often as last year, you have a brilliant mind...use it" His voice was smooth as silk but also intimidating.

Aurelia was confused. It had appeared he was searching for something to give to her, but he just stood at the focal point of his classroom, holding a bottle. She nodded and stood to her feet, she winced slightly but swiftly left and found her way to her bed, there she felt safe, as much as a cold iron bed could feel but she was home. She smiled in the darkness. Severus Snape had planned to give her his medicated concoction, but he had to be cautious, Lucius Malfoy was not a person he wanted to challenge at that particular moment.

And so, Aurelia's second year at Hogwarts had begun, Aurelia turned 13 years old in the November and Christmas was closing in. The Triwizard Tournament had started, and a dance ball was arranged to celebrate the collaboration of wizarding communities, however it was only open to fourth years and above unless invited. Blaise asked Aurelia to accompany him to the Yule Ball which had caused a fight between Blaise and Draco. Many punches were thrown as well as verbal profanities. There was only one problem facing Aurelia, and that was she didn't have a fancy dress to wear. It was quite the talk of the common room to find out who would be going with who and what would they wear. The girl visited Professor Snape after every day with new ideas of how to obtain a dress. Each time the potions master refused to acknowledge her presence. Then one morning, at breakfast her luck changed, a large package was dropped before her by an owl. Aurelia ran to the solidarity of her bed without so much as a nibble of buttered toast.

Aurelia picked the soft satin ribbon which held a black velvet box closed, her small fingers shivered with adrenaline; this was the most extravagant package she had ever laid her eyes on. She lifted the lid and set it down on the bed next to herself. She raised two layers of black tissue paper out of the box, her heart beat wildly in her chest. She forgot how to breathe when she caught the first glimpse of a silk garment.

The girl looked to the lid, tied with the bow was a tag. She turned it over to see a simple M was scrolled onto the thick parchment and traced the symbol with her fingertip and she smiled, Aurelia had a dress for the ball. However, she was confused, why would Lucius send her such a gift. Perhaps Snape had sent a letter home to put a stop to her daily visits and maybe Lucius miraculously had an attack of conscience.

On the night of the Yule Ball Aurelia Lestrange entered the Slytherin common room from the girls' dormitory wearing her single layer of silk. The dress plunged at the neckline but not distastefully deep, it had very thin shoulder straps and dropped straight down. So, it wasn't figure hugging, but it gave Aurelia a womanly shape. She also had a full face of make-up and her hair had extra bounce in it, reluctantly provided by the wand of Pansy Parkinson.

Aurelia wore her own wand strapped to her right lower leg beneath her dress. Blaise greeted her with a small kiss to the top of her head, he was considerably taller than her and this gesture didn't frighten Aurelia but comforted her. Draco Malfoy watched from across the room, a smirk creeped across his face at the sight of Aurelia. She looked positively glowing in the dress he had bought for her and for the first time he saw the whites of her teeth when she smiled.

Towards the end of the night Aurelia had had her fun, she had secretly drunk a dangerous amount of alcohol and danced until her feet hurt. She stumbled and leant on a table to remove her shoes, behind her, students were still dancing but it was approaching midnight, the girl had to hold her head to focus and regain her balance. She tried to leave the great hall alone but swiftly she was accompanied by a large man who grabbed her upper body by the arms and walked her in a straight line.

It took Aurelia a few moments to realise someone was guiding her...and not to the Slytherin Common Room but to an empty passageway where snow flurries fell in the air and the floor was icy.

"Lestrange?" The man spoke with a thick and raspy voice, he spoke quick and harsh. He spoke as he let Aurelia go and pushed her against the wall.

The girl could barely open her eyes. She giggled apparently at nothing and dropped her shoes which made an echo through the vast space around them. Snape heard the loud sound and went on the pursuit.

"Tell me where your mother is!" he spoke again in a whisper, he lurched himself forward, but he was bent at the hip to bring his head to within a few inches from hers. Aurelia slid down the wall and crumbled to a pile on the floor beneath the man.

"Who are you?" Aurelia whispered. She sensed danger with this man, even in her intoxicated state. She raised her head to get a better look at who stood in front of her; a very tall man dressed in a white wool coat. His face, Aurelia recognised from the Great Hall on the first day of term.

"I am Igor Karkaroff and your mother owes me" he said while puffing air into his chest which made him look more menacing. Igor was reminded of how this girl's mother had been on the floor at his control many years ago, he noticed how similar in appearance they were, he made a reach for the girl's hair. He had always remembered how the scent of her mother's hair had permeated the fibres of his winter gloves.

Aurelia suddenly realised her surroundings, but her limbs were thick with liquor which made Aurelia's movements erratic. She scrambled to crawl away out from under Igor's stance. Just at that moment Severus Snape rounded the corner and saw the pair. And after his previous encounter with Igor that night he was instantly angry. Snape knew Aurelia's mother and he knew of the link they all had. He couldn't let Aurelia find out from this man.

An obsessed glow came through Karkaroff's eyes and he once again lunged at Aurelia and made an attempt to grab at her dress "show me your arm girl!" his thick European accent resonated through the halls and Snape pounced from the darkness with ease with his wand aloft before Igor's hands made any contact with the minor.

Severus yanked Aurelia to her feet and commanded her to bed, her bare feet created small slaps as she ran away. When she reached her bed, she collapsed on her stomach and into a deep sleep.

Aurelia couldn't remember much of that night by morning, but she was irked at the sight of Igor from then onwards. She made sure to avoid Igor and his students.

After Severus had interrupted Igor's interrogation the two men had a small wand fight, sparks of colour lit up the night air around them. They came to a mutual halt and Igor thrust a pile of papers into Snape's cold hands.

"The mark burns...I know you feel it Severus. Take these, that girl is trouble and when you see her mother. Tell her she should come to me" Igor pointed in the direction of Aurelia's flee and made to leave.

"That girl is a student of mine and while you are a guest here at Hogwarts, you should make it your obligation to leave the child" and Snape turned on his heels.

The letters he clutched in his hands were intercepted owls from Malfoy Manor. Severus thumbed through them in his classroom, some were for Master Malfoy, but most were for Miss Lestrange and they were penned in Lucius' hand although they were not signed, Snape was certain it had to be him.

Severus sat back in his chair with the vision etched into the backs of his eyelids; Aurelia sat at the back of his classroom, visibly distressed and ill. These letters contained such sickening admissions of desire and devotion, offers of money and gifts. Promises of the excessive possessions at the Manor in exchange for silence. Frustrations and anger and a confession, finally an apology and a plead for silence. The date on the final letter was close enough for Snape to respond. He charmed his quill into writing a small 'ok' on a piece of parchment. He was confident that Aurelia was already frightened into silence, and he also knew that she did not need to see these letters. Snape reported his discoveries to Dumbledore again but according to him there was a right time to approach the matter and just then wasn't the right time.

Severus blast the papers into flames and sent his owl with his note. He knew the man was poison, but he never suspected this was the level his evils sunk to.

At the end of the school year and after the events of the Triwizard tournament it was revealed that a Deatheater had hidden inside Hogwarts and used the Harry Potter boy to bring the Dark Lord back into power. Snape had heard of the plans prior to the final task of the contest and once again the wizarding world was indeed plunged into darkness. A kind of darkness he knew Aurelia was about to be right in the centre of, along with Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

The atmosphere at Malfoy Manor was extremely different, the approaching summer had brought with it more people and more hustle about the home. The children entered the building and exchanged looks of concern. During their ride home, the pair engaged in some sort of conversation. Aurelia was extremely agitated which troubled Draco, he watched her as she trembled in her seat, she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her cardigan and blinked small droplets of tears into her lap. Draco leant forward and placed a concerned hand over her knee, Aurelia jumped at his touch and they made awkward eye contact before finally talking to one another. They talked of the events of the school year and Draco admitted he was excited for the return of Voldemort. Naturally Aurelia wondered on who this man was, Draco had obvious admiration for him.

Draco took off towards his quarters after he dropped his trunk in the lobby and Aurelia hauled hers up the stairs to her room because she wasn't about to risk the safety of her books and wand. Her bedroom was empty. Instead of her large four poster bed and furniture, the room contained nothing but a rug.

Aurelia threw her trunk and swung her door out of the way to find her master. She grew angrier and the ground vibrated with each step she took. She searched in each room that was unlocked, Aurelia found strangers in her home but no Lucius Malfoy. A note pinned to the back of Aurelia's bedroom door told the girl where her new room was. She was just given a larger room, larger bed, grand furniture, and a private bathroom. The note was signed 'as promised'.

"promised?" Aurelia questioned, tore the note from the door and found her new room. It was nothing like she had ever seen; the wooden furniture was engraved with scrolls, her toes disappeared in the soft pile of the carpet and the bath was big enough for 4.

She looked over the note again and paused at the final part. Aurelia had never been promised anything, other than a beating perhaps. Over her shoulder there was someone watching.

Narcissa Malfoy stood and looked through blank eyes at the girl, who noticeably looked a different person to the one she had said her whispered goodbyes to last September and suddenly Aurelia had new sleeping quarters, new clothes, and new furnishings. Only one name put a sour taste to her tongue. Lucius. Her husband was trying to corrupt this poor girl and she knew the reason, Aurelia's mother was to be freed from the rotted walls of Azkaban prison and the plans were already set in motion. The possibility that Bellatrix Lestrange would learn of her husbands' crimes towards Aurelia was very high. Coward, she thought as she stared at Aurelia. Mrs Malfoy advanced towards the girl but just as she put her foot forward her husband, Lucius entered the girls room. Narcissa tip toed and pressed her ear against the wood to listen. She could also peek through the gap between the doors, her eyes dropped as she followed his hands to pluck Aurelia's cardigan from her bodice.

"Why have you done this?" Aurelia whispered. She shrank in his presence, she held her hands together in front of her privates and waited for his cruel hands to touch her.

Lucius Malfoy was perplexed, she had replied to his letters and therefore should show more gratitude.

Narcissa's view was restricted but she witnessed her husband's hands fly across the girl's face, not once but twice. Aurelia's cries leaked through the crack she spied through.

Narcissa stood with her hand to her mouth, she had a chance to act and put a stop to this but instead she fled, her husband was not one to cross.

Lucius Malfoy struck Aurelia around her head once more and she flew from her feet and to her bed, she screamed and pleaded with "whys" and "don't". Directly across the hall was Draco's bedroom, he could hear Aurelia and pressed his hands to his ears as hard as he could.

Aurelia's foot collided with the mans chin, and once again in his chest. She kicked again, and Lucius's wand shot from his hand and to the other side of her room. She scrambled from underneath the weight of his body and raised his wand to his head.

The girls sucked air through her nose and her eyes burned with angry heat, "why" she demanded, her voice was course and deep. "Why all this? Why send me a ballgown? Why treat me so?!" Aurelia screamed at the man who sat on his knees at her bed side.

She was becoming so desperate for answers that mentally she felt conflicted. Conflicted in her feelings for Lucius, he could help her, and he could hurt her. Just which one she wanted was becoming a blur. Lucius shuffled on his knees, adjusted his shirt, and tutted with disapproval.

"Now let's calm down Aurelia, don't be foolish" Lucius said, his hair was dishevelled, and he looked mad. The girl stood without falter, she pressed the tip of his wand into the hollow of his chin. She knew she couldn't perform the spell she wanted, she lacked the knowledge and she would lose her place at Hogwarts. But she enjoyed being above and looking down on him. Malfoy looked down at the wand pushing his chin upwards and then to Aurelia, their vibrant blue eyes connected, and he noticed a flicker in her confidence and twisted his wand from her small grip. Aurelia stuttered and fell on her bottom; the girl broke into tears when she realised that she could never win against this man.

"There's a good girl" he slid his knees onto her bed and pushed her beneath him, her entire body convulsed with shivers "tell me more of this gown" he pressed his wand into the slight cleavage she had hidden beneath her shirt. Aurelia remained silent, the water in her eyes wobbled until she blinked. His tongue sat between his lips "you must be a very silly little girl Aurelia; no such garment ever came from this house nor did I promise one", the elder Malfoy's words were like ice, the air slipped through his teeth with malice. Aurelia turned her face away from him and bit her bottom lip. In her sight was a large marble vase. Quickly, she reached both her hands for the vase and swung it at Lucius's head, he wavered, and a loud growl came from his throat. Aurelia fled the room, but the vase was launched in her direction but smashed on the floor just behind her feet. Aurelia ran and ran until the air burnt her throat, she hid in a small sideboard on the 2nd floor.

Lucius stumbled from the bedroom, cane in hand and his silvery hair tousled over his shoulders was stained crimson with blood, his nostrils were flared with his fury at seeing his pet in such rebellion. Inside Draco's room Draco sat at his desk, he tried desperately to block out what he could hear, he wanted to help Aurelia but also feared his father, he'd rather seek his approval and knew he'd unavoidably have to help Lucius if he exited this room. Down in the dining room Mrs Malfoy held her eyes lightly closed but her jaw was clenched with tension, she took fast but steady breaths which heaved her breasts from the corset dress which held them tight to her body. Both the other members of the Malfoy family felt powerless to stop the ghastly actions of the man of the house. They only sat and waited for the silence. With every interrogation, prisoner or woman who took his fancy, there was always silence when his work was done.

That night Draco felt the covers of his bed lift and he startled when an arm slinked around his middle, the body was freezing. He turned to look behind him and saw the unforgettable black mess of hair that belonged to Aurelia. Her shoulders bounced with her cries and her face was buried in his back, the girl's toes touched at the backs of his ankles and her knees were cupped into the back of his.

"What are you doing?" he whispered and held her forearm that was at his stomach.

"Shh, just hold me" she told him, to which he increased the pressure of his grip. "I hate it here".

"Father is a powerful man, anyone with brains should dream of becoming just like him" Draco had that familiar feeling of loathing inside his stomach at her words. His decadent home had everything he wanted and consequently Aurelia should then love it.

Aurelia flinched at his words, she withdrew her arm and climbed from his bed, "why did you buy me the dress for the ball?"

Draco rolled to look at her, he internally questioned if he should tell the truth, but Aurelia left his room without an answer.

The wizarding world was plunged once more into darkness with rumours of the Dark Lords' rise, things in the Malfoy Manor moved swiftly as increasingly more people filled the home, some never left, and others left dead. Screams of agony filled the otherwise quiet hallways and rooms as people were probed for answers and their loyalty questioned. Strangely Mr Malfoy hadn't made himself present to Aurelia since she arrived home from Hogwarts. Also, she had free reign of the manor which was just as bizarre. Nobody seemed to take any care of her or Draco and they had noticed each other more throughout the summer break at Malfoy Manor.

Mid-summer Aurelia wondered out of an unlocked door and into the heavy forests that surrounded the home. There was no breeze and the evening sun shone through the trees which turned the scenery into gold, glowing white insects whizzed around and whirred in the air. The grass beneath her feet was brown and sharp in places, her mind was busier than the bugs going about their business, she was bored and when she was bored she overanalysed her existence. She was just an object, many times she considered drowning herself in the lavish bath tub in her newly acquired bathroom, 'nobody would notice' she encouraged herself, the mirror in her bathroom further reminded her of her torments through scars. But Aurelia needed to know who her parents were, she ploughed through the scorching summer and waited for Hogwarts. Outside, she felt able to breathe there was no ceiling above her to crush her soul and no people. Suddenly Aurelia noticed the Manor was nowhere in her sight, only trees and thick bushes were around. She had mindlessly wandered and walked, she was enjoying the heat of the evening however it was dwindling, the sun dropped slowly out the sky. The hairs on Aurelia's arms stood on end when the wind gently whipped around her, Aurelia lifted her hands to rub her shoulders and began to panic as each way she turned to look there were just more trees. She only wore boy shorts and a tank top with flip flops and began to feel cold as the sun disappeared.

Aurelia began to wonder if she'd ever find her way back to the manor as she pointlessly meandered through the dark woods, the foliage grew thicker and thicker, vines swung down from branches and thorns grew on ground bushes. Any noise that the girl heard made her ears sting, her hair got tangled in twigs with long spikey hands that reached out and grabbed at her and the leaves overhead made faces with the moonlight. Aurelia picked up her pace she took no notice of how sore her feet were or that thorns ripped her skin and clothes, but she begged to be back at the Malfoys and in her comfortable warm bed, she apologised relentlessly for her mistake of running away. The night creatures kept a watchful eye on her.

By now tears gushed from her eyes as she sobbed together with strained breaths. The girl had to catch herself because she was abruptly on the edge of a tall cliff, below her was a lake with edges that rippled slightly against the shale. Aurelia clung to a large tree root as she peered over the edge, her were white with the strength of their grip on the rocks. Above her the night sky was in plain view, the stars twinkled and winked, to Aurelia it looked too inviting. The sky looked just like the wonderous sky that she had spent so much time looking up into at Hogwarts. Without even a moment for a second thought she gracefully let go of the tree root. She graciously fell the 20 foot drop and crumpled onto the small stones below.

Back at the Malfoy Manor the young Draco Malfoy timidly knocked on Aurelia's bedroom door and looked either side of his shoulders with fear of getting caught. He entered and was greeted with a dark empty bedroom, the curtains wafted in the breeze and he briefly checked the bathroom. Draco immediately knew something wasn't right because she would always be in her bedroom reading by this hour, although Draco would not like to admit how he knew that. He scarpered in search for his mother, his shiny black shoes slipped on the plush carpet of her room as he ran. The time was now, together they'd have to put a stop to whatever his father was doing with her. However, he ran clean into Mr Malfoy just outside of her bedroom. Lucius's chest rose with anger but before he could unleash it, Draco spoke.

"Where is she?" his voice didn't come out as powerful as he had hoped as he tried to be the man his father wanted him to be.

Lucius's cloak swished when he pushed his son out of his path and planted both his hands on the door frame to Aurelia's bedroom. Lucius and Draco proceeded to pound the manor's floors in search of her. Lucius's long strides, powerful and strong never fell out of rhythm, Draco however started to break out into a small run, his shoes clacked along the floor in an uneven beat. Mr Malfoy was the first to find the open doors out to the back of their estate, he paced through them and looked out into the black abyss. The ground he stood on was disturbed, the tip of his shoe broke the outline of a small footprint in the mud. He swore and spun around back into the building. His wife and son were standing in frantic conversation in the lobby, Lucius strode up to his wife with iron eyes and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Stupid girls gone! Why now? Just when things are going well for us! Why now does she prove to make a mockery of us?"

"Shouldn't we go find her mother?" Draco asked, ignoring his father.

"No leave her!" Lucius barked, he was more worried about himself and his position than Aurelia. His hand found his temples and massaged them with thumb and fingers.

"Lucius think of the consequences...we've kept her here all these years and on the very cusp of her mother returning, we lose her! How would that suit the dark lord" Narcissa spoke quietly with her hand poised over her heart.

Draco was confused to say the least, it was as though both parties were speaking a different language.

"Wife! I've left her alone to keep her sweet!" Lucius pointed a finger in Narcissa's face and spoke with spits of rage. He quickly realised what he had said and apparated in a billow of black smoke. Narcissa Malfoy fell to her knees, her silk dress stretched tight over them. Draco simply placed a supporting hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Not a word Draco" she breathed with a sigh "I'm afraid our lives depend on it" she muttered and looked to her son. He nodded, although he didn't completely understand the predicament they were all in.

High above the grounds of the Manor, Lucius was in black smoky flight and dropped in amongst the trees every so often in search for Aurelia. His wand in the air lit with a Lumos spell was poised and ready to take on whatever creature he should encounter, he was determined to find the girl...alive.

It was past three in the morning when he happened by chance to apparate to the very same spot Aurelia had jumped from. His cool grey stare gazed out upon the still and silent lake, taking in how the moons reflection was dancing in the water. His silver hair whipped in the gathering winds and his ringed fingers held steadfast to branches. By now his polished shoes were scuffed and dirty, as well as his long tail coat jacket. Lucius's eyes lowered in disappointment and tiredness, after he rubbed them they focused on two white spots that floated on the water below. Lucius blinked a few times and saw that they were two flip-flops, his breath caught in his throat as he leaned over the edge of where he stood.

He came to Aurelia's side after leaping into smoke again. He inspected her, she was unconscious and half her broken body was laid in the water. Aurelia had a wound to her head and very obvious broken legs. Lucius swept the hair from his eyes and reached out with steady hands but paused with uncertainty of where was safe to touch her. With the tip of his wand he pushed her curly black hair from her face and held his fingers in front of her mouth and nose, he was relieved to feel a small slither of air there. After he checked her head injury he set about getting her home. In the most careful way he never thought he was capable of he slipped one hand under her floppy head and his other arm under the girl's wet knees. Water trickled off her as she was lifted by her master and bought home in an instant due to his ability to apparate.

The manor was dormant. The occupants were in bed and all was dark, Mr Malfoys shoes echoed when he paced with Aurelia draped over his arms into the dining room, she was placed on the table and the room was lit with a slight flick of his hand. It was at this point her eyes twitched open and rolled forward from the back of her head. She cried silently like a baby with not enough energy to produce a sound from the pain burning through her legs, spit stuck to the edges of her mouth like glue and dirt was smudged across her face. Lucius was panic stricken, his family would be to blame for this, he fled the room to find his wife. Aurelia was left sprawled across the dining room table and was bleeding from three breaks to her legs. Bone protruded from one leg and the other had deep lacerations to the skin at her thigh and knee cap.

Lucius ran through his manor, blood stained his white shirt sleeves and hands, he woke Narcissa from her sleep with a desperate plea for help, more to save his own reputation than Aurelia. Lucius Malfoy knew the nature of the relationship Bellatrix and Voldemort had before he was defeated during the first Wizarding War and was certain his family would be extinguished if Bellatrix was to learn of her daughter's condition.

Narcissa and her husband transferred Aurelia who screamed and protested until she was placed in her bed and put to sleep with a simple sleeping potion. As she snoozed Narcissa spoon-fed her tiny amounts of Skele-Gro that would replenish her bones while Lucius bound her legs in bandages to keep them straight. Narcissa didn't want her husband anywhere near the girl but she couldn't treat her alone and didnt trust him not to drown the girl with potions in his haste. Aurelia needed the maternal hands she deserved all this time. Narcissa's dark eyes looked up and down the girls shattered body, but she couldn't bring herself to look at her husband.

Things in the wizarding world were changing and fast. Voldemort, a dark wizard with evils in him worse than Lucius, was taking control. He had been risen from near death and he used the Malfoy Manor to build his army. The power of his magic was unrivalled, and it was only a matter of time before he recruited his youngest followers. Narcissa feared that the most.

Lucius had been present during the Dark Lord's embodiment, he had been heavily involved in the planning and his wife had since learned that those plans included a boy of 14 years. They did not care for the lives of children, only the greed for power. That terrified Narcissa, she had lost her husband to that book and she was to lose him again to Voldemort...and soon her son. Draco's 16th birthday was approaching quicker than she wanted and she knew her son longed to please his father and therefore could not resist the chance of becoming someone with rank, even when that rank was worthless. Her mind raced with worry as she sat and watched Aurelia heal, she decided to kiss the girl's forehead and leave for rest.


	8. Chapter 8

The school year had begun again, and Aurelia was glad to throw herself on the familiar iron bed she called home for most of 2 years, the edge of which painfully dug into the now healed wound at her thigh. The end of the summer had been profoundly memorable to Aurelia and not for nice reasons. There was a new teacher again that year at Hogwarts and to Aurelia the woman seemed too sickly sweet to like.

Aurelia was in her third year and was permitted to take a Care of Magical Creatures class which she felt genuine excitement for, there were books at Malfoy Manor that had often captured a junior Aurelia and delivered her into a world filled with majestic animals and enchanted wildlife. During class she fell in love with new and exhilarating beings that roamed the land she loved, she felt at ease touching Bowtruckles and Lobalugs alike. She learned about Merpeople and Trolls and that was her favourite, she had dreamed of what resided in the Black Lake since the Triwizard Tournament last year and her new class allowed her to dream further and put fact to her fiction. She developed a strange curiosity for Veela, fierce warrior-like creatures with the beauty of a thousand jewels. The notion that these creatures had a power over men was most satisfactory to Aurelia.

The new teacher's name was Delores Umbridge and she took it upon herself to straighten the school out of its usual practises and out of date procedures (in the woman's opinion). The new rules meant Aurelia couldn't roam free as she once could.

Aurelia started to resent the pink toad just as much as the rest of the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Draco had been enticed into one of her schemes, but he only did that as it meant he had positive recognition and praise for being the bully that he was in school. Aurelia couldn't bare the thought of returning to the manor, even given the tight restrictions Hogwarts was under and she didn't go home for Christmas. She locked herself away in a cell in the dungeons, as spooky as it was, chains hung from the ceiling and somewhere water was leaking in, she endured an entire day and night down there. Every letter she received from Lucius during the break, got thrown on the fire without being read but she eventually received a Howler which she was required to open. A Howler was a letter that expressed the displeasure and anger which typical writing cannot effectively convey. Lucius's ice cold but silky voice slithered out of the red envelope.

"Aurelia Lestrange

I expected you home. I am very disappointed in you and as if your little stunt in the summer wasn't damage enough to our family's reputation, now you've embarrassed me further.

Just you wait Aurelia, I will get my hands on you."

After the words loudly protruded from the folds of paper, the paper ate itself slowly on the stone slabs in front of the fire, letters dropped like crumbs onto the stones and spelled out 'disgrace' before being licked up by the envelopes ribbon-tongue and destroyed. "I will get my hands on you" echoed off the walls and filled Aurelia's head for the rest of the break. Apart from one first year and 2 sixth year students the Slytherin common room was empty, they heard the harsh voice of Lucius Malfoy but were smart enough to remain silent. Aurelia was known to have an uncontrollable temper, even to first years and Lucius was acknowledged as to be a man to avoid. Aurelia had begun to wonder if she made the right decision to be alone for the winter because at night her vile memories would haunt her in her sleep.

However, the Christmas break was soon over, and January bought with it more inches of snow fall, the Slytherin dungeons were beginning to freeze. Ice crept along the walls and floors on the inside due to the ever-present dampness and there were many small leaks in the glass windows on the ceiling that supported the bottom of the Black Lake; the drips formed stalactite icicles. Every student found it difficult to sleep at night, shivers and moans vibrated the air, and the lake groaned like an old metal ship that breathed into the pressures of the deep water.

One evening Aurelia was caught after she had walked too far into the white crispy curiosities of the forest in the snow. She was given a detention with Umbridge. The girl loved to disappear into that forest and watch the little twinkles that sat on the branches when the sun shone through the clouds, or how under a tiny leaf on the ground, the tiniest of creatures could find comfort and warmth away from the cold. Although she did have friends she preferred to be alone, she favoured her own company the same as she had done all her life.

Aurelia reached Umbridge's office and recoiled at its pinkness. Aurelia scoffed at the images of kittens around the room and cringed to herself with disgust. The woman was nauseating, she spoke as if she was talking to a child but instead of offering a healthy apple, would ply the child with chocolate and sugar, and while at it, convince the child that he or she was to blame for their bad choice. Aurelia was handed parchment and chewed on her finger nails while she pointed out to Umbridge that she didn't have a quill and ink. The teacher was right at her side with one of her own, Aurelia noticed its colour was very unusual and must have come from an exotic animal.

"It doesn't need ink!" Umbridge barked just before Aurelia thought to ask for some, "you are to write 'I must obey rules' in silence".

The girl began to write her lines, immediately after one line was written her hand began to ache, her fingertips went numb and fizzy when the veins in her wrist emptied. The back of her hand stung and she slapped it with the other hand and upon lifting to see underneath, Aurelia's sparkly blue eyes widened in alarm; etched into her skin was 'I must obey rules' written in her own hand writing. It didn't bleed out onto the back of her hand but from the tip of the quill she held, a small droplet of crimson ink fell to her page. She was scared, this woman was a teacher and teachers were supposed to be good to their students, yes some of them were not but they were never barbaric like this. She looked to professor Umbridge, who sat at her desk and watched Aurelia intently.

Even with the restrictions and backwards education policies this woman had recently sanctioned in Hogwarts, the nature of those detentions just wasn't right. Aurelia argued with Umbridge that night. She tried to snap the quill, but it was built like steel and she threw her chair across the room in her wrath. Umbridge was tranquil as she stirred her cup of tea while the carnage around her increased, she sent an Immobulus charm into the air and the girl's protests stopped. With the threat of expulsion from school Aurelia reluctantly sat back in her chair and continued calmly, although inside she seethed.

By the time Aurelia had finished her detention her face was salty and stiff with tears and her hand never bled until she was on the walk back to her bed at 1am. She was approached by Filtch the caretaker and his cat, just outside the downward staircase to the common room but his beady eyes lowered to see her hand and allowed her to continue without a word spoken. By morning her hand had stuck to the underside of her pillow, a couple of students noticed her anguish but took no action and after a shower the words were just a weeping red scar.

The Great Hall flourished with students at breakfast. Owls flew overhead, they dropped papers and parcels onto the benches below. Heads turned and watched Aurelia when she entered, she only noticed one or two because her mind was too busy and too tired from her detention with Delores Umbridge. She sat at the Slytherin table and took a piece of toast from the rack, the few people who were sat near to her stopped eating and stared at Aurelia, they were waiting.

Aurelia's sapphire eyes looked around at those looking back at her before one of them shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet under the girl's nose. On the front page was a furious woman with hair as wild as her eyes and she wrestled with the chains at her wrists. The witch screamed and struggled in the moving photo but never moved from the small space she was stood.

It took Aurelia a few seconds longer than it should have to recognise who this person was. The pair resembled each other, they had the same raven hair and similar facial features. Aurelia lost all the oxygen from her lungs, her legs felt as though they were non-existent under the table. As she read the headline her chest burned with her accelerated heart rate.

'Mass Breakout'

Aurelia stood and wailed, her hands grasped in her hair. The entire hall fell silent, they already knew what Aurelia had just seen and realised. The next sound that filled the air was the girl's shoes as she ran from her spectators with the newspaper clutched firmly in her hands. Aurelia didn't have a direction or a clear train of thought, all she knew was that she needed to run. A growling sensation grew in the pit of her stomach as her feet pounded to the damp ground outside the school. Students followed and began to gather and watch her, some of them wondered if someone was going to stop Aurelia but none of them had the stomach to do so, but then Professor Mcgonagall pushed her way through the ever-growing crowd while she held her hat in place, and began to pace after Aurelia.

Aurelia had run so hard and fast that her knees buckled, and she fell. She dropped the newspaper in front of her and sobbed into her hands, its pages mimicked her hair and waved in the wind. Her screams of anguish and fury echoed in the valleys as she rocked back and forth on the floor. Professor Mcgonagall reached the girl, the air around Aurelia fizzed. Mcgonagall was taken aback by the magical activity that expelled with each cry, but she found courage and placed a soothing hand on Aurelia's shoulder. Aurelia didn't have the energy to push her away and continued to sob with heavy cries with staggered breaths. Up in the crowds of students Draco Malfoy was stood. His expression was sombre, but he was the first to leave for class.

Aurelia spent the rest of the day on one of Madam Pomfrey's beds in the hospital wing, she didn't stop crying until the evening when she picked herself up out of bed and walked to her common room, despite the nurse's recommendations. Once there she found another copy of the Daily Prophet with the same demonic looking woman screaming out of it. Aurelia's mind was vacant after she had spent the day thinking too much. She wanted to be alone and grabbed the paper and hot-footed it to the library to avoid getting caught out of bed. A small Lumos spell illuminated the tip of her wand as she sat on the floor in a hidden corner of the library. Everything about the witch on the front page broke Aurelia's heart, the only thing that kept her hopes alive was that her mother was now free from Azkaban, albeit illegally. Aurelia used to dream of a nice lady walking up to Malfoy Manor in whimsical pale robes, boasting of the cottage she owned far away with blackberry bushes and blue skies. Aurelia visited that safe spot in the library every night for three days but by the fourth day, she walked into classes looking noticeably haggard and stressed. When nightfall came she returned once again to the library, to stare at her mother in the slightly damaged and dog-eared newspaper she had cradled.

Professor Snape joined Aurelia on the fourth night, he had followed her after growing concerned for her during Potions, but he stood in front of the girl who was curled up on the floor for half an hour before she noticed anyone was there. Aurelia screamed with a jolt. She wiped away tears but didn't bother to get up, she looked pathetic; her eyebrows raised to the centre of her forehead and the sorrow within her poured from her bright blue eyes.

"Miss Lestrange... tell me what is written on your hand" came Snape's monotone drone into the cold air, to which the girl rubbed her scars with her thumb. "So why are you again, up here ...breaking the rules?" he continued.

Aurelia didn't provide an answer to him, so Snape spoke again, but he was cut short.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whined in barely a whisper "You must have known. I'd heard stories about her when I was small. I'd forgotten her name though".

Snape's mouth tightened, he hadn't ever considered himself to be the right person to console a crying teenage girl.

"I hoped...I just hoped things would be different. I really wanted to be different from them. I wanted..." she paused for a deep breath, but she didn't have the energy to carry on. Tears ran slowly down her cheeks as she slumped in the corner. Her eyes ached to close for some rest, but her brain refused. Severus Snape knew what Aurelia meant when she spoke. Considering that he knew of the life she had in the hands of Lucius Malfoy, she was mourning the loss of a lifelong dream. He picked the exhausted girl up by the tops of her bony arms and walked with her, Aurelia staggered to keep up with her professor. His cold eyes looked to the small white hand clasped around his iron grip on her body.

Aurelia found herself being tucked into bed once again by Madam Pomfrey. Through fatigue her mind was just as vacant as her expression. Madam Pomfrey was informed of the girl's recent discovery and truly felt pity for her, after all most the witches and wizards in the land knew of what a terrible woman Bellatrix Lestrange was.

Snape left the hospital wing and swiftly left the Hogwarts Castle, he marched across the grounds with determination, his black woollen cloak swished and flowed behind him with his strides. His face was stern; he knew where he was going and why. He didn't think it was wise to bother Umbridge for permission to leave the school and Snape knew that once he was out of the boundaries he could apparate freely anyway. As soon as his sleek shoe touched the dirt outside of the gates he was gone in an instant. His destination? A dark Manor that resided in Wiltshire, home to a family that gave Snape a foul taste in his mouth, but a family whom he was obliged to acknowledge none-the-less. A small flick of his wand opened the locked doors to the home and the professor walked in. Severus knew his way around this house, he gracefully elevated up the stairs and found the owners sat in small conversation by the fire in the drawing room. Severus burst in unannounced and raised his wand to meet the startled face of Mr Malfoy. The blonde-haired man raised his hands in response and flexed his palms to Severus. Narcissa gently placed her china cup down and faced their intruder. Snape stood a couple of inches taller than Malfoy, he stared straight into his eyes of evil and greed. Neither men twitched or wavered in that moment. In the pit of Snape's stomach there was innate desire to attack the man who frequently hurt a child. Remnants of a memory that contained a smaller Aurelia sat at a desk in his classroom so desperately trying to find a way to tell her teacher that she had been abused. Which obviously had never stopped in the two years since either, and now the man responsible was an inch from the tip of his wand and unarmed.

"How may we help you this evening Severus?" Narcissa spoke with ease, she did not care for the dangerous predicament her husband was in.

Severus straightened himself up with a roll of his shoulders. His wand arm never relinquished its height. "The girl needs to be at home, she needs the truth" he stated, and his eyes moved back to Lucius; narrowed and displeased. "It is my request that she be collected and cared for ... constantly" as he finished his sentence his coal eyes never moved from the depths of Lucius's.

Severus apparated back to Hogwarts. Both Lucius and Narcissa turned their heads to a darkened corner behind them and out sauntered Bellatrix Lestrange with her tongue in her cheek and hands on her hips.

"My daughter?" her voice was raised, and her slender fingers gestured to where Snape was stood seconds before, indicating that she was asking if that was who Snape spoke of. Narcissa gave her husband a concerned look before nodding and waiting for her sister's response. Narcissa was certain Snape knew of their secrets and was just then becoming aware of just how close they were to being found out. She hated herself for thinking it, but her husband had to find a way of silencing Aurelia. Now that mother and daughter were to be reunited.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning an arrogant Lucius Malfoy stalked the passageways of Hogwarts, his black leather clothes and heavy cane were stark contrast to the casual and colourful robes of the teachers and students of Hogwarts. He gathered attention and rumours were sent flying through the halls faster than he walked.

Lucius stood in a profoundly pink room, with the sickly-sweet characteristics of a little girl's dolls house. He stood shoulder to shoulder with Severus Snape and he looked around the room with a look of disdain across his face. Severus was in a heated conversation with Professor Umbridge, he exerted his powerful tongue over the toad-like woman, but she argued back. They discussed the matter of Aurelia Lestrange. Neither men wanted to admit they knew of the fugitive in the Malfoy Manor but they both needed Aurelia out of Hogwarts, but each of their secret motives were different. They implied Aurelia needed relief from the stresses of school before she put herself into St. Mungos Hospice. Umbridge insisted that there was nothing the matter with the girl and that she only needed a firm hand, she picked up and stroked the exotic feathered quills. Snape interrupted with a lie, with smooth elegance he insisted that the student needed time and a resolution to her troubles before she gave the school a bad name. The lie fell off his tongue like second nature.

Both men turned their heads when the door behind them opened, Umbridge's round face peered out from behind them. In the doorway stood Aurelia, her appearance looked very neglected, her eyes were red with merciless tears and, her hair was unbrushed and matted. She wore a white night-gown and nothing on her feet. Madam Pomfrey gently pushed Aurelia forward, shut the door and left.

Mr. Malfoy was first to turn his body to greet the girl, her toes were white as she padded forward and slowly linked her arms around his middle and buried her head in his neck. Lucius couldn't help but smirk, he raised his chin along with his eyes to gloat at Severus. Lucius took great pleasure from the discomfort Aurelia's actions so obviously caused Severus. Delores Umbridge cleared her throat with a petite cough.

"Miss Lestrange...tell me what is it that troubles you" Umbridge spoke to the girl but her eyes never left Snape's.

Severus felt a brief twinge of annoyance, not many people disbelieved his words.

"Let the girl leave. I'll clear this up and have her sent back in a day or two" said the blonde-haired man and he bid his companions farewell and left with his arm snaked around Aurelia's shoulders. Snape took off towards the dungeons in a seething frenzy, there were some things in his life he regretted and loathed, and holding his current position started to prove to be his greatest and hardest pretence.

From a high window Draco Malfoy watched his father climb into a black horse-drawn carriage with Aurelia, he was a little surprised to see the rumour of his father at the school was true but understood why he was there, and took a guess at where Aurelia was headed. Behind him Pansy Parkinson ushered him away. Inside the carriage, conversation began.

"What a dump, Dumbledore has ruined that place. Umbridge will straighten it out." Mr Malfoy looked to the girl who sat opposite him, she sat very timidly with her knees together and hands delicately planted on top of them, she picked at her nails and Malfoy saw the words etched into her hand. He questioned her;

"You've heard the news?"

Aurelia's blue eyes started to climb from Malfoy's shiny shoes, up to view his wide apart knees, to his torso and to his face before quickly removing her eyes to the window. She noticed the clouds grew darker and a few drops of rain started to fall from the sky. Mirroring the weather, a solitary tear drop rolled down her cheek. She pursed her lips before she spoke, but Aurelia couldn't bring herself to look again upon the man she hated... and needed.

"Am I going to see my mother?" She asked, after she waited in vain for an answer she moved her eyes to Lucius. Her heart pounded in her chest when they made eye contact. He had been looking at her body, her feet, hands, and neck. He considered how she had grown, she was now fourteen and she was beautiful, the beast in his belly was hungry.

Aurelia's heart beat violently, she was sure Lucius could hear it, he had that familiar glint of power in his eyes. Lucius sat upright in his seat and nodded once, the mention of Bellatrix made him nervous. A lump came to his throat and his appetite for Aurelia recoiled. Lucius's top lip curled and with nostrils flared when his mind raced with ways he could make the girl stay quiet about her abuse.

"Wear this" Mr Malfoy bent forward, his head was so close to Aurelia that she could smell his hair, pipe tobacco and cinnamon, the scent made her eyes flutter. He pulled a box from between his feet and put it on his knees. "Your fortunes have changed Aurelia" Their eyes met, both anticipated what was to happen next. Lucius opened the box and handed her a thick, grey velvet and corseted dress. Aurelia carefully lifted her bottom off the seat and raised her arms to remove her white hospital gown from her body. With one arm she covered her breasts and the other reached for the dress. Aurelia nervously looked to Lucius to find his grey eyes staring back at her own again. Although brief, the connection spoke a thousand words. Aurelia put her arms up inside the skirt and bodice of the dress, but the corset strings were too tight. Lucius Malfoy reached over and tugged on the dress, he loosened the strings with his strong hands and grasped the material to pull it down. He still held on to each side of it when her face was exposed, and she brushed her hair from her eyes and plucked his hands from her. Aurelia adjusted the dress's position and slid her buttocks onto her heels to let the skirt fall to her feet. Awkward silence filled the air, along with their elevated breathing.

Lucius Malfoy scooted forward on his seat once more, the breath caught in Aurelia's throat. He placed his large hands on Aurelia's shoulders and turned her. He gracefully pulled the corset ribbons until the dress hugged her waist tightly. It had been a long time since Malfoy had physical contact with Aurelia, his fingers curled and flexed to hold onto her hips. She had curves. Aurelia's small hands guided her mane of hair to one side and exposed her neck and right shoulder. Aurelia looked over her shoulder and saw Lucius lean forward in her peripheral vision.

Lucius had an ache in his trousers, he leant towards her but saw she still had the shiny remnants of the bite mark he had left on her as a child. The man remembered how her blood had slowly trickled down the front of her and how it tasted on his teeth when the iron aroma flooded his nostrils. He recollected her small and damaged figure sprawled on the floor of his office. His bite was a sign of frustration. His blue eyes moved to watch her tiny hairs stand up on the back of her neck and followed the outbreak of goose bumps down her arms. He took a long breath into his lungs and sat back in his seat, his heart beat wildly in his chest.

Aurelia was nervous to meet her mother, it was something she had desperately wished to happen for a long time and in that moment, Lucius's touch comforted her. When his hands suddenly left her body, she felt humiliated. Malfoy had been vile to her, he had made a child do things that no child should even know of...but, he was the one constant thing in her life that never left. Aurelia admired the dress she wore, it was a dark grey colour, like the pinafore of her school uniform. It was soft to touch but if rubbed the wrong way, felt rough.

Heavy rain pounded the roof of the carriage, the noise was an accelerative to the tension between the two. Lucius Malfoy was agitated, his cane was taken from his side by the girl. He watched her through intense eyes. Aurelia took the wand from the cane and placed it inside the grip of Lucius, she held his hand with the both of hers and lifted the wand to her chin. He swallowed and parted his lips, her face was painfully close to his. He applied pressure to his wand which caused Aurelia's head to tilt, he could feel her breath crawl over his lips. Malfoy didn't say a word, but a yellow glow washed over her face and left her applied with luxurious makeup. Her eyelashes grew in length and thickness and dark ruby red covered her mouth. Aurelia opened her eyes and the vivid pools of blue connected with Lucius's grey stare, but they parted.

"Aurelia" Malfoy breathed, "your mother must never know of us"

Aurelia's eyes rolled to the back of her head when the memories he just gave to Aurelia brought vomit to her mouth. Outside, they rolled into the gravel pathway to the Manor. Anxiety shot through Aurelia and she trembled as she took Lucius's hand to steady her descent from the carriage. Inside was a convicted criminal, an escapee...her mother.

Aurelia Lestrange stood behind Lucius Malfoy in front of their dining room doors. Aurelia breathed fast, her mind convinced her she was in danger. She wobbled from foot to foot and began to panic. She fought to keep her tears inside her eyes and grabbed a hold of Lucius's arm. He was vicious with his movements to remove her before the doors opened, and they walked through.

The room was darkened and appeared to be empty, Aurelia's eyes searched the room and she looked to Lucius for reassurance but was startled by a laugh from behind her. Aurelia spun to see a woman strut from the shadows that the roaring fire in the fireplace cast to dance around the room.

"Oh! Look at you!" Bellatrix gasped, her eyes were wide and had a demonic radiance. She walked agonisingly slow around the girl and then paced backwards a few steps to take in full view of Aurelia.

Aurelia stood in shock, their first meeting was not how she had imagined it would have been. She couldn't find any words to say. Aurelia just stood with furrowed brows and tightened lips.

"My daughter, how you've grown after thirteen years" Bellatrix exclaimed with fake enthusiasm dripping from her voice.

"I'm fourteen" was all Aurelia could think to say and she still glowered with a frown.

Bellatrix let out a stifled chuckle that echoed through the room, the woman released a small sigh of air with a smile before she advanced on her daughter once more. She was close enough to whisper to Aurelia, but she bellowed.

"Give mummy a twirl then, let me look at you!

Aurelia's body jumped at the sudden increase in pace. She cowered her head and expected her legs to wobble but she walked in a circle with strength and elegance. While she faced away from Bellatrix she could see Mr and Mrs Malfoy by the doors. Aurelia sucked on the spit in her mouth and if permitted would have liked to hex the pair of them.

Mother and daughter were a mirror image of each other, only Aurelia was smaller in height and had blue eyes compared to her mother's dark brown. Bellatrix Lestrange walked past Aurelia and applauded the Malfoys for the safe keeping and their care of Aurelia.

Could her Mother not see the scars and marks on her skin? Could she not see the deep lines on her face? Aurelia's fury grumbled as she watched the woman skip about with elation. Bellatrix encircled Aurelia, she flicked at her hair and poked at the girl's sides. The younger Lestrange felt shamed, the Malfoy's knew of her visions and dreams of a mother and the woman who was presented to her was far from those ideals. This woman was no mother. She was a lunatic, and to say Aurelia was heartbroken was an understatement. She simply picked up the front of her dress, left the dining room and the adults and walked to her bedroom and shut the door.

Narcissa and her husband were on the edge of insanity as they watched Bellatrix greet Aurelia. Between them they knew that there was a strong possibility that the damage done by Lucius's cruel hands could be exposed. Lucius now knew that his wife had known of his secret because her body were just as tense as his own. Bellatrix only chuckled and licked her lips after her eyes followed her daughter out of the room. Her piercing gaze turned on the couple.

"How dare she?!" Bellatrix screeched, Narcissa raised her hands to grip her husband's arm.

"Are you going to do something about that, or have you gone soft on the girl?!" she continued but quieter and with more seriousness. Narcissa put one foot forward to walk the way Aurelia fled but Lucius Malfoy stopped her and with powerful legs, walked after the girl.

Bellatrix smirked, "I see your husband is more assertive with his intolerance sissy..." she continued with a scoff "quiet tonight, aren't you?" she probed, "Something wrong?"

Narcissa had lost the use of her tongue, she fought to find the right words.

"N... nothing... she's just a girl Bella, give her a chance. You've been gone..."

"What do you expect when you've spoiled her. She's weak minded, like you! Well I won't have it!" and in a state of mania Bellatrix withdrew her wand from its holster and ran out of the dining room. Narcissa clutched her stomach and fell into a dining chair with the shakes of the nerves she had to hold in.

Upstairs in Aurelia's bedroom Lucius was beyond angry, his eyes were filled with rage and his lips were pulled back so tight over his teeth that all the pink had disappeared from them. He had Aurelia pinned against her dressing table and squeezed either side of her face between his thumb and fingers. He spoke centimetres away from her mouth, his literal spits of rage landed on her face and his hips rocked in between her legs. Aurelia was truly frightened. The last time she had witnessed the pure fury that this man could produce, she was much younger. Her lips quivered as she whimpered and clawed at his wrist to try and release her face from his iron grip.

His voice was thick with lust, but his raging words unexpectedly changed. He was deathly afraid, and his words slipped from his mouth, calm and smooth.

"Aurelia, she cannot know. Do I make myself clear?" Lucius felt a wave of unmeasurable pleasure flurry through his body, he enjoyed being in a state of power. He enjoyed being in control, being on top to watch them writhe beneath him. It didn't matter if it was mentally or physically, Lucius loved to inflict pain, pleasure, and fear. The moment he finished his threat, Bellatrix burst through the double doors with her wand raised and the position she caught her brother-in-law and her daughter in was a surprise to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to those who have read my story so far. Please be kind and leave a review? Your thoughts are much appreciated.

Lucius looked behind his shoulder in horror to Bellatrix who had just entered to see him buried between Aurelia's knees. Malfoy's quick mind slipped his wand from his waistcoat and pressed it into Aurelia's neck. The girl sobbed. To Malfoy's amazement Bellatrix released a growling laugh, the kind that develops from in the pit of the stomach. Lucius looked back to Aurelia, his eyes darted between the two of hers, he didn't know whether to drop his hold on the girl's face or tighten it. Bellatrix Lestrange was a hard woman to read, even for him.

Bellatrix walked around the bed.

"Well done Lucius!" She spoke, her voice was nothing like Aurelia had pictured. It was erratic.

Malfoy turned back to Aurelia. He looked to her lips, licked his own in an attempt to satisfy his hunger and paced backwards with the tip of his wand still held to her neck.

"Are you ready to apologise to mummy?" Bellatrix folded her arms and pouted her lips at Aurelia.

Aurelia's eyebrows frowned, and her big blue eyes moved to Lucius before she crudely pushed his wand and hand away from her body, she smoothed the front of her dress and wiped the tears from her face. Her eye make-up left black smears across her hands.

"Of course she is" he stated, out of breath but relieved. "Aren't you Aurelia?" he addressed the girl who observed his wand and then her mother.

Aurelia was extremely confused, she realised her mouth was dry. The spit stuck to her teeth and lips and she found it hard to swallow to provide an answer. A couple of left over tears fell from her eyes when she blinked and looked down to her feet.

A moment passed before Aurelia lifted her eyes and stared straight into the deathly cold, brown glare of her mother's and at that precise moment the room lit, and the sky roared with a clap of thunder. Aurelia gave her mother the apology that she never wanted to give. Bellatrix smirked, and she and Malfoy left the girl's bedroom, her doors locked behind them.

Before dawn broke Aurelia was up and dressed for the day. During the night she had plenty of time for her mind to piece together the evening she endured. Her mother was as mad and unpredictable as a Cornish Pixie. She felt duped by her own dreams. Aurelia continued with her own plans of escape now that Bellatrix wasn't a viable option. The girl laid on her bed and thought of her fate if she stayed with the people of the Manor. She sat upright and paused for a second, she knew she was due to return to Hogwarts that evening and there was a book she'd come across in the Manor library that would be beneficial to her Creatures class. She tried the handles of her door to find she was no longer trapped inside her bedroom.

The doors to the library were also unlocked and left slightly open. The room was circular with tall shelves of books that reached the ceiling, in the middle of the room was a large wooden desk and a wide, leather buttoned chair. But before Aurelia could fully walk into the library she heard the unforgettable voice of her mother.

"Oh, come now Lucius." Bellatrix's whine sounded through the silence of the books. Aurelia peeked around the edge of the shelves and saw the white-blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy sat at the desk with a quill in one hand and a whisky glass in the other. Bellatrix was stood behind him with her arms hung round his neck. Aurelia watched her mother's hands glide down his shirt and into his lap.

Lucius rested his head back onto her shoulder and a loud tut broke the quietness, it was a poor attempt of displaying his objection. Aurelia's pace of breath quickened, and her mouth parted at what she was seeing. She couldn't remove her eyes from the two, she knew it was wrong to watch but she was intrigued. Not just to see her mother but to see Lucius with the tables turned.

"Lucius... Where is my husband?" Bellatrix continued, her voice was a pitch lower and quieter. His shirt had been unbuttoned to reveal his muscular chest. Aurelia couldn't see beneath the desk, but she imagined his trousers were also unbuttoned. Underneath, in the shadows of the desk Bellatrix slipped her hands inside the man's undergarments. Malfoy's face was strained, and he looked concerned when he looked to his lap. His face was taken out of view for Aurelia when her mother raised the skirt of her dress and climbed on top of the seated man. Aurelia heard a muffled growl emit from his throat as Bellatrix continued, the girl's stomach lurched and somewhere inside her, she felt aroused. Perhaps Aurelia's mother could teach her something that she wanted; to successfully manipulate for personal gain.

"Where is my husband Lucius?!" Bellatrix sounded a little angry, her hands were buried in Malfoy's silky locks, she pulled a little too hard. Lucius roughly grabbed her wrists and shoved her hands off his head. Bellatrix rode him back and forth. She leaned her hands back behind her on the desk for leverage and his shoes loudly scraped along the floor when Aurelia watched his legs relax and part. Bellatrix elevated one hand to touch the man's face, but he forcefully pushed her hand away again, with a snarl.

"Do you treat my sister this way Lucius?" Bellatrix breathed again. Lucius Malfoy remained silent as she further crushed her hips to his. Aurelia never blinked, she watched his hands creep up Bellatrix's back and hold her body down by her shoulders. The girl could see the whites of his knuckles as his hands gripped her body and he thrust his hips upwards. Lucius had to clear his throat before he spoke;

"London. He's in London you wench!" he furiously moaned into her hair. Bellatrix had her answer and she tried to remove herself from Lucius, but he was too strong. Even though Bellatrix flailed her legs and pushed at him, he picked her up and threw her on his desk. The woman's head collided with the marble writing station, she gave a short shriek and returned to her continuous pounding of Lucius with her fists until he finished with violent thrusts and released his grip. Bellatrix was more than infuriated and as soon as he left her body she grasped her wand from the straps at her ankle and sent a curse with a flash of red into his chest. Lucius's screams sent shivers down Aurelia's spine, her eyes slammed shut but she quickly opened them to see him doubled over. Lucius's face was as white as a ghost, the veins in his forehead were fit to burst and he clutched a hold of his stomach. Aurelia could feel the intensity of her mother's curse, the heat swirled around the room. She felt every muscle in her body tense, but she couldn't lift her eyes from his suffering. Aurelia saw his sorrowful eyes flick open before she was grabbed by the hand and pulled from the library and into another room.

Narcissa had been the one to remove her from her hiding spot. Aurelia breathed as though she had been running. She sucked in air through her nose as if she had been pulled from a burning building and rested her head and body against the closed door.

Once Aurelia realised she was in the company of Narcissa, questions tumbled from her mouth, but in her hurry, they made no sense. Narcissa flew to Aurelia and hushed her with her finger to the girl's lips. When Aurelia was silent, and their eyes connected; Narcissa pulled herself back.

"I'm related to you?" Aurelia whispered, "you're my Aunt"

Narcissa just stood there almost in tears, dumbfounded and ashamed.

"And Lucius he..." Aurelia paused and looked at the closed door behind herself. "She's your sister? Why didn't you do something?" Aurelia referred to the rape that had just happened in the library, but Narcissa assumed a different meaning.

"Heavens know I tried Aurelia! I tried so hard! You have no idea what my husband can be like. His greed... his appetite and strength" Narcissa pleaded but with perfect composure.

Aurelia inwardly smiled, it amused her that Narcissa had the wrong idea, but she was also offended. "I do" she whispered. "I know exactly what he can be like, he has visited my quarters more times than you or I can count. I have more marks on my skin than anyone I know, marks that your husband left on me".

Narcissa had closed her eyes, her world around her had started to spin. She was suddenly light headed and had to steady herself with the nearest piece of furniture.

Aurelia continued, "The only person you've ever truly cared for is Draco" her words were said with a cruel tone because Aurelia was hurt.

Narcissa rose from her seat and met Aurelia's words with fierce defiance, she pulled herself up to her full height and spoke with authority.

"And nothing can change that." Narcissa Malfoy spoke through her pain, she left the room with elegance and poise. She had protected Draco but neglected Aurelia and there was nothing more she wanted to do to reverse the damage. Aurelia was her sister's responsibility now, Narcissa had fulfilled her task, but nothing could aid the pain she felt. The same hands that entered her own bed at night were the same hands liable for the physical scars on the girl, but it was made clear to Narcissa that her hands were also stained too.

Aurelia returned to her room to wait for her return to Hogwarts, that was her only option left to leave the chaos of her life at the Malfoy Manor. The girl dropped to the floor and wailed, it was a slow and anguish ridden cry. Her heart had broken into a thousand pieces, glass rained down on her back when the light bulbs shattered above her.

Aurelia was alone on her journey from her home to school. The students there avoided her more after her mother's escape was broadcasted in the Daily Prophet. Even those who she considered a friend only engaged in small conversations with her. She felt more alone than the times she actually was alone before she came to Hogwarts. The girl returned to school to find that Professor Umbridge had taken over Hogwarts as Headmaster, Aurelia felt sick, that woman would smite anyone to get what she wanted. Aurelia Lestrange couldn't sleep again so she took a walk in the dead of night and searched for Severus Snape. During the descent down to his dungeon classroom she could hear male voices, there seemed to be an argument taking place.

Aurelia crouched, and tip toed towards the dungeon door, it was ajar. Inside Snape had pushed Harry Potter into a chair that almost tipped with the force of the teacher's actions. Aurelia had no idea what was happening between them but a name they spoke of rung through Aurelia's ears. She had heard this name before and of Harry Potter's troubles with it. Most members of the Wizarding World daren't speak of him. The Dark Lord. It got Aurelia thinking of her mother, and her mother's crimes. Aurelia took off into the night to research.

There wasn't much to find in the library about The Dark Lord or Bellatrix Lestrange. She wished Professor Lupin was still at the school, he would have aided her. Maybe Draco knew, he was in the same year as Potter. After a tense hour of secretly flitting about the books she carefully found her way back to bed, without consequences. However, sleep did not nourish her body easily. The vision of Harry Potter being thrown across the dungeons battered her eyelids. Aurelia tossed and turned as she imagined Harry at the mercy of a different man. A man who had killed a fellow student last year, a man she couldn't put a face to.

The next evening Aurelia laid on the floor of the Slytherin common room, huddled next to the fire. She rested on her stomach and quietly wrote her Transfigurations essay on thick parchment. Her breath puffed in clouds of steam, the cross over between January and February was notoriously cold at Hogwarts. The common room appeared to be empty but the certainty of that was never guaranteed. It was eerie in the dark, every unexplained noise caused Aurelia to flinch and look out into the black abyss of the common room with wide eyes. As she swung her feet in the air behind herself, something approached her from around the furniture.

Draco Malfoy had entered the common room from the boy's dormitory. He was headed to meet Pansy, but he was startled to see a small fire still glowing and Aurelia Lestrange laid on the hearth of the fireplace. He crept towards her and threw himself over the back of the sofa and landed in the seat with his feet up. Aurelia's tiny body jumped so hard at his sudden appearance that she screamed and almost set herself on fire. Her quill flipped from her hand and its feather ended up singed in the flames.

Air squeaked through his throat when he laughed at his work.

"Malfoy shush! Do you know how late it is?!" Aurelia whispered, her face had flushed a bright pink and she hurried to collect her papers and scramble to her feet. Once fully straight and with armfuls of her essay she turned and pressed immediately into the body of Malfoy. He had got to his feet and walked to the girl. A small one-sided smile was present on his face, Aurelia gasped for the second time, rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth wide to yell at him.

Draco pushed his forefinger to his own lips with an arrogant look plastered across his entire face. Draco shifted a foot closer to her and closed the gap she had made; the dwindling flames left them in near darkness.

Aurelia took her moment.

"I want to know about Voldemort" she pressed.

A door in the direction of Snape's quarters creaked, Draco grabbed Aurelia by the arm and ran with her in tow to a tall, but empty cabinet. Her parchments fluttered to the ground behind her.

Inside the cabinet Draco held a hand over Aurelia's mouth and peered through the lattice work. A dark shadow flit through the room and out the door. Aurelia grappled and managed to push his hand away, she glared at him, but he wouldn't have been able to see her because they were in total frozen darkness.

"Don't speak his name" Malfoy whispered but a few inches away from her ear.

Aurelia was somewhat frightened with how close they were. The only thing she could see in front of her was a slight radiance from his white school shirt and hair.

"Why?" she whispered slowly.

"Don't ask questions, just do what I said." He took his head backwards.

There was a short pause, Draco looked outside again. Aurelia watched him, his shirt reminded her of the library and how her mother got what she wanted.

Aurelia places both her hands on his chest, she flexed and rubbed her fingers into his covered flesh. He flinched away from her but only as far as the cabinet would allow.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, he felt unable to move. Her touch was intoxicating.

"Tell me about my mother. Why was she in prison?" Aurelia breathed and pushed her body to him. Her thigh fitted neatly in the hot gap between his legs.

Draco was rough, he grasped both her hands and pushed her, she fell backwards, and he toppled forward. His face was an inch from hers, his breath crawled on her skin. There was silence again but the cabinet had rocked with the fast movement from within.

"She's a nasty woman." Draco spat. "She's killed, she's hurt and she's crazy." He stopped, his hair shook in front of his forehead before it was crushed between them. "And you are not her, Aurelia." He leant his head on hers, he had his eyes closed and Aurelia had the fleeting thought that he was about to kiss her, but she could taste his fear.

"I'm sorry" He finally broke the air. He couldn't give her the answer's she wanted, and he was sorry for that. He could feel her breasts heave against his chest with each of her quick breaths. Draco sighed and opened the cabinet. He had left her when he felt the front of his trousers grow tighter, he was mortified with his bodies reaction to her. Aurelia didn't leave the cabinet straight away, she slumped down to her bottom and sat, until her brain could take no more thoughts.

Aurelia and Draco returned home for the summer to the wrath of Bellatrix Lestrange and the utter despair of Narcissa Malfoy. The kids were almost hit by glass and fine china that had been propelled through the air by Bellatrix when they entered the dining room, they had found the source of the commotion.


	11. Chapter 11

In the month before school ended Lucius had been arrested and thrown into Azkaban, he had been accused of being a Deatheater: a follower of the Dark Lord. Draco felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. He deafeningly asked his mother how that could have happened to his family, his father was a natural at evading persecution, it was a talent of his.

Aurelia left the room and ran into the open space of the garden grounds behind the manor. She was a mess with mixed emotions. She knew of the brutality of Lucius's work, but what she didn't know was who he worked for or with, until those moments in the dining room. She had heard stories of the Deatheater's and their ruthlessness, she had seen her mother's dark mark on her forearm in the moments before they exited the room. So that confirmed to Aurelia that the Deatheaters were as real as she was and therefore so were the horror stories. However, although that news brought fear to the girl, it also meant that she was at Malfoy Manor without Lucius lurking in the shadows.

But there were worse things in the shadows now.

"Aurelia!" A loud voice screeched from the depths of the Manor. Aurelia was caught off guard in the doorway of Draco's bedroom, it was empty, and she was alone. Her name echoed again, and she looked away from the room and down the hall. Her hair swished behind her, but her feet never moved. Again, he was gone. Each time throughout the summer that she had attempted to sneak across and into his room she was met with nothing but a vacant room.

Aurelia blinked and tried to focus her eyes to the shadows at the end of the hall. Her heart quickened when she could make out the silhouette of a large but bent over figure, it was staring in her direction.

The girls body broke into a sweat, there was never any guests this far into the Manor. What was it doing, what even was it?

Aurelia had no wand, nor did she have permission to use it if she did have it. Her bedroom was just behind her, her thoughts raced in her mind as she calculated the distance and time it might take her to get inside and lock herself inside. Her delicate toes lifted from the cold floor and Aurelia darted through her doors. She threw her body weight against them to close to barrier between her and the apparent monster.

The girl was sure she could hear footsteps beyond her doors, she shivered uncontrollably with adrenaline, it rang through her ears. Her door suddenly shook violently, with loud bangs from the other side. Aurelia heaved air into her lungs but held her palms against the door with all her strength.

"Aurelia!" It was clear now that it was her mother that banged on the other side of the door but before another blow could come down on the wood, the door flew from its hinges. It shattered and the sound reverberated through the house with the girls scream. Both Aurelia and pieces of door and dust flew backwards and across her bed. Bellatrix had blasted her way into the girl's room with a powerful Bombarda Maxima. Aurelia Lestrange had unfortunately and unknowingly been so close to the tip of her mother's wand that she was thrown across the room and rendered unconscious, sprawled on the floor at the other side of her bed with the force of the spell.

Bellatrix sauntered into her daughter's room to inspect the mess she had made. Both overly large doors were in pieces and scattered about the room, around and on top of Aurelia, Bellatrix kicked at her daughter's bare foot and leant over to inspect her.

"Next time! You'll come straight away!" She hollered, laughed, and walked away.

Bellatrix Lestrange had been incessantly cruel to Aurelia, throughout the summer Aurelia had tried to talk to her mother on countless occasions but she was given excuses and sometimes gifts instead of her mother's time and attention. The Manor had become a very busy place, Aurelia noticed that each day there were more people in every room and every way she turned. The people all wore very similar attire to each other, but each were visibly startling in their own way, they didn't pay much attention to Aurelia, but she was attracted by the brooding attitudes and mysterious eyes of the humans and beasts that wondered around her home freely, now that the master was away. The girl's heart skipped a beat when one morning she spotted familiar white blonde hair hidden between a crowd of the dark followers.

Aurelia took a step forward and craned her neck to see. It was Draco Malfoy. He stood in front of the doors to the dining room and Aurelia's mother; Bellatrix was slightly behind him. After some moving and ducking about she saw that Bellatrix had her left hand on the back of Draco's neck and the other hand held on to his hands that were tied with rope behind his back. Aurelia stopped in her tracks, she witnessed her mother's fingers stroke the boys neck and as the doors opened, the people around her arched their necks to peer into the entrance of the room that Draco and Bellatrix now blocked. The fire inside the room lit up the faces that were contained there, one face in particular, caught the attention of the girl. The features bore striking resemblances to her own. Amongst the small scuffle of the people eager to also look inside the room, a violent physical fight broke which then turned to a colourful wand duel. Aurelia hurried to her room but took solace in Draco's room because his doors were still intact.

Aurelia Lestrange had spent more time in his room than her own after he had collected her from the rubble of her room. Draco Malfoy had spent most of the summer break in the company of his mother and her sister, he had been training with them but the evening after Bellatrix assaulted the doors of Aurelia's room, Draco had finally returned to his room. The state of Aurelia's startled him. He walked through the threshold and panicked when he found her, but his strong arms lifted her to his own bed with ease. Each night from then on Aurelia crept into his bed, at first Draco protested but soon he too found solace in her company. The pair slept separated by 10 inches of mattress but one night, he was awake and waiting for her. Malfoy watched her creep into his room, he heard the click of his lock and the rustle of his bed sheets. He stared at her silhouette of thick curly hair and followed the line of her body down to her feet. Draco propped his head up onto his hand and bent elbow and whispered her name.

There was once a time where her name brought a sour taste to his tongue, but now at this time, both their souls were aching, and they felt drawn to one another.

Aurelia hummed in response to her name.

"How did you get that scar?" He asked.

Aurelia's eyes fluttered open and raised to Draco's height. She had refused to answer that question each time it had propelled out of a person's mouth, but for him, she spoke.

"I think I was 10." The girl's voice was barely audible but strong. Her heart beat fast when the memory flashed through her mind.

"It was so dark... and I was fighting to escape ... I think it was his cane".

She didn't need to explain who it was she referenced. Draco knew who she spoke of, he pulled her head towards his body and cradled her under his chin, his long fingers were buried in her hair. Aurelia pulled her body to his and hugged his torso with her arm and his legs with her own.

"and did he...hurt you?" Draco asked again. By now his heartbeat was so fast and Aurelia could feel it.

Aurelia nodded in reply "it was the first time your father had touched me, if that's what you're asking".

Draco Malfoy kissed the top of the girl's head. Aurelia's stomach flipped, but the sensation was one of desire and not fear.

"I'm ok though Draco".

He knew that she wasn't ok, he had seen her body tense when approached by her mother, he had seen her flinch when close to the other men in the house, and he himself had recently been thrust into the adult world that caused her anguish. Despite that he still dreamed of the power and riches that he could gain from the Deatheaters' world, and he longed for success, like that of his fathers.

Aurelia returned to Hogwarts looking like a different person. Her wardrobe was full of lavish silks and expensive velvets. She wore her wand in a leather holster on her forearm. She was also adorned with jewellery of diamonds, emeralds, and silver. She was a Lestrange, and her mother would make sure everyone knew it. Draco returned to Hogwarts but with ambition for another prize, he had tried to talk with Aurelia about his summer endurances, but he failed to find the words each time. He kept his forearm covered and kept his fate a secret. He wore his disgust for the school on his face for all to see, and it pained Aurelia.

Draco Malfoy had grown increasingly distant as the school year continued, his anger and torment also grew and despite Aurelia's efforts to make contact, the pair remained detached. During spring while most students flocked outdoors, Aurelia followed Malfoy in the opposite direction. She had seen him climb the same set of stairs, headed the same way repeatedly throughout the winter, when the girl caught up with him, she called his name.

Draco immediately spun on his heels, his head wheeled around as he looked for other followers and he forced Aurelia against a wall, with one hand he covered her mouth. His eyes were crazed but red with fatigue however his overall appearance was neat and poised. This was as close as they had been in the months since they had shared a bed during summer and she had stirred his sexual desires then, so now he couldn't control himself. Draco's pearly eyes searched her face over, his eyebrows furrowed in the middle at the make-up she had on, her eyes were framed in black and her eye lashes brushed against her eye brows, she wore silver jewellery in her ears and around her neck. Her expression was one of concern as she stood pinned underneath him.

Draco's fire grew, he sucked in air through his teeth and growled it back out again. He swiftly grabbed at an earring with one hand and pulled on her necklace with the other, it was pulled tight against her throat.

"This!" he hissed. "is not you!" and he ripped the earring from her ear and broke the necklace from her body. Aurelia fought back, she attempted to hit his face, but Draco's bloodied fingers curled around the silver earring and crushed it against her breast in a strong grasp, he took her face with his own and hungrily lapped at her mouth. Blood smeared across her white blouse and dripped from her ear onto her shoulder, her verbal protests were muffled by his mouth, but she still wrestled against his strong hands.

Draco kicked her feet apart and placed his erection into her groin, to feel her warmth there where he had wanted to feel it for so long only fed his frenzy. He had supressed his bodily reactions so well when she was in his bed, but the pressures of his task with the Deatheaters had made him snap.

From behind a pillar, someone watched and listened.

"Does my father make you come?" he breathed.

"Draco, stop!" Aurelia spoke firmly, she still battled his thrashing arms. But she finally let her robust veneer slip when he pinned her head against the wall with his concealed marked forearm pressed against her throat. She had a red friction burn from the necklace and her ear still dripped. She grabbed at his arm and struggled for her breath.

"I want to see you how he sees you" and with his foul words he slipped his bloodied hand up her skirt and into her knickers.

"Please stop!" she screeched and with that their unidentified audience left them.

Salty tears flowed from the corners of Aurelia's eyes, Draco was someone she thought was her friend, someone who she thought she could trust. She was reminded of Lucius and his atrocities to her and with that thought came immense strength and fury. She grabbed a hold of the collars of his uniform and pulled him to her face.

"You are not your father". Menace laced her breath and she threw him to the ground and fell to her knees out of breath.

Draco was stunned into silence but only briefly, he swung his legs underneath him and sat on his knees with his hands held out in front of him like he was begging.

"I have to be... Its what they want" he hoarsely whispered.

"Not like that" Aurelia informed him while she shook her head with repulsion in her eyes. She knew that Draco had been conscripted into the Deatheaters, but she had no idea of what he had been doing when he slithered off alone into the castle. Or of what ideas his head had been filled with.

"I was chosen, me! I am to take my father's place" he scathed.

Aurelia gave him a death stare and used her school tie to wipe the blood from her neck.

It was then that Draco realised what he had done, and he scarpered, his shoes clacked on the stone floor with his swift exit.

Draco was haunted in his sleep, he would lie awake at night and often sneak out of the common room to reconvene his hidden work. He used the Room of Requirement to complete his task. He had managed to avoid Aurelia for a week until he entered the great hall for breakfast that he wasn't hungry for.

He slowly walked in but stopped when he saw Harry potter conversing with Katie Bell who was stood next to where Aurelia sat, and suddenly he was overwhelmed with guilt for they were 3 people who had been hurt by his hands. He ran but Potter followed. Malfoy was sweaty and nauseous, he headed to a nearby bathroom with snot and tears (and almost vomit) expelling from his body. Aurelia was all that filled his head, he hated his father and had been on the verge of becoming just as corrupt him. Draco tore his jumper over his shoulders and caught his dishevelled reflection in the mirror, his mouth filled with the sweat of impending puke.

"I know what you did Malfoy" ... Aurelia flashed through his mind again, Potter knew.

"You hexed her, didn't you?!" Harry accused.

Katie. Draco thought. The two sent hexes and curses at one another throughout the bathroom, water and sweat mixed in the air that fermented with testosterone and magical power.

Draco Malfoy was struck with a curse from the tip of Harry's wand, and his blood flowed into the water on the flooded bathroom floor. Harry walked by, neither boy knew how to fix what they had done.


	12. Chapter 12

After Severus Snape had saved the life of Draco Malfoy, Aurelia Lestrange had visited Draco in the hospital wing, she held his hand and forgave him with a small kiss to his cheek. Draco closed his eyes and a single tear rolled down and across the place that was still warm from her lips, he had such a steel composure for so long that it was alien to Aurelia to see him in such a state of despair.

Once healed; Draco continued to work alone in the Room of Requirement, he needed to fix his half of a vanishing cabinet that formed a passage with another one in Borgin and Burkes in Diagon Alley. Malfoy was also aware that once this was complete it meant that the most dangerous part of his task was close, the part he feared the most.

He had grown impatient and frightened when his progress faltered but he was obligated by ego to carry on. Inevitably the night came for the Deatheaters decent. Now with the help of his deadly peers he would have to commit a murder. Even if he didn't want to do that he had to make his imprisoned father proud, he had to uphold the family name. Draco had no choice, it was his life or theirs.

Bellatrix Lestrange sauntered from the cabinet and into the school, she cackled into the cold stale air. Behind her, others entered. Draco edged backwards away from the evil that he had unleashed nonetheless Bellatrix stalked towards him, gave his arm a squeeze, her alarming brown eyes crawled over his lips, her tongue flicked out of her mouth to lick her own before she continued to walk on. He had started his school year with confidence in his choices but now fear solely spurred him on.

Severus Snape was the one who completed Draco's task, Draco had failed to cast the killing curse. Dumbledore was dead. The wizarding world was plunged into darkness once more, the Deatheaters had also overthrown the ministry of magic. Aurelia refused to accept that the professor who had given her such freedom and talent, could have murdered a fellow Hogwarts professor and an extremely powerful man such as Albus Dumbledore, however both him and Draco were absent from school after the Headmaster's death so were the rumours true? Even when Aurelia returned home to Malfoy Manor for summer Draco wasn't there.

The girl was greeted by her mother in the dining room with a small peck on her cheek and a fix of her appearance. Aurelia was then left alone with a large hairy man, he was twice as big as her and he held his large paw of a hand out to take her own.

"I've heard about you miss" and Aurelia placed her hand in the palm of his, the vast size of his hand wrapped almost double around hers and he placed his hot and wiry lips on the top of the white hand he squeezed. Aurelia was silent, her blackened eyelashes lifted to his head as he let go of her hand.

"Greyback" she stated with a bow of her head, "I've read about you". Her eyes met with the bronze glow of his.

He spread a gloating snarl across his face.

"I'm not afraid of you" she sneered back and helped herself to a goblet of wine from the table.

His eyes narrowed, and his teeth peeked from below his tip top lip, "You should be." He walked towards the doors, "I trust you read that I prey on minors".

Aurelia raised her eyes from her beverage in recognition that she had just received a threat. She was to be 16 in a few months and she thought about Draco, he turned 16 and was marked. Aurelia had seen his Darkmark last summer, she had attempted to touch his arm but as her fingers got closer to his skin, the tips of her fingers tingled and the snake under his skin coiled closer to her. Draco had stirred and rolled the other way, so she laid wide awake next to him and listened to the screams of strangers echo through the manor for another night.

The doors closed behind the werewolf, his sweaty stench lingered and reminded Aurelia of how much she longed to be far away from there.

Aurelia travelled undisturbed to her room, her doors were repaired. She thumbed over the carved wood and engraved door handle and pushed it. Inside, Draco stood with his arms wrapped around his body and a sorry expression on his face. He looked utterly defenceless and pathetic. Aurelia hurried and locked her door behind her, she kicked her school shoes off and jumped over her bed to his side.

Tears were ready to burst from his eyes but all he could do was shake his head and purse his lips. "I couldn't do it", his voice was course and his lips slick with thick white spit. "He's going to kill me, look. It moves when he's near" and he relinquished his tight embrace to show Aurelia his arm. The girl observed the skull and snake tattoo, it pulsated and curled under his pale skin, the veins of his arm were also thick with purple blood.

"Does it hurt?" Aurelia asked. Draco hesitated and looked at her directly in her eyes, he shook his head no and turned his body to stare out of her window again. "Did it hurt when ... it's my birthday soon."

She took a step forward and laced her arms under his own and pressed her body to his back. Both bodies relaxed slightly into the hold, he sighed with a sob. Aurelia could feel his stomach muscles hick under her spread palms. He groaned in pain and gripped his arm, behind them somewhere in the house a loud boom vibrated through the air and the pair spun to that direction. Draco's blue eyes were vividly contrasted against the redness of his eye lids, he looked to Aurelia's bedroom doors in horror and back to her face, he grunted again.

"He's here, he's calling me" Malfoy was in a panic, his arm throbbed, and his veins thumped. Aurelia acted in hast too, she buried both of her hands into the hair at the back of his head and forced his mouth to hers. She pulled on his body to get him to respond, but he denied her, she could taste his salty tears on his lips. Draco pulled his face away, supressed another moan of agony back into his throat again and rested his forehead on hers for a moment before fleeing her room. Aurelia looked in his direction and placed her fingers over her mouth, she wasn't sure if she would see him again.

That night, an intruder quietly unlocked her doors and allowed himself entry. Aurelia was asleep, but it was evident that she had been crying, her face was a blackish mess as was her pillow.

The man was intoxicated and fell onto her bed which startled Aurelia, her scream was blocked by the mans hand around her face, but she kicked and punched at him. It wasn't until she was pinned underneath his body that she recognised who this man was. With his body weight slowly compressing the air from her lungs and the smell of the alcohol on his breath taking its place, she grimaced.

"I thought you were in prison" she spat, literally into his face and squirmed beneath him.

Lucius Malfoy lifted his large hand from its place gripped around her right forearm to check its purity.

"They've not got you yet" he breathed, his eyes rolled back into his head and he bit his bottom lip as Aurelia continued in her attempts to shift his weight. He exhaled her name from his stained mouth and buried his face in her neck.

"I can't breathe" Aurelia was disappointed, she hadn't considered Lucius's release from prison in her plans to escape. She was also disappointed because she wasn't as disgusted to see him as she thought she should have been.

"Get out!" A firm voice bellowed from the doors to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

"I should have known you'd come here first". Narcissa stood with her wand raised. "Get off the girl before you lose more than just your dignity".

Lucius removed himself from on top of Aurelia and slumped next to her on her own bed, he threw his head back into the pillow with frustration. Aurelia heaved valuable air into her lungs wiped his slick drool from her neck.

"I should have done this a long time ago. This stops now" Narcissa spoke with stern eyes and her words pleasantly surprised Aurelia. Lucius dragged his drunken body from her room and Narcissa slammed Aurelia's door, she ignored the girl's questions about the whereabouts of Draco.

The summer break continued as normal but the Deatheater activity in and around the house doubled. Even the Ministry did their bidding, government raids and hunts were used to gain followers and sympathisers of Voldemort and get rid of those who didn't comply.

Aurelia finally discovered that Draco had survived the wrath of Voldemort, but she wasn't allowed contact with him or anybody else. Aurelia was kept locked in her room and only permitted to sit in silence on a pedestal at the high table during the many extravagant balls her mother held in the Malfoy home. Bellatrix charged a price to all who wanted to voyeur at her daughter through the keyhole of her bedroom door and she dressed the girl to represent the highest standard of dark wizard and forced her to endure the evil beasts of the wizarding world as they enjoyed themselves at the parties. Aurelia had started to mentally question if she was being advertised, perhaps she would become a wife to a wealthy man or maybe even a slave. Money and objects were after all, her mother's only true desire. Aurelia had also watched Lucius become a mere shadow of the powerful and egotistical man he once was, he had become dependent on alcohol and cowered in the backgrounds of his own home. Draco was just as shy, timid, and afraid as the day they last spoke and during the gatherings and dinners he could only make eye contact with Aurelia.

On a sunny August afternoon Aurelia was pushed into the over-sized bathroom on the second floor. There was another ball planned for midnight, the previous midnight meeting had developed into mass sexual carnage but Aurelia of course, was kept on her seat, high above them all. It was clear that Aurelia had become heavily desired for by the various guests and also it was now evident to her that that had been Bellatrix's plan all along, to create a lust for her own daughter and pawn her.

Aurelia's outstretched fingers shook gently as she turned the pierced metal key twice and a quarter to lock the bathroom door, she was nervous. She visually searched for a way to escape the bathroom but admitted defeat and walked to the double sinks at the back of the room. Her blue sapphire eyes stared intensely back at her in the mirror, she also gazed upon her deep scar as she always did when faced with a mirror, that scar was a reminder of the day her life changed to the chaos she became desensitised to in adolescence. She sighed, but then gasped, because in the mirror was another set of blue eyes.

She whipped her body around and her bath robe twirled and fell slightly open. Aurelia was naked under it, so Aurelia gathered the thick material to recompose herself. Wedged between the bath tub and the marble wall was Draco, he held his knees close to his body and his dishevelled hair trembled against his forehead.

"What are you doing in here?" Aurelia whispered.

Draco climbed to his feet and impatiently devoured Aurelia in his arms, their lips met in a frenzy of hunger, the kind that had been starved for too long. His cold hands separated the folds of her robe and pulled on the tie rope and he pressed his body to hers once more. He lifted her up and slid her buttocks onto the counter. They broke their kiss; both of their pupils were dilated wide with desire and they were heavily out of breath.

"I meant what I said" he breathed and bent her head to the side with his own and gently nibbled at her neck. Aurelia had her hands on his shoulders, and she watched the bathroom door as she puzzled over what he was referring to.

Draco softly placed his fingers into the folds of the warmth between her legs, Aurelia clamped her eyes closed. She was still afraid even though it had been over a year since she had another person touch her so intimately, and even though this time she wanted it too, she still panicked.

He raised his head to view her face, "I won't hurt you". His voice was sweet as was his tender kiss on her lips. Draco was well experienced, and he found Aurelia's sensitive bud of nerves with ease, Aurelia took a sharp intake of breath which followed with elevated breathing from them both.

Aurelia relaxed with his words, she was awake with new sensations caused by the delightful movements of the boy's fingers, she looked down to her crotch and asked him what he was doing.

Draco smiled and kissed her neck when she extended her head backwards, he glided his long fingers inside of her and she emitted a small but happy whimper from the hollows of her throat. Aurelia's eyes snapped open with the sound of his metal belt buckle and trouser zipper and she looked down between her legs once more. Draco had his manhood grasped in his hand, Aurelia reached at took a hold of him instead, she leant forward and kissed him, with this she was experienced. She had even made Lucius come through rubbing just the outside of his trousers. She hopped off the counter and got to her knees, but Draco protested and pulled her back up by her arms, he shook his head 'no' and lifted her up again. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his torso. He spun her around and they laughed together. Something neither of them had had the chance of in so long.

Draco bent to his knees and placed Aurelia on her back on the floor, she pulled his face to hers and embraced him with both hands and her mouth. Draco pushed himself slowly into her centre. The smile fell from her face and her eyebrows frowned over her beautiful but worried eyes.

"Hey" he kissed her quickly, "hey look at me" and he brushed her raven hair from her face.

Aurelia raised her eyes to join with his and he then pushed further, with a moan he closed his eyes, she was tighter than he had imagined and so smooth. Draco pulled out and thrust forward fast but only a few times, Aurelia couldn't stop her hips from bucking to meet his but only a small flurry of pleasure rippled from her groin before he loudly propelled his semen inside of her.

Draco removed himself and speedily fixed his trousers and shirt and helped Aurelia to her feet.

"Someone may have heard me ..." he sucked her lips with his own for one last time. "I love you" he exhaled and apparated from the room. Aurelia screeched from the sheer volume of the sound.

No one was around outside of the bathroom and after Aurelia had prepared herself for the ball she exited with a small smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

The midnight meeting had begun, and like always; Aurelia was sat at the high table while the guests engaged in conversations, food, plenty of alcohol and each other. From her elevated height Aurelia had a good view of the occupants. They were ravenous with one another and it disgusted her.

"Attention!" Bellatrix extended a leg and stood on the table, her dirtied leather boots crushed the perfectly plated food. She hollered once more, and the guests turned to face the high table. Aurelia's heart raced in her chest, she searched the sea of faces for a familiar one.

"My daughter!" she motioned to Aurelia with an outstretched hand, her long fingers flicked for Aurelia to stand so the girl got to her feet, her hair cascaded down her back in luxurious dark curls, she wore a long lace dress in a deep red colour, the neckline plunged but her small breasts were still modestly covered. She thought her heart might thump from her body and she didn't know where to put her hands.

"Set your eyes upon her exquisite beauty" Bellatrix breathed through her teeth, the madness of her soul poured from her mouth.

"Her raven locks and soft skin of snow" Bellatrix twisted a piece of Aurelia's hair through her fingers, Aurelia's nostrils flared, and she gave her mother a sideways stare of hatred.

"She is pure..." and her mother proudly laughed to the crowd and slid her tongue across her top lip before speaking once more, "she is untouched".

At the back of the dining room Lucius Malfoy choked on the whisky he was hammering down his throat, his wife Narcissa, clutched a hold of her husband's arm when Bellatrix's piercing stare shot over to them both. Just to their left was Draco, fear oozed from his eyes, his jaw clenched to supress a grimace and his knees trembled. Draco needed to stay off the senior Deatheater's radar, he needed to stay obedient and he had an idea of the danger Aurelia was faced with if their earlier encounter was exposed. He peered over to his parents. His father was white in the face and his mother's mouth was slightly ajar, they on the other hand, knew exactly what perils lie ahead should Aurelia's mother find out she is not a virgin.

Bellatrix continued her tyrannous selling of her own daughter's fate. Aurelia just sat and boiled with rage, she looked to each of the bidders in the room, her top lip was curled and if her eyes were weapons, the dining room would have been a magnificent shade of crimson. Her mother's criminal cackle echoed in the girl's ears but as the night began to close the atmosphere changed dramatically and without warning. Bellatrix roared for all occupants to leave and all bids were off, spells and curses flew in all directions and people scarpered in the same manner. Aurelia was whisked away and locked in her room without knowing the outcome of the auction or why pandemonium broke out.

For the rest of summer Aurelia was trapped in her room but she had the luxury of food, books, and the knowledge that she would be returning to Hogwarts for her 5th year. When September came Aurelia travelled to school alone, Draco hadn't gone back to school. Her 16th birthday was 2 months away and her thoughts were laced with dread.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus Snape had replaced Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts. The school had become a very different place from the one the students had left a few months ago. The atmosphere was depleted as well as the overall number of returning pupils. The Great Hall was barren, there was no warm fire nor welcome feast to fill the bellies of the tired and hungry travellers. The Headmasters' speech was just a list of new rules and regulations and to add to the horror, one of the new professors sent a hex by way of a red streak across the hall and square into the chest of a protester who had risen to his feet. Mcgonagall rushed from the shadows at the edge of the hall to aid the boy and those around him who were distraught. Snape dismissed the others to their dormitories before apparating in a cloud of black smoke. The Hogwarts that was once a friendly home to many, was now it was a hellhole.

Aurelia's lessons became something she had to force herself to get out bed for, they were regularly required to practice their curses on first years and anyone who refused would find themselves the target instead. The new allowances for brutal punishment had already left Aurelia with a black eye and a bandaged wand hand; she had been set on fire by a teacher named Carrow for failing to complete a full Imperio curse. She was only able to conjure her victim to think her thoughts, she could not force them to do her actions.

For the night before Aurelia's 16th birthday she was wide awake with worry, the Slytherin Dormitory was frightfully cold as winter descended, which also didn't help. She aimlessly stroked her left forearm. If Dumbledore was still alive she would feel more protected within the school, but that kind of security was no longer guaranteed, because the Deatheaters were already inside Hogwarts.

Aurelia woke early, overwhelmed with nausea. Her bare feet slapped against the cold floor to the bathroom. Her body flew over the toiler bowl but all that was available to expel from her stomach was bile. The girl sat and blinked the water from her eyes and gathered her breath, next to her nose, her bodily fluids mingled with the small amount of green stagnant water in the base of the toilet and the smell was bad enough to make her wretch again. When Aurelia exited her toilet stall she stopped in her tracks. Across the room in a shower cubicle was Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy sat on the floor with her knees hugged to her chest, her head was leant back against the wall and she had a sombre look on her face. As Aurelia approached her she could see that Pansy was silently crying, she also had a bruised eye socket, cut eyebrow and nose bridge and evidence of a severe nose bleed. There was blood on the floor around Pansy too, Aurelia's mouth parted, she had seen a large blackish-red mass next to Pansy. Pansy closed her eyes after her head tilted to see Aurelia.

Pansy sighed. "Do you know where Draco is?" she said.

Aurelia crouched down to her level and replied, "no... Pansy, what happened?".

After a tense but short pause Pansy rolled her eyes and shifted her sore body.

"I couldn't produce the torture curse... she looked so helpless... they tied her hands and feet..." fresh tears rolled down her stained face and she sighed again, "my head is still pounding."

Aurelia's concerned gaze moved back to the bloodied pile on the floor and back to the girl. Pansy watched the girl's eyes and tutted with defeat.

"I was 5 months pregnant, Lestrange. The curse must have triggered it to come early" and Pansy looked to the premature foetus but closed her eyes again.

Aurelia was mortified. "I'll get help!"

"No!" Pansy shot forward and grabbed Aurelia by both her forearms. Pansy continued to beg Aurelia not to run for help, she told her no one was to know about the baby, that she just needed to find Draco. That was when Aurelia realised that Draco was probably the father.

"Draco knew?" Aurelia pushed Pansy off from her arms and stood full height. She mentally worked out that Pansy must have been pregnant when they shared a moment in the bathroom back at Malfoy Manor, and Draco had told Aurelia that he loved her. She felt betrayed, she felt lied to by the one person she had grown to trust.

Pansy looked utterly in despair, she continued to beg for Aurelia's silence. Aurelia nodded and left the bathroom. The sun was beginning to rise but Aurelia didn't head back to bed. She walked to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was already up and attending to a patient, the wing was almost full of students. Aurelia turned white as a sheet and promptly heaved what little stomach acid she had left into a bowl that was already filled with puke at the closest bedside. Pomfrey rushed over and felt the girl's forehead with the backs of her fingers. Aurelia didn't have a fever and that confused the nurse.

Aurelia shoved the lady's hand from her head and told her she needed to talk in private. Madam Pomfrey pulled a privacy screen around the nearest empty bed but Aurelia refused to sit down on the bed. She was not there for personal ailments.

"If somebody was pregnant..." She started but was interrupted. Aurelia's head began to spin. She hadn't eaten properly for a few days for her mind was preoccupied with her approaching fate upon her birthday.

Madam Pomfrey gasped and ushered the girl to lie down, Aurelia didn't have the words or energy to object.

"It's not me Miss" She breathed as her head hit the pillow. "A friend... I think she"

"Miss Lestrange, are you and your friends sexually active?" Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows and spoke with a condescending tone. Aurelia's brain flashed her memories of Lucius at her and then of Draco during the summer. She was old enough to know that sex could lead to pregnancy, but she had never been told this information direct. She had only begun her monthly bleed at the beginning of the year, and even at that time, Madam Pomfrey had been the mentor she desperately needed then.

"I feel sick". Aurelia answered to her memories.

After inspecting Aurelia's bruised face and healing hand, Madam Pomfrey lifted the girl's tank top up to reveal her stomach and prodded at her tender torso with her cold and wrinkled hands. She circled her hands from the top of her stomach down to her hips and abruptly pulled them off from Aurelia's body. Now it was the elder lady who had turned white in the face. Pomfrey knew of Aurelia's home life with Mr Malfoy, she had previously had many lengthy conversations with Dumbledore about the girl's safety and objected to Aurelia returning home with Lucius when her mother had escaped from Azkaban. She knew that Lucius had also escaped during the most recent summer and now Aurelia was laid on a bed in the hospital wing with a baby growing in her belly.

Aurelia huffed impatiently but opened her bright blue eyes at Madam Pomfrey's unexpected movements, she saw that the nurse had one hand over her mouth and the other on her hip, she appeared to be deeply troubled.

"Aurelia, Sweetheart, are you still getting your periods?" She asked.

Aurelia propped herself up on her elbows and thought hard. She hadn't noticed until that point that she hadn't for a while. She chewed on the inside of her cheek and looked to her stomach. Normally her hip bones protruded high above the line her stomach sunk to when laid down, but now it was plump and slightly rounded.

Madam Pomfrey felt rage bubble through her body, her face filled with heat and she had to swallow hard to stop vomit from entering her mouth and keep her composure in front of Aurelia. She grabbed at Aurelia's left forearm and upon quick examination, implored the girl to report her abuse before it was too late. She placed a hand softly over the girl's pregnant belly.

"You have proof now dear." Pomfrey stated. "All you have to do is say the words, they will believe you this time."

Aurelia's heart beat wild in her chest, her face was horrified. Was this woman mad? She thought, they all knew about Lucius anyway. She tried to talk but could only stutter and pause. She looked to her tummy again and whispered. "Am I pregnant?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, a solitary tear fell from her watery eyes. Aurelia jumped from the bed and knocked over the side cart and screen in her haste. Pomfrey continued to plead with the girl to say something of her troubles with Lucius Malfoy. The other students had fallen silent to listen and watch the unfolding commotion but Madam Pomfrey was swiftly silenced when Aurelia grabbed her wand from the concealed ankle strap and aimed it towards the woman. Aurelia kept her wand raised until she backed herself out of the hospital wing, and she ran back to her dorm where she skipped out on her morning classes and sat in the cupboard where she had hidden with Draco. That time felt like a million years ago to Aurelia, their lives had been flipped upside down, she felt as though she had aged 10 years over the summer. Once lunchtime rolled around Aurelia had showered and entered the Great Hall. The thickness of her school uniform hid her stomach, but she felt conscious of its presence, the girl quickly took a seat and grabbed an apple but didn't take a bite.

Aurelia couldn't keep her thoughts straight enough to eat, a hand landed on the girl's bony shoulder, the fingers gripped and indented into her skin. Her head darted upwards to meet the face of her Headmaster. The moment they made eye contact the world disappeared around them, it swirled and gushed like water in Aurelia's ears and colours and light flashed into the darkness of her closed eyes. Aurelia's stomach soared into her mouth and she clawed at the hand that was stuck to her shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

Aurelia landed onto a carpeted floor, but the speed in which she hit the ground caused her legs to buckle from underneath her. The patterns on the carpet rushed by in front of her eyes, encircling her while her brain processed what had just happened. The girl was quickly hoisted into the air and thrown backwards into a chair where another pair of hands grasped a tight hold of her small and clammy hands behind her back, the wooden back of the chair dug painfully into the tops of her arms. Aurelia's dizziness still caused the room the spin, but she saw the shape of Snape lunge towards her in two strides of his large legs. Aurelia struggled against the person who held her in the chair, it was then she smelt the putrid smell of the person. Aurelia shouted profanities at her captor and at her professor who stood in a merciless stance in front of her, in his hands he held two small phials of colourless liquid.

"Miss Lestrange, may I suggest that you don't fight me" Severus' unemotional monotone voice droned. However, the girl did not listen. She continued in her attempt to wrestle her hands free, her legs flailed about in front of her. She began to cry with panic. With one final pace forward Severus closed the space between them, he placed one hand on the girl's forehead and pushed her head as far back as her neck vertebrae would allow, she sobbed and screamed and jerked her head back and forth to avoid him. Snape then put the phials to his mouth and bit down on the corks to open them. Aurelia watched him through the water that pooled in her eyes, she screamed again when the male who stood behind her popped in to view and forced her mouth open. The rough skin of his hand pulled at her soft but bony flesh until she gave in. Aurelia struggled to swallow the sickly-sweet fluid, the angle that her head was held at made it impossible for her throat to function.

"Don't fight" Snape warned and once Aurelia had lifted her sorrowful eyes to meet his stern pools of coal, he let go of her head and she was able to swallow but with a gulp. Severus turned on his heels and left the room. It was then that Aurelia looked around and saw she was in some sort of living room, there were large tall bookcases and arm chairs and a lamp. The room was rather small and dark. She turned her head to the direction of the man left in the room.

"Pettigrew!" she spat and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She had seen him before in the Manor, he was forever scurrying from room to room. The man cowered in the corner at her gaze. "Why am I here? What is this place?" she spoke again but he only flinched further back into the corner.

The door burst open and Snape stood on the threshold with one arm stretched to hold the door in its position. Bellatrix squeezed herself between the gap but paused to look up at Severus. He looked down his hooked nose at the woman, his top lip curled with distaste when she spoke.

"Thank you Snapey. Your work shall be greatly rewarded" Bellatrix delicately whispered and walked her slender fingers up the man's chest to caress the under part of his chin with her index finger just the once. He never faltered in his outstretched pose, but his chest puffed with air when he turned his head away from Bellatrix and the room where her daughter stood.

Bellatrix brushed herself hard against Severus to step into the living room, sauntered over to Aurelia and clucked her tongue in her mouth. She looked over to Pettigrew and spat on him before she took both her daughters hands in her own. Aurelia and her mother were both like one another in their looks, they both had wild black locks of hair and the same shaped face. Only Aurelia had blue eyes and her mother had brown, almost black. Aurelia was reminded of the last time she and her mother shared the same air, it was when she had inexplicably ended the auction to sell Aurelia's virginity. The girl couldn't bear to look at her mother's face anymore and looked to the ground, in her line of vision her mother dropped one hand and yanked the left sleeve of her jumper up her forearm and to her elbow. The bare, white skin pierced through the dimly lit room.

Bellatrix admired her daughters arm, she caressed the smooth skin with her finger nails and licked her lips.

"Soon you will be one of us" Her eyes had a glint of mad happiness in them. "You're destined for great things, just like mummy." She gloated.

Aurelia's stomach bubbled, her fingers trembled, and her eyes bore holes into those of her mothers.

"I am nothing like you" Aurelia said and ripped her arm from the grip of Bellatrix's and made a dash for the door.

"Grab her Snape!" Bellatrix yelled, and Severus looped his arm around Aurelia's waist. The force that she collided the man with lifted her feet into the air. The pair jostled in the tight hallway of the house, but Aurelia appeared to be winning in her fight for freedom.

"Hold her, you coward! Don't let her run!" Her mother continued, and Snape was able to regain composure and control of the tiny frame of the girl. Aurelia's feet were back on the floor, but Bellatrix still pushed her face backwards into Snape. "Hold her" she screeched again. Severus laced his fingers into the girls' hair and around her skull. Aurelia felt helpless in that moment, she was stunned, her mother had wordlessly placed her under a hex. Bellatrix yanked and pulled at the girl's clothes; her school jumper ripped from the v neck straight down the middle. The buttons of her school shirt popped off and her tie was crudely wrenched from around her neck.

Aurelia had begun to panic, she could only move her eyes, her face was a violent shade of crimson, her eyes were fit to burst with angry tears. The girl's body jerked in the directions her mother pulled at her clothing. Her headmaster never moved from his spot and grip on Aurelia, his cool eyes didn't move from their fixed stare ahead although he felt Aurelia's head move in his hands.

The girl was stripped naked, and then her face was distorted inside Bellatrix's iron grip, their noses were millimetres apart. Aurelia's heart beat wildly in her chest, she was deathly afraid her stomach would be noticed but her mother's eyes never strayed from Aurelia's face.

"You are to go upstairs and bathe, scrub every part of yourself...or I shall get him to do it" Bellatrix spoke firmly to her daughter and motioned to Peter Pettigrew who stood in the doorway to the living room. Aurelia's eyes rolled over to see the rat that her mother had pointed towards, she felt the binder hex leave her body and instinctively covered her figure with her hands. Aurelia tried to nod her head in agreement, but Snape still had a secure clutch of her hair and Bellatrix still had her cheeks squashed in her hand.

Severus Snape undesirably dropped his unyielding position and gracefully ascended the stairs.

"Try and run dearie... he will still find you... 'he who must not be named'" Bellatrix cracked a wide grin across her face and mocked The Dark Lord's nickname. She let the girl's face go and Aurelia turned away from her mother.

There was a long black cloak hung on a coat stand, Aurelia took it and placed her arms through and wrapped it around herself. She walked with admitted defeat up the stairs and to the only room with an open door; the bathroom. Before she entered she noticed there was something in the deep pocket of the cloak, Aurelia placed her hand inside and pulled out the two phials that Snape had held earlier. She studied them, she looked for a label, she sniffed them and tried to get enough of what was left from inside out onto her hand. It was then that she realised this was Snape's cloak, and therefore probably Snape's house. She looked around at the walls of the dark upper hall landing for any signs that she could be right. But there was only wallpaper.

Aurelia walked to the doorway of the bathroom, Snape was still in there, he had filled the bath tub with warm water that had a slight lavender tone to it, the steam rose and misted the cabinet mirror and window.

Severus Snape couldn't bring himself to look at the girl who stood in front of him. He refused to approve of the plans that were made for her life as a follower of Voldemort. He had even risked his life and exposure when he had implored Bellatrix to change her mind. He took a steady deep breath and beckoned her forward.

Aurelia cried aloud as she dropped the cloak and stepped into the bath, her body and breath quivered with her sobs. Her professor didn't leave but he also didn't interact or show any sign of emotional involvement. She was too embarrassed to raise her eyes to him and she hugged her knees to her body to hide her breasts and belly. Aurelia lowered her head so that her knee caps neatly fit into the hollows of her eyes.

"I thought you couldn't apparate from inside Hogwarts" She mumbled.

Snape was surprised that she resorted to a question like that when her mind must have been swimming with questions because she knew absolutely nothing of her surroundings or her looming predicament. He took an inward smile, he knew that the power of knowledge, and that of which he had given her, will undoubtedly see her through her initiation and ensure that she succeeds where others have failed.

Aurelia received no answer so lifted her head but continued to hold a tight grip around her knees to protect her body from sight. Snape was perched against the sink, his legs were crossed at the ankle and his arms were folded over his chest, his dark eyes were fixated on the small panelled glass part of the closed door. His eyes flickered briefly down his own hooked nose to Aurelia in his bath tub, her eyes looked so desperate.

"You helped Draco. Will you help me?" she begged.

His eyes slid back down to her and paused for longer that time, but again, he didn't provide her with a response.

The adrenaline and fear that had pumped through Aurelia's veins had caught up with her. The water in the tub sucked and sloshed as she flew from the bath and began to retch into the toilet. The pumping of her stomach was relentless. Aurelia was so weak that she took a moment to regain her breath before moving from the toilet. Fresh tears clouded her eyes.

Severus gathered the cloak from the floor and placed it over the rounded back of Aurelia, her black curly hair covered most of her body anyway, but he was protective of her none-the-less.

The girl rose to her feet and wiped her snot and saliva on the sleeve of the garment she held wrapped around her and clasped at her chest. Severus closely watched every intricate move she made, how her eyebrows furrowed when she wiped her face, how her fingers shook, how her toes curled to grip the tiled floor and how his cloak swamped her, its length gathered on the floor behind her. His heart wanted to help her, just like he had wanted to help her when she was just 12 and sat in his classroom, scared, and scarred. She was still just as scared but even more scarred. His black eyes moved to look at the permanent scar on the side of her face, his mind wandered to the question of how it got there. Although the girl never raised her eyes from the floor, she spoke again.

"I'm not returning to school, am I?"

He took a breath to finally speak but the door of the bathroom swung open. Pettigrew stood there hunched over and he stumbled over his words in a frenzied panic. Severus resumed his casual position on the sink and folded his arms over his chest again to watch the pitiful fool. Pettigrew tried to speak again but his jumbled words were insufferable, he scuttled forward and grasped Aurelia by the cloak she wore and pulled her with him down the stairs. The girl tripped a few times on the stairs due to the lengths of fabric beneath her feet and once Aurelia reached the bottom and stood back in the small hallway again, her hands flew to her mouth in horror.


	16. Chapter 16

A white dress floated like an ethereal ghost in the middle of the hallway where Aurelia was stripped of her clothes moments earlier. Its shoulders hung centimetres from the ceiling and the length of the dress flowed down to coil on the carpet below, the sleeves fluttered in an invisible wind. It had a spooky elegance to it, but Aurelia feared that despite its beauty, it meant danger for her. Although nobody had told her the reason she was abruptly pulled from school, she knew that her time had come to become a follower of The Dark Lord. Aurelia placed her bare foot onto the last step of the staircase in Severus Snape's house and paced two steps to the dress. A body twice the height of her, stepped into the space behind Aurelia, the vicious and wolf-like face of Fenrir Greyback sneered down at the top of her head, the girl sensed she was being watched, her eyelashes fluttered with the fear that rippled across the skin on the back of her neck.

Peter Pettigrew walked around from behind the floating garment and into Aurelia's eye line, but she still had the overwhelming sense that someone was behind her. She watched as the rodent-like man cowered and held his hands behind his back and repeatedly bowed his head and upper torso. Aurelia whipped around ready to throw a punch at whoever was stood uncomfortably close to her. Her forearm was immediately stopped in its path by the large and intense grasp of Greyback's left hand. His shoulders jolted with a malicious chuckle, Aurelia roughly pulled herself away from him and backed away. Greyback took a large step forward and caressed the skirt of the dress, his giant paw of a hand meandered around the length, and let it hang over his forearm, the top half of the dress still stood in mid-air.

With dress in hand Fenrir advanced on Aurelia who was backed up against the inside of the front door to the house.

"She sold me to the highest bidder didn't she!... I won't do it" Aurelia protested.

Although the girl was physically at a disadvantage she tried her best to stand her ground and deny the werewolf. He persisted and Wormtail nervously edged around the corner to get a better view of the pair. The length of the dress trailed down the short hallway to the door.

"My mother?" Aurelia questioned again, the beastly man became so close that she could see nothing but the coils of his chest hair. She quietly attempted the door handle behind her, but it was locked. Fenrir smirked.

"Don't go" he grinned. "Come on" he whispered and caressed the cheek of her face with the pad of his thumb.

Aurelia glared up at him, his canine like eyes glowed with malice.

"I told you...you don't frighten me!" She loudly and firmly spoke and lifted her chin away from his sweaty hand.

"Oh, but you'll find I can be very persuasive" he growled and lowered his face to be level with hers. His breath was offensive, and he roughly gripped the back of her neck hard and although she flinched and whimpered he marched her back up to the wider area of the hall where the dress originally hovered. Pettigrew cowered away from the pair but continued to watch as Bellatrix Lestrange lowered herself down the stairs.

"Put that on" Bellatrix had her arms folded across her body but motioned to what Fenrir held on his arm with her middle and forefinger. She had an aura of boastful elegance about her, she almost looked as if she was rejoicing about something. Aurelia folded her own arms across her body in defiance, she felt the pressure on her neck increase as the werewolf increased the tightness of his grip.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at Fenrir, it was an indication that she wanted his methods of persuasion to continue and increase. The mans' rough paw-like hand swivelled around to the front of Aurelia's neck. The girl took a sharp intake of breath and blinked as though she had something that irritated her eyes. She avoided lifting her eyes to meet the ones that were now so close to hers. A growl came from the hollows of his throat, he placed his lips to her forehead and buried his nose in her hair, his teeth slipped from under his wiry top lip and pressed against her skin. Aurelia tried very hard to resist her instincts to grab at his hand. Thankfully she was saved.

"Don't damage what is valuable, you fool!" Bellatrix shouted and wrestled the white dress from the tangles of his large arm. Fenrir growled a sigh of annoyance and moved his face from the younger Lestrange to the older one. "Do not mark her, release her now!" Bellatrix hissed again.

Bellatrix yanked the werewolf's hands away from her daughter and silenced the predictable protest she was about to receive from Aurelia. She then pushed Aurelia into the living room and cast the dress over the back of an armchair. Bellatrix summoned unbreakable bars across the windows which darkened the room slightly and then cackled as she slammed the door, Aurelia was left alone.

The girl plucked her hands from the overly long length sleeves of the cloak she held clutched around her naked body, she lodged her fingers into the black hair at her scalp and closed her eyes. She had struggled to make sense of what had been happening to her, she felt as though the days' events had flashed by so fast but at the same time it felt like she had been there all-day long. The truth was she had only been inside Snape's residence for approximately 45 minutes. Aurelia's eyes popped open and she threw herself over to the window, her hands reached forward in hope but met with the tubular cold and clear air that meant the invisible bars were indeed there and did in fact hold her hostage. Her mind raced with all the possible outcomes of the day and each one of them ended with the excruciating pain that the mark of the snake and skull would inflict as it slithered its way under the skin of her arm. Rain began to pat on the window and Aurelias vibrant blue eyes glanced from spot to spot as more rain fell. Her face was as glum as the weather had turned. There had to be a way out, she thought. She had worked to hard for this to be the fate she would end up with, but she had to be smart.

The rain became heavier along with Aurelia's mood as she let the cloak fall off her shoulders and to the floor in a heap. The girl held the white dress in her small hands and gracefully stepped into the neck opening. She lifted the dress and it travelled smoothly over her hips, rounded stomach and finally her breasts, she flicked her arms through the sleeves and the dress came to rest perfectly around her shoulders. Her hands pressed smooth the fabric along her body but the sting of salty tears in her eyes prompted her to bring her hands to cover and rub her eyes. She held her hands over her face until her knees buckled, she fell, cried and cursed into the carpet.

Nobody came to her, she was left until the sunlight was fading. By that time, she had stopped crying and also began again and then stopped for the final time, she had also nosed about the living room. She craved to read the books Snape had hoarded and thumbed through one before eagerly plucking another one from the shelves. The curios and statues in the room caught her short attention and she would check the invisible bars that continued to barricade her in the house intermittently. Aurelia was sure she could hear someone outside the room and her heart raced when she thought the door was about to open.

The girl was locked in the front room of the house for the entire afternoon, however the door eventually opened. Bellatrix Lestrange stood and looked down her nose at her daughter before a large but evil smile spread between the dry lips of her mouth. Behind her, her sister Narcissa Malfoy stood with no emotion or expression on her face at all. Bellatrix flexed her right hand in the direction of Aurelia, from the sleeve of her arm a brown rope snaked its way stretched out towards Aurelia.

Aurelia panicked and backed away, but she tripped over a low foot stool and landed on her behind and hit the back of her head against the wall. The rope tied itself around her ankle and sharply pulled her body out into the doorway but unravelled and retied itself around both her wrists. She was hoisted to her knees by her hands and sat at the feet and mercy of her mother. Aurelia shouted and screamed and struggled against her restraints. She was tired of being an object for those around her to use as they please. She had plans of her own and none of those involved being used as a financial pawn for her mother. The air around Aurelia bubbled with rage, the ears of those in the house fizzed with the pressure of her emotions.

The three women apparated under Bellatrix's command, having been forced to undergo this twice in such a short amount of time, Aurelia vomited. Her hair barely dodged the strings of stomach bile hanging from her mouth. She crudely wiped her face along the coarse rope wound several times around her wrists. The rain that came down on to the top of her head was cold and as it trickled down the back of her neck, her chin began to shiver. Within minutes she was soaked through as she sat and heaved the damp air into her lungs to recover from the way of transportation she just took. The ground beneath her hands was a blanket of sharp twigs and leaves, and above her the trees hung low and the branches crossed the pathways.

The clouds were so thick with rain that it was hard for Aurelia to tell the time of day or whether the day had started to turn to night already. The rain drops patted the leaves around and the noise began to irritate her busy head. She still felt incredibly nauseas and tired. Her body jolted as Bellatrix jaggedly pulled on the rope, she was forced to her feet. Narcissa was present but walked on ahead of the pair, Aurelia began to panic, her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to dislodge the lump that made her mouth distort with sorrow. She wanted to run, she had to run. Aurelia's ears pricked, she thought she could hear another set of footsteps that came from behind her.

She looked back but cautiously and kept an eye on her mother and Narcissa in front. She was certain someone was there behind her. Aurelia kept walking, her dress snagged on branches and rocks, her bare feet slipped on the wet ground and were becoming sore painful. She then became aware that her arms were no longer being pulled on. The rope had been clean cut, she was free. Aurelia knew Bellatrix would hear her run on this loud crispy ground, but she had to take a chance and by now the daylight had lowered so much that if she was to be successful, she needed to go now before dark truly descended.

Aurelia took a step directly to the right, and then another one. She paused and watched the two women continue, and then she ran. She had no idea in which direction she was going, the rain was so heavy she could barely see. Her hair had fallen into rat tails that swung around her as she looked behind her for followers. The bottoms of the dress had ripped, the garment had been rendered see-through in the rain and was frayed and stained at the bottom. She fell over repeatedly, and her knees and the palms of her hands were grazed. Aurelia propelled herself as fast as she could down a steep hill until she landed knee deep in water. Her heartbeat and breathing were so loud in her head that she couldn't possibly hear if she had company.


	17. Chapter 17

Aurelia's limbs shook with adrenaline, her movements through the water escalated erratically as she panicked about the amount of noise she was creating. Her wrists remained tied together and the lose end of the rope flailed about as she tried to keep her balance in the sticky mud of the bed of the lake. The dress she wore became heavier with the extra water it absorbed, the sky had turned dark and was getting darker. Her breath shot out as steam in front of her, her hair felt just as heavy as the dress with the weight of the rain. She very quickly ran out of energy as she approached a small dirt island in the middle of the lake. In the distance she could hear yells shrieks and whistles. Aurelia spun her head back around to carry on her efforts to escape the water. She was malnourished, cold, drenched, and tired and her arms and legs were not responding to her commands. She tripped over the long branches that sat in the water at the edge of the island, her dress was caught in the water behind her and she had no use of her hands to pull herself free. Aurelia was vocally crying and screaming, her feet were too numb to move. The water sloshed around her body, her hair dangled like vines into the dirty water. She was a few inches from the bank of the island, but she couldn't get herself free from the branches that entwined her. The rain had finally let up its relentless pelt.

Severus Snape watched Aurelia, just metres away. It was him who had cut the rope that linked her with her mother. His dark empty eyes watched the hill bank across the water for movement and there were still shouts and screams that echoed through the darkness from somewhere in the distance. He watched and willed the girl to pull herself from the water. He could easily reach her, but he couldn't risk being seen by the others.

Aurelia had stalled, she was lost in thought with her face just inches from drowning herself. She knew that Voldemort was the one who marked his most useful of followers, and she also knew that her mother had sold her supposed virginity, she laid in the lake and put the two scenarios together, her heart or what was left of it was truly broken, as well as her spirit and fight. A loud shrill from close by reawakened Aurelia from her deep state of self-pity, the water dripped off her hair and dropped back into the lake, the delicate plopping sound ringed in Aurelia's ears, she crawled her body forward and out of the water. The girl wobbled like a new born deer when she put her small amount of body weight onto her feet and walked with unsteady bent legs into the thick bushes. Each small noise made her jump and her eyes were wide with terror as she searched the environment around her for the Deatheaters that hunted her. The weight of the water that saturated her hair and dress made her legs weak, but she managed to crawl and crouch beneath the branches of a tree. Her body that was caked in mud and weeds from the lake violently trembled in the cold air.

Severus Snape stepped lightly towards the girl, his hands gripped onto each branch that he passed, he saw that she shivered uncontrollably and stared at the ground, he saw beads of water roll down her face and body. He was able to approach her without so much as a flinch from the girl. His slender leather shoes stepped closer to her, but she remained still, her breath shot from her mouth in quick successions.

Aurelia saw somebody come close to her from the corner of her left eye. Her head bounced up to see who had crouched down beside her. It was Snape, he held his forefinger to his lips and his eyes bore into her to listen to his warning. She was too tired to run any more, he placed the tip of his wand at the bunch of ropes at her wrists. She felt them loosen slightly but Snape's head snapped to his left and he apparated in a silent puff of black smoke in front of Aurelia. The girl quickly tried to get her hands free because she knew there was someone else close by.

Lucius Malfoy landed both his feet onto the ground littered thick with dry leaves and mud, he stumbled and slipped with every step, he knew Aurelia was near, he could smell her. He'd always had a deranged desire for her. He still attempted to curse the diary responsible for awakening this beast that was inside of him and that which he failed to gain control of, but he also liked what he was doing. His own sons' shortcomings had driven him to ruin, and there were many nights where he needed the sweet release that Aurelia used to give him when he was frustrated with the pressures of his high-profile life, a life that which he was no longer a part of. His long blonde hair was unkempt, his face was unshaven, and his veins were diluted with alcohol. His eyes widened when he saw a white shape buried amongst the branches, he had seen her. Lucius walked on with caution.

As Aurelia hid, the scene of chaos that ensued after her mother had ended the gathering and auction in the summer played over in her head, she internally questioned why her mother would do that when she was achieving such substantial amounts of money that night. The reason either involved an even larger amount of money or the opportunity to please her master... or both. Tears rolled down her dirtied face and she swallowed the mucus that had gathered at the back of her throat when her head fell back against the trunk of the tree. She was exasperated but too exhausted, mentally, and physically.

Lucius Malfoy was driven by lust and lust alone. He managed to creep up to the girl and around the back of the tree that she hid beneath. The nearest part of her he could reach was her hair.

He grabbed a handful of her raven and wet hair at the scalp, she screeched and her hands that were still tied together gripped on the strained wrist of Lucius Malfoy. He dragged her around the tree trunk, her body slid through the mud with ease and with his other hand he clamped her mouth shut under her chin. Lucius fell to his knees and knelt on her chest to keep her moving, he roughly unbuckled the belt of his trousers and threw himself on top of Aurelia. His black trousers quickly became soaked in the thick clay like mid. Aurelia pleaded for him to stop. She sobbed like a baby and kept her eyes clamped shut, she tried to use her hands and knees to push against his chest, but her knees were roughly thrown apart. Aurelia continued to scream and kick at Lucius, but her tired body was overpowered. The rough skin of his lips scratched at her forehead and she focused on the beat of his wild pulse that rippled the stubbled skin of his neck.

Although it felt glorious to Lucius that he could still exert his prowess over Aurelia, he realised that he could achieve something even higher. Recognition from The Dark Lord once more, if he was the one who found her and returned her, he would be highly rewarded. Although his penis throbbed and painfully ached when against her and only separated by his thin and damp undergarments, he stopped. He lifted her from the floor by the ropes at her wrists. She dangled momentarily, thick brown mud spread up the back of her from her buttocks and into her hair. She sobbed uncontrollably. Lucius had to rid himself of the evidence of foul play on his trousers. He decided that the only option was to walk through the lake to wash the mud from his knees. He placed a Stupefy spell over Aurelia, and she fell limp in his arms. He held her body pressed to himself while he adjusted his trousers and closed his belt buckle awkwardly with one hand. The tightness of the fabric was frustrating, and he was profoundly tempted to continue with his desires, but the notion of his power and glory being restored was too important to wait any longer. He raised his left sleeve and brushed his fingers down his dark mark. He felt the burn ripple through his skin and scooped the girl into his arms, just like when she was a child.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucius strode out into ice cold the water with Aurelia's motionless body in the crooks of his arms. Along the shore, a crowd had begun to gather.

The crowd of Deatheaters that had congregated on the bank of the lake was the most spectacular sight Lucius had seen since those that had attended the Dark Lord's rising at the grave site of the Riddle house. At that time Voldemort's' followers were mostly in hiding. Now it appeared the number of people that stood in front of Lucius as he waded through the thigh high water, was in the hundreds. His chest puffed with pride and he looked down his nose once more at those beneath his authority, he carried Aurelia in his arms as her hair dangled into the murky water as well as what was left of the torn trail of the angelic dress she wore which was now stained grey and brown.

Hidden amongst the gathering Narcissa Malfoy observed her husband as he made the watery crossing between the two banks and she watched through suspicious eyes.

Of course, it would be him who would find her. She thought. He always found a way to her.

However, she was calmed by the mental reminder that he would not risk his own life by revealing that he had already stolen the girls virginity; the very thing that the girl's mother had sold to be claimed on her 16th birthday (that very day). Bellatrix had sold her daughter to Voldemort. Bellatrix had demanded more money and treasures than he had originally offered, as well as the highest social standing possible. Voldemort was reluctant but driven by greed and therefore announced Bellatrix as second to himself after the auction Bellatrix hosted at Malfoy Manor.

Since that night the Malfoy family were riddled with fear, the secret they all knew had the potential to end their lineage, and the truth could be uttered at any moment.

Mr Malfoy had managed to wash his trousers of the mud that dirtied them when he had forced his body on top of Aurelia and his legs had sunk into the mud that was saturated with rain, but at the waist line on the back of his velvet jacket was visible evidence of Aurelia's legs that had pressed against his body. The stains and footprints on the front of his body from her physical protests of his actions had been blurred by the drenched clothing that was held to his body as he carried her across the lake. The man's sodden leather shoes contacted the debris of the shoreline and immediately randomly scattered members of the gathering started to apparate to get an upfront position at their destination.

Lucius Malfoy with Aurelia still draped over his arms followed suit however is destination was a small hut-like house; overgrown, dusty, and thick with age and neglect. Bellatrix waited inside the house for the return of her possession, the woman's rage bubbled and escalated when she saw the state Aurelia was returned in.

Bellatrix hurled verbal abuse at Lucius and she paid no attention to the suspicious state of his own clothes and yanked Aurelia from his arms. The affects of the Stupefy charm were lifted by her cruel hands as she threw her daughter into the corner of the open lounge, dust flew up and clouded the air and Aurelia continued where she left off in her fight against Lucius, unaware that she was in another location and different situation altogether. Her screaming faltered as she coughed on the dirt that assaulted her airways and eyes.

In front of the girl, Bellatrix prepared to send a Cruciatus curse through her daughter but stalled when she remembered the consequences and ultimate cost of damaging Aurelia. Lucius watched nervously and outside the noise created by hundreds of Deatheaters that were apparating to the cemetery permeated the old glass windows of the house. Bellatrix Lestrange took slow and steady steps away from her daughter, her arms fell to her side and her head bobbled with hatred. She shot from the room with a shriek of anger and a black haze.

Lucius Malfoy could sense Aurelia was brewing a tantrum. He could hear her lungs expand and deflate violently, he watched as she bunched herself up into a ball while laid on the floor. Her hair that blanketed her back moved like a wild black bear as she breathed. Malfoy nervously looked around himself and to each available window, he was afraid he was being watched.

Underneath her hair Aurelia's mind was frantic. Although she felt hungry she was too nauseas to think about food. Her dry mouth breathed two words that came straight from her throat and not her brain.

"Kill me".

Lucius was taken a back. Throughout her childhood she had never begged for death, but the path she was being sailed down bore her no possibility of happiness or an ounce of gratitude to those around her. Even Severus had failed to help her this time and she had given up all hope of escape.

Lucius took a tentative step forward and he continued to check the windows for curious eyes. He could hear the girl muttering under her breath. He had seen people and also caused people to be driven to madness before, and he questioned if he had just lost Aurelia to the depths of insanity too.

Aurelia had her head buried to the rotten floorboards, but she felt them bend with the weight of someone close-by. She moved as though possessed, she clawed her body forward and up the legs of Lucius who almost fell back with fright. Aurelia clung to his trousers and begged on her knees to be spared of Voldemort. Lucius moved as if he had a Muggle pulling at his body, he was so paranoid that he would be caught. He shushed her with his teeth and put his hands to his mouth whilst he checked over his shoulders before he was forced to drop to his knees. Aurelia's cries grew into screams, Lucius panicked, and his mind was torn between covering her mouth with his large hands and peeling her away from his body. His fear of being caught with his hands on a possession claimed by The Dark Lord was too prominent for him to think rationally.

Lucius's hands danced in the space between the girl and himself, he pleaded with her to be silent as she begged him to end her life. The pain and sorrow in her heart poured from her eyes.

After their eyes connected with one another for a moment, she collected her breath and suddenly stopped her tirade. She looked to the floor in serious contemplation of an idea. She jumped up, but the sudden movement caused her to falter as her vision went black briefly.

Lucius had always been mesmerised by her beauty, even when she was in a tantrum and she had pushed her self-destruct button; or when she wore a pretty shade of purple across her face – he was always satisfied to see his mark on her body, but now he would have to accept to see another man's mark on her. If he was to act on ego he would take her life, so no other man would be able to touch what was always his. However, he continued to act on fear.

Aurelia finally manipulated and let the loose ropes fall from around her wrists and coil on the floor and tore the dress from her body, the baby in her stomach had vacated her distracted mind. She moved confidently, she nodded her head to herself. Lucius Malfoy watched her intensely, he recognised the indications of insanity in her.

Aurelia Lestrange appeared to be in an argument with herself, she agreed and disagreed with herself constantly and paced along the dirtied floor and waved her hands out in front of her body with the total conviction of her private thoughts.

Malfoy marvelled and approached the girl – one of his hands on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks, her eyes were ravenous, and she whispered to him:

"The Imperius Curse"


	19. Chapter 19

"The Imperius Curse"

Lucius Malfoy looked at Aurelia through slanted and scolding eyes. His lips pursed, and eyebrows furrowed. His eyes fell like balls bouncing down her naked body, he noticed her breasts were larger than he remembered, and her tiny frame rounded between her hips. He knew of the talks that had taken place that had involved lengthy plans to prepare Aurelia for her initiation. Perhaps bodily changes were Bellatrix's ideas.

"You could do it!" Aurelia bounded over to Malfoy, "do it for me?" She begged and grabbed a hold of his jacket. She searched for a wand with her hands on the outside of his torso. "Please!... Now!" Aurelia continued to plead and pull at his clothing. A tiny amount of compassion skimmed through his mind as Lucius thought of her words... he could do it. She was completely erratic with fear, but she was right, that curse might work.

The door that was through the dusty and disused kitchen burst open and two large men bulldozed their way through. Aurelia panicked further and continued to claw and beg at Lucius.

"Ok" he whispered and nodded violently before he turned and protested his innocence by holding both his hands up in front of his chest in submission to the large men. Lucius was dumbfounded; the girls tenacity and determination to educate herself had always prevailed. He had taken advantage of that when Aurelia was at a young age, he had groomed her with books. Lucius used to lure her to his office with the invitation of an open book, and Malfoy thought she was either very clever or very foolish to fall into his trap every time. Aurelia would sit on the other side of his desk and lap up the words that slithered from the tip of his tongue. He would sit and watch her face change and her eyes glisten in the candle light of the room, she hung off his every move until it was time for her to pay for her tutoring and lap up a different form of education from Lucius Malfoy. The cruel man deliberately kept the books locked away in the Manor to keep Aurelia coming back to him, however once she started Hogwarts she no longer responded to his invitations.

Lucius gazed upon the girls determined and hungry eyes once more, Aurelia's small body was prised from Malfoy, she had heard him say ok but kicked and screamed for the curse at that instant, she was carted away as if the burly man was only carrying a light bunch of feathers.

Outside in the cold night air of the burial grounds of Voldemort's fathers, Bellatrix Lestrange waited for the men to approach with her daughter, she watched as Aurelia writhed around in the strong arms of the male, like a woodlouse on its back. "You embarrass me, you disgust me. I will not be fooled by you again, you will obey!" She screamed. "My own flesh and blood..." Bellatrix spat on Aurelia.

Bellatrix paced backwards, she was raging at her daughters embarrassing behaviour. She raised her wand above her head and let her anger flood her veins, the sweet and pleasurable feeling waved over Bellatrix as she prepared to curse her daughter with immeasurable pain. The man who carried Aurelia braced himself for the power of Bellatrix's magic.

Unexpectedly a jolting change of air pressure flew to Bellatrix and her Crutiatus Curse was terminated at its critical point and she flew backwards with the blast. Bellatrix landed at the feet of fellow Deatheaters who by now had formed a circle with a naked Aurelia in the middle, the tall man set her the girl on her feet on the ground and left.

The crowd was more than 50 people in thickness and the jostled with one another to see the events of the inner circle. Aurelia calmed herself as she was placed on the floor, she looked all around herself and tried to cover her body with her arms, her hair cascaded down and covered most of her front. Hatred for those around radiated from every part of her, the ground she stood on had started to fizz and bubble, but a smooth, chilling voice infused the air and frightened her.

"Oh, come now" the voice cooed. Lord Voldemort stood with a flexed palm in the direction he had sent Bellatrix. He lowered his hand and his gaze fell on the young girl in front of him.

Aurelia couldn't bring herself to turn her head to see him. Adrenaline pulsed through her body, her knees trembled beneath her weight. For the past year this being they call The Dark Lord had been a phantom that plagued her dreams at night, after she had witnessed the destruction of Draco and consequently the high life of the Malfoys. Voldemort was just a faceless creature that hunted her but now she was to set her eyes on him for the first time.

"Bellatrix, I knew you'd deliver on our agreement but to deliver her dressed for the occasion, how ingenious" His voice gloated over the crowd, much to their delight.

Voldemort circled Aurelia, he sniffed at the air around her in long drawls.

With each circle, the girl turned her head in the opposite direction of the way Voldemort walked, his words and the subsequent laughter of the crowds became just a buzz in her ears and she felt if she breathed in too deep, she would lose balance on her jelly-like legs.

In the dark of the night Voldemort's blue eyes reflected the fire lamps of the gathering, they glistened and sparkled at the site of something so beautiful, young, and easy. His eyes could be seen to slide their way over the bare back of her body, there was something about her he had seen before.

Voldemort knew her scent, he knew her fear. To be in her presence again was deliciously satisfying.

The terror that climbed from the pit of Aurelia's stomach began to take control of her limbs. Her knees, and hands trembled. Her sight was blinded by the salty water of tears that she couldn't blink away. Her hands came to her mouth as the hot slick wetness of urine lubricated the inside of her thighs.

A large cold hand presented on the middle of her back, the bones of her spine met with the bones of The Dark Lord's fingers. She whimpered and wiped the spit and tears from her face as he came into view.

Aurelia cowered into and cradled the tombstone of the Riddle ancestors, she desperately tried to focus her eyes on Voldemort, she had a sudden surge of desire to see him. Aurelia's hands were pulled from her face by his firm grip, she lifted her eyes from his chest to his face. Her heart fluttered in her throat, she moved her strained and tired eyes around his face and took in all of his facial features. His lips were thick and dry, his nose was just thin slits for nostrils, and his eyes were haunted with the souls of his victims. Aurelia had heard the stories, seen the pictures, and read the history of this man, but in that moment, she forgot. She saw in his eyes: herself. She was intrigued and entranced.

"Bella..." Voldemort's strange face twitched and turned as he spoke out her mothers' name. Aurelia watched as Bellatrix rose to her feet, her bottom lip stood out further than her top and her eyes flitted about the Lord's face in adoration. Aurelia's gaze moved between the curious form of Voldemort's head and her mother's pouted face. Bellatrix just melted like chocolate in the heat of Voldemort's company.

The words he spoke faded from Aurelia's ears, to see them both together; the very two people that flooded her mind with so many conflicting emotions, she was overwhelmed and afraid. Her vision started to cloud with fizzing and flying lights, her brain had had enough.

Bellatrix paid no attention to her daughter, she flirted with Voldemort's words, her eyes were aglow with admiration and lust. "Does she not please you Master?" She said with a whine and hung from the arm that still held a tight grip to Aurelia's left wrist.

Voldemort flicked Bellatrix from his sleeve with a quick jolt of his arm. Aurelia in turn jolted in his grasp which caused her to regain consciousness again.

"Oh, she is a fine specimen..." his sickly grin revealed stained and crooked teeth. "Perfect for baring sons" the Dark Lord chortled down at Aurelia whose mouth was ajar and eyes wide with terror. Crude laughter emitted from the circle of Deatheaters. Amongst the crowd Narcissa had to suppress her reaction to his words, she was horrified to hear just what exactly her sister had done. Lucius Malfoy also had to internalise his response, he feared Voldemort would know that Aurelia was not intact or perhaps Aurelia would jeopardise the Malfoys by talking.

Aurelia wept, she sobbed, and the sounds resonated through the crowd. She was roughly grabbed around the upper arms and placed on top of the monument to the Riddle grave. Her toes scraped on the coarse stone, her tiny body stood crouched and she hugged herself around her body. The sight of such a pure white but small girl stood next to the dark hooded reaper statue on top of the stone that housed bones (although she was visibly broken and desperate) was hauntingly wonderous. Voldemort announced her to be their saviour and the future of their mission to rid the world of those they considered to be non-worthy to study magic and ensure an entirely pure magical race reigned with power. The gathering of Deatheaters ensued with chants, cheers, whistles, and grunts. Aurelia took in the view and deafening noise before she lost consciousness completely and fainted, her limp body fell forward, but she was caught with a swift but anonymous Arresto Momentum.


	20. Chapter 20

Aurelia awoke from her unconsciousness to find herself laid on a stone above-ground grave. She laid on her side in the foetal position, her eyelashes brushed against the rough stone when she blinked to focus her eyes. Her hands clasped just next to her face and gently resting on the engraved name of the poor soul that laid in rest beneath her body. The girls sore and watery eyes closed and opened softly. She had accepted her fate, she acknowledged her Hogwarts education was over, she recognised that she wasn't going to be helped by way of the Imperius Curse, and she if she honest with herself; she was stupid to think any different. Why would anybody who considered themselves a Deatheater and follower to Voldemort want to ease somebody else's impending torture. Once her eyes had adjusted to the background of her vision rather than the foreground, she discovered that she was not alone. Deatheaters encircled her in rows. She could not see anything other than cloaked figures and the blazes from fire torches. Her gaze became unfocused once more with the heavy weight of sadness as she rolled to her back and looked the opposite way only to be greeted by more shadows and dancing fire.

Voldemort walked towards Aurelia, her pale feet were laid relaxed and limp on the stone surface. He flexed his dirty and crooked hand and with outstretched fingers brushed the top of her left foot with the tips of his fore and middle fingers. His touch slowly moved from her foot to her leg and higher to her knees where the palm of his hand then encased her thigh.

Aurelia was torn from her deep state of woe and launched his hand into the air with one swift kick her legs. Her body flipped from laid on her back to upright ready to pounce and fight for her life. The Dark Lord succeeded in being one step ahead of her objections and met her violence with his own. Her arms were forced against her chest as he held on to her wrists with an iron grip, each face a reflection of the other and both sets of eyes ablaze with rage. The girl promptly spat in his face with a quick flick of her head.

Bellatrix flew from her post at the very front of the crowd, her wand collided with her daughter's temple and her bony hand grasped around her the girl's thin neck. Voldemort's eyes appeared to glisten with amusement, his tongue flicked along his lower lip and his jaw tilted closer to that of Aurelia's. A horse chortle came deep from within his throat, and he smiled as he looked from Aurelia to Bellatrix and back again, his eyes dropped to the girls clenched hands in his own, he pulled her left hand out from her chest to view her bare forearm, a pink imprint was left as he loosened his hand from around her wrist. Bellatrix's wand pushed harder into Aurelia's head, the girls jaw clenched with fear then her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths.

"Such pure skin" Voldemort spoke, his thick dry lips stretched over his stained teeth.

True her forearm was unscathed. But she bore scars from years of abuse on other areas of her body that nobody seemed to wonder how they came to be. If her mother had wanted to provide a pure and untouched body to the being she worshipped, how could she have chosen Aurelia as the best candidate, how could she be so blind. Aurelia's mind was beginning to be her own again, she was slowly starting to calculate how to endure what was about to happen. How to escape her fate. She knew she had to calm herself, she knew she had to comply, and most of all she knew she was better than this.

In amongst the crowd Lucius watched through the slits of his Deatheater mask. His stomach lurched as he watched the scene unfold. Behind him stood his wife Narcissa, she too watched on with a nauseated stomach. Her blue eyes appeared to tremble with the excess water that climbed across her vision.

In the centre of the circle Voldemort devoured every drop of fear and protest Aurelia emitted. Her screams echoed through the valleys and hills. Her body had been dragged along the coarse stone tomb she laid on until her buttocks sat on an edge, The Dark Lord had forced his way between her legs even though she continued to kick and flail. Thick thorny vines spawned from the ground beneath her and entwined around her neck and wrists, she was pinned to her place as they pierced into her skin. Voldemort clawed at her hips to keep her from twisting her body away from him.

When his body was poised above hers Voldemort forced the girls left arm up and into his grip once more, she whimpered and whined, Aurelias head was forced upwards, she could no longer see Voldemort, only those in the crowd behind her, the thorns at her neck and wrists burned into her skin as small crimson droplets began to seep from their invasive contact. Voldemort wrapped his jaws around the side of her wrists, his tongue slithered along the vine, the taste of her young blood salivated his mouth. It was clear to all who observed that he was in a sheer state of bliss, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he pressed his fingers into the skin of her forearm.

Aurelia's fingers contracted, her legs pulled up to her body and she screamed.

The scream that came from her mouth put silence upon the whooping crowd immediately.

Lucius knew the girls screams, his hunger for power craved them but this was unlike anything he had heard before, this was pain unlike anything he could have ever triggered in her. This was the sound of her spirit breaking, this was the sound of her soul shattered and the sound of the unmistakable parasitic sensation something foreign growing and pulsating between the thin layers of your skin.

Aurelia's body convulsed, congealed spit flew from her lips with her violent breaths, the sound of her cries and the stains of urine that soaked into the food end wall of the grave was her body's natural response to despair and torture.

Voldemort's grip curled around her arm, the thick snake and skull design that his followers bore on their left arm crawled from within the girl's body to reside just under her skin, his heart pounded in his chest as he watched her body contort under his power, his veins and manhood laced with the lust that coursed through his body. His heir was about to be conceived and as soon as his Dark Mark had settled under her skin, he violated her tiny body with his own.

The sight was wonderous to some but sickening to others. Narcissa was one of few who had to avert her eyes. She noticed that some spectators had removed their hood and masks to get a better look at the historical event that took place in the centre of them all, but others had bowed their heads to escape the horror. Although the vision of rape could be avoided the sounds could not be escaped. Narcissa's eyes fell to her husband who had pulled his hood over his eyes and held a hand over his face, she noticed his fingers trembled and his eyes paced about the floor as she stepped down the hill to be in front of him. She couldn't help but feel disgust bubble in her stomach, she questioned the very position she was in and why this girl seemed to make the loins of men burn, or why she was the object of their greed. Aurelia was a just a child and now on her 16th birthday she had her potential stolen and her life forced into that of a servant to The Dark Lord, but after all, isn't that what they all were. They were all forced to do his bidding, no matter the cost. Her poor Draco was an example, he was just a boy when he was summoned last year. Narcissa had the sense to keep her son from the gathering that night, she would endeavour to protect him to the best of her limited abilities no matter the consequences she might face in doing so.

Aurelia's body burned with the heat radiating from her arm, and the sensation of being split in two from down below. Her neck and head bent back with so much pressure she thought her head would explode. Her sight blinded by her salty tears and her blood oozed from her neck, wrists, from where the broken finger nails of Voldemort clawed into her skin that covered the bones of her hips and the tears of the most delicate skin where their two bodies where violently joined in that moment. She knew she was close to losing her consciousness, she wanted to die. She didn't want this to be her death, but she begged for it anyway.

Bellatrix pouted as she watched the man, she adored take her own daughter, she felt envious and hurled a Crutiatus Curse at Aurelia in a spectacular array of red light.

Aurelia's body arched, her toes curled, and her arms contracted into her body, shredding the skin at her wrists further. The girl passed out to the horse yells from Voldemort pounding his body into hers as he was spilled his seed inside of the girl.

The first to apparate from the crowd was Severus Snape, he had watched in silence and disguise at front of all the followers, he had completed his end of the deal, he had reluctantly delivered the girl and ensured she would conceive a boy by way of his powerful yet illegal potions, all that was needed was the sperm of the creator. Snape returned to Hogwarts in a violent rage, what he had done was not in his nature, but the power of Voldemort could not always be eluded.

Many people followed and fled the scene after being too afraid to be the first to leave. The Malfoys stood in their spot, Narcissa had vomited, she was in shock and Lucius wanted to have his Aurelia.

"Wife, leave. You're unfit to be here." Lucius Malfoy hissed at his wife. He left her side and strode his way down the muddy hill to the tomb where Aurelia laid sprawled and injured. Voldemort backed away from the girl and laughed, he twirled with his arms outstretched in pure joy. Bellatrix followed suit and cackled into the darkness. They were elated with the notion that The Dark Lord and their cause would be immortal, he would have a body to possess should his be taken again. Mrs Malfoy watched but left soon after Voldemort and her sister apparated from the area. Mr Malfoy continued to approach the girl but with caution.

He noticed her body was of such a womanly shape now, her breasts where enlarged and rounded, her hips were curved and her belly ever so slightly rounded, she was of childbearing age and she was thrown to the slaughter at the first instance. He should have known this would be what she would become, he should have known he couldn't keep her. All of a sudden, he felt a twinge of guilt for his actions, something he wasn't accustomed to feeling at all, he felt he owed it to her to give her what she wanted and as her eyes blinked open, he rested her with an Imperious Curse.


	21. Chapter 21

Aurelia Lestrange was laid on her back, her arms overextended at either side of her and pinned down by the taut vines that had transfigured from the ground. She caught sight of a figure at her side before her mind was emptied. She knew what he had done, he had cursed her as he'd promised to do so when they met earlier. For a brief moment before she gave up, she was filled with sorrow because he was supposed to do that before her initiation with Voldemort, her thoughts of anguish ricocheted around her head as she boldly fought against his spell, but the intensity was too strong. The heavy weight of that of the girl's grief and pain evaporated from her body and mind. Aurelia felt a sort of elation, she felt at peace, she was free.

Lucius Malfoy had taken control of her, to free her from the memories that her forthcoming journey into their realm would create. He stood and looked at the state of her, her eyes were vanquished of their sparkle, they stared out into the distance with a hazy glaze over them. Her arms looked uncomfortably bent backwards, her elbow joints inside out and the bones protruded into the night air which caused her pale skin to look even more so. He took a hold of one of her wrists and individually plucked each thorn that had embedded into her skin. He walked around to the other side and worked on releasing her other hand and then turned his attention to those at her neck. He realised that he now had full possession of her, he could do what he wanted with no fight from her, but in fact it was those objections that he normally took pleasure from. Besides that, she was so gravely damaged he didn't know where best to touch her to take her home safely.

Under his enchantment Aurelia moved as he directed. With his mind he was able to control her physical actions and the longer she was spellbound by such a strong Imperius curse then the less of her own mind would be left. Lucius took off his cloak and wrapped it around Aurelia, he scooped the girl into his arms. Aurelia rested her head on his chest and he momentarily rested his chin atop of her head and closed his eyes. Having her close again gave him comfort. He considered undoing his spell, he couldn't think of any way this was going to work, how could he go ahead with it? How would he be able to fulfil his promise to her and more importantly how was he to get away with this should he get caught. He disappeared from the graveyard with a thunderous clap and elegantly stepped into the grounds of his mansion with Aurelia draped over the crook of his arms.

Lucius took one step into the lobby of his home and was greeted there by Bellatrix's cackle that echoed through the halls, the noise evoked a tooth grinding reaction from Mr Malfoy. Lucius lifted his tired eyes to see his wife stood in the hallway, she scrutinised him with her own eyes, her body radiated with disappointment as she folded her arms and tilted her head up.

At that moment a figure appeared at the top of the stairs and attracted the attention of Mr Malfoy away from his wife, his cool blue eyes glistened in the candle light and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Voldemort descended onto the stairs of the Malfoy Manor, his dirty bare feet paused on each step before he was standing at the bottom, right in front of Malfoy. Lucius thought he had been caught, his rat-tailed hair shook in front of his face as he held his head down. The weight of Aurelia suddenly was very apparent, and she burned into the muscles of his arms and back, he couldn't let The Dark Lord see Aurelia's muted eyes just yet, as he looked to her wide eyes, they closed as if she was asleep. Lucius knew he had bitten more than he could chew now, he used to hold such power and presence in his very own hands but the fall of his own son and his stint in Azkaban had ruined the once noble and highly respectable man he used to be, and now, in the entrance way to his own home, he stood and cowered under the embarrassment that he had become.

The slit-like nostrils of Voldemort sucked at the air around Mr Malfoy. Lucius's quick mind worked though many ways he could escape the discovering of what he had done; ways he could explain his curse or perhaps who else he could frame. If Lucius was to relinquish the Imperius curse now, then the girl might regain full memory and be alert enough to accuse him right there and then. Malfoy lifted his head for just a moment, he saw Voldemort snarl like a dog and his top lip lifted to reveal his stained teeth before both his hands came forth into the space between them.

As quick as a flash of lightening one of Voldemort's hands fiercely clasped around the empty air and the other propelled forward and upwards towards the ceiling and with his hand movements Lucius flew and collided with the chandelier and tumbled back to the cold marble floor. Aurelia Lestrange's limp and rag-doll-like body glided gracefully to the Dark Lord.

"I do not recall giving instructions for you to remove her" Voldemort hissed. "From this day forth, no one is to disturb her...and that includes you, Lucius."

Bellatrix grinned at the further fall of Lucius Malfoy, it only paved her own way to greatness in the presence of The Dark Lord. Her dark and brooding eyes watched as he ascended the stairs with her daughter in tow behind him.

Even though Voldemort's physical appearance had transformed him into something inhuman, because he had played with the rules of mortality too much and he had bent his way around the rules that were left, she still found him incredibly attractive. She had admired his power and insatiable hunger for more, she greatly agreed with their cause and his blatant cruelty further enflamed her sexual desire for him. Bellatrix had used a love potion many times before, she would use only one drop for one night with him and in the pouch at her waist she had just one more drop left in a vial. The Dark Lord had left himself with a physical form he could not come back from should he perish. Bellatrix knew his only option now was to bequeath an heir, and she had willingly sold him the body to produce one, however an ache in her stomach had begun to grow, because she also knew that meant her daughter now had the pleasure of his body which Bellatrix greatly yearned for.

Although Aurelia was led upstairs, she was later hidden in a dungeon underneath the Manor, the room had no windows and one door with bars across a small square hole. She had a large bed and private bathroom and that was all. Aurelia was not consciously aware of her surroundings and with Lucius distracted she was still and quiet when put to bed.

Lucius Malfoy hid in is office for the remainder of the night. He drank solidly, 10ml of whisky one after the other until the large crystal decanter was half empty. Once morning came, he left his quarters and stumbled down to a seemingly empty house. All was quiet, it was then he remembered his obligation to Aurelia. In his head he gave her everlasting instructions; to welcome the Dark Lord's advances and to fulfil his wishes. Malfoy hoped that by doing that he'd relieve some of his duties while she was under his spell, he also considered that maybe now was a good time to lift it... But what if she had company... He didn't know where she was hidden, he searched all the bedrooms and bathrooms and the hidden passage ways of his home. Until he recalled that at the back of the dining hall was a small wooden door. Over the past year Voldemort had used Malfoy Manor as an interrogation unit, he kept traitors and suspects in those dungeons until he was ready for them, or until their time had run out.

Malfoy tentatively lowered himself down the steps to the rooms below. His dishevelled hair lay limp and trembled in front of his face with strands caught on his Velcro-like stubble on his cheeks. He didn't have his wand to light his way for that was taken by Voldemort, so he felt his way along the stone brick walls. He came to an opening in the wall, his arms reached out and padded the wall as stone turned to wood. Lucius slowly lifted his head and pressed his face against the cold metal bars. Inside that dungeon the area was lit by fire but was empty. He carried on. His leather heeled shows stepped delicately along until he came to another dip in the wall. His breath quickened as this room appeared to be dark inside. He whispered her name and commanded her to answer him, but he heard no response. Malfoy called for her again and he heard a faint voice behind him. He turned and could make out the darkened shape of another doorway across the small hallway.

He checked back up towards the stairs before crossing and placed his hands on the damp wood of the door, he tried the handle but it was locked, probably enchanted too. He thought of Aurelia coming to him and he heard the ruffle of bed sheets and two hands slid up the metal bars and clasped around them. He had found her. If he was to succeed with sparing her of what was to happen to her, he would have to take up residence in these dungeons. He checked he was alone before he hot footed it over to the other darkened room and tried the door. It was open. Inside was a simple wooden bench for a bed but it was too open, he could easily be found in there. Malfoy needed a way to enter Aurelia's room.

The girls' hands were still on the bars as he exited the dungeon he had inspected. Malfoy first checked the hall was empty before dashing to her. He plucked her fingers from the bar and pulled what he could of her hand through the gap. He wrist was dark and crusted with blood, her hand was cold. He almost asked her if she was ok, forgetting that she would not answer as herself. Malfoy held her hand cupped to his cheek and was about to lift his curse when he heard a clatter from above. He panicked and ran into the empty dungeon cell and quietly clicked the door closed and listened to what he could over the sound of his own heart hammering on his ear drums.

"You said you trusted Snape so why are you visiting her again?" The unmistakable whine of Bellatrix Lestrange filled the air "come upstairs and join me for a drink."

"Lestrange you said so yourself that Snape can't be trusted, or is it you that I can't trust?" Voldemort answered back, and the mechanical noise of a lock unlocking echoed in the silence between them.

Bellatrix did not reply, her shoes clacked on the stone floor as she retrieved away from the dungeons. Lucius Malfoy peered over the edge of the hole in his door, his drunken state was dampened by his adrenaline. He strained to listen to what was happening in the room opposite.

Voldemort's groans were violent and seemed to get louder the more Lucius grimaced away from the sound. Malfoy pressed his hands to his ears and willed the beast to stop devouring Aurelia.

Malfoy's eyes shot open when he heard screams, Aurelia's screams. They were primitive and hoarse, the kind of scream that comes from a body as they witness their last seconds. Lucius stood to full height, he wanted those screams to stop, the more he wished for them to stop the more violent the battle between yes and no became.

Upstairs, Narcissa stopped in her tracks, she had become accustomed to the terrifying noises that oozed from the walls of her home, but none had compared to the horror of what she could hear at that moment. She hated the situation she was in, she hated her sister, but she was thankful her Draco was not at home to be witness to the atrocities that assaulted her ears.

Lucius Malfoy's brain was filled with his memories of his Aurelia and the notion that he had also been the first to hurt Aurelia in the way that she was with Voldemort. Perhaps it was that his blood was diluted with ethanol or that he was losing his mind, that he was now warped with guilt. The more he wanted to escape both his mind and the dungeon, the more Aurelia protested Voldemort in their cell.

Inside that cell The Dark Lord revelled in that his presence was unwelcomed by the girl. She had her hands pressed to her ears and her eyes clamped shut. Voldemort had her hair gripped at the scalp in both his hands and their bodies connected for what would be the last time. Aurelia was left crying, her body convulsed with the spasms of her lungs, and across the hall, Lucius mimicked her movements as Voldemort left them both.

As time continued in the Malfoy home, Lucius had become more distant and vacant, his mission to aid Aurelia had left him with no time to sleep, eat or go about his own Deatheater business. He had resorted to whiskey to keep him awake during the day and his physical appearance failed to hide his state of despair. The paranoia of not being there to control Aurelia had taken a hold of him with full force, there was only one positive thing that developed; now he had a pretty convincing and conscious looking version of her to parade in front of Voldemort. She had yet to be revealed to any of Voldemort's followers, but as Christmas came it was evident that she was growing a child in her belly. To the special few who were gathered for a meeting around the elongated dining table in the Malfoy home, and that included Voldemort, Aurelia's child was just 8 weeks grown but concealed inside her uterus was a foetus of four months gestation.


	22. Chapter 22

Malfoy had managed to keep his secret to himself. His wife suspected he was up to something, but she also feared his derailment was a consequence to his loss of stature and power and she often thought that he would drink himself into an early grave, either by choice or murder. Narcissa Malfoy had not seen or heard of Aurelia since November and the girls' 16th birthday. She only assumed that she was being kept somewhere away from the untrustworthy people who infiltrated her home. Narcissa's son Draco had been at school, but he had come home for Christmas, she had fabricated some family business to excuse him from the meeting that took place in her dining room. Narcissa sat next to her husband who seemed more preoccupied with the bottom of his tumbler than the words that were spoken by their leader at that time.

"Bring her to me." Voldemort hissed, he was truly menacing, his eyes were dark and mysterious, the blue in them shone bright with his delight. Bellatrix practically dribbled over the danger Voldemort exuded as she sat in the first seat to his right along the length of the dining table, she held her body as close to him as she could.

The large double doors opened and in walked Aurelia ushered by Wormtail, she wore an elegant gown of black velvet, her naturally curly and wild black hair was pulled back and wrapped in a neat bun at the top of her neck. The dress she wore flowed symmetrically over her swollen abdomen that was nestled under her bust.

Lucius Malfoy inhaled the whiskey from his glass with a sharp intake of shock as he noticed her walk by behind the men that were sat opposite him. The alcohol burned into the back of his nose and the heat hurtled over his eyes in waves. Liquid propelled from his nostrils across the table and the Deatheaters around him looked on in disgust. Lucius had become neglectful of Aurelia once Voldemort had begun to show signs that he was finished with her, but at that moment she was in front of him and he was in front of everyone else and his work needed to be convincing and he needed to be discreet. Malfoy had to act fast and hard through his fogged mind to command Aurelia's movements appropriately.

Lord Voldemort did not stand to greet Aurelia, he simply flicked his fingers towards himself to motion to the girl to come forward to him. His shiny wet tongue licked across his top lip as his eyes glistened with the pure darkness of his thoughts. Narcissa Malfoy was sickened by the sight of Voldemort and Aurelia stood together, she was traumatised by the memories of rape, but as she observed she thought it was strange that the girls' body language did not display the feisty and damaged adolescent she knew Aurelia to be. Mrs Malfoy's brow furrowed as Aurelia coyly smiled towards the Dark Lord and embraced her own body with her hands upon her stomach. Narcissa also puzzled further at Aurelia's tummy, as to Narcissa it seemed far bigger than one would have expected for just a few short weeks since that night at the graveyard. Narcissa dropped her gaze from the girl to the table her own hands rested on, and then over to her right to view Severus Snape at the other end of the dining table. She knew he had forcibly fed Aurelia with potions to ensure the healthy conception of a boy, Narcissa contemplated that perhaps he had ensured more than one child would be born to the Dark Lord. She looked to her husband whom she sat so loyal to, he just watched Aurelia intensely although he looked as though he was about to lose consciousness. His eyes were red and streaming, his face was pale, he had gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. More spoken words from Voldemort permeated her unyielding and conflicting thoughts.

"My most loyal followers; set your eyes upon her stomach. She grows a child of my own flesh and blood; ... A body that I may possess." Voldemort smiled to the group of Deatheaters gathered. They all were witness to the supposed conception of that child and they all relished in the joy that the Dark Lord displayed and permitted and the confirmation that he should return once more if he was to be removed from his current body. Except Narcissa, she had forced a small smile upon her face but inside she grimaced.

The Dark Lord lifted his left arm to caress Aurelia, his long spindly fingers groped into her waist. The girl was unnervingly calm, she embraced him and placed her lips on the side of his head. Bellatrix's face flipped from pompous and proud to seething as Voldemort slipped the girl onto his lap. As they sat there, with their faces paired together side by side, Narcissa noticed how similar they looked, even with Voldemort's deformities to his face; their eyes were the same, they held the same shape, colour and woeful looking brow and their chins grinned the same grin. The cackles continued to roll through the people as Severus Snape removed himself from the room, quickly followed by Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa caught up with Severus as he rounded a corner. She grabbed him by his cloak and pulled him back and pushed him up against an expensive sideboard, a vase and plate fell to the floor and shattered. The noise masked her sobs for just a second and she continued to push against his chest in anger and momentarily lost her poise.

"What did you do?" She seethed, spit flew from her angry mouth.

Snape's body weight was unbalanced from his footing. He saw her frantic worry wallow in the pools of her eyes. He slowly shook his head from side to side but before he could speak, she cut him off.

"I just want this to end" she cried. "I want my Draco out of this" Narcissa pounded her fist against him but his face remained emotionless.

"... A child: born out of wedlock. Willingly given." Snape whispered.

Narcissa reckoned Snape had just uttered part of a prophecy. She rolled her eyes and retreated a little from him. "Did she look willing?" She questioned rhetorically with a sigh.

Inside her head she accused Snape of tampering with the girl's mind, she knew Aurelia would not just accept her fate without at least an attempt at a fight first. She knew Aurelia would not voluntarily set her lips upon Voldemort and the girl did not once look to her mother when in that room together.

"Who is her father?" Narcissa whispered, she peered out the corners of her eyes to Severus who looked her squarely back with no answer.

They both knew the answer, it was plain to see who Aurelia resembled in that room. Their only concealed hope was that no one was wise to it enough to give Voldemort another avenue to continue.

Narcissa continued to puzzle, the whereabouts of Voldemort after his fall from power were never confirmed, and she supposed there was a very strong possibility that her sister did know where he was at that time, but although Narcissa felt hurt that Bellatrix did not confide in her she also knew that her sister had always been more loyal to men than her own family. So, when a baby turned up on her doorstep 16 years ago how was Narcissa to know the truth. The secrets of Bellatrix could also have aided the Malfoy family to avoid the stains left on their name since her husband's lazy acts to find Voldemort after the death of the Potters and subsequently return him to power were exposed.

"Take my boy away from this house" Narcissa pleaded with Snape, she was exasperated and saddened.

He agreed to take Draco back to Hogwarts and they were gone within the hour.

Draco Malfoy did not complain about the abrupt end to his Christmas home visit. While he hated Hogwarts and having to be in school, he did not want to see another death take place in his home. The unearthly noises and screams of terror kept him awake at night, and during those times his mind relentlessly turned to Aurelia. Draco had no prior intentions to lay with her the way he did at the Malfoy Manor at the end of summer, but she had offered a small amount of solace to him at a time when he felt like he was drowning. She was a light for him when all was dark. Draco knew she had been mistreated both sexually and physically by his father, her body bore all the evidence, and for a short while Draco punished himself for what they did, but now that Aurelia hadn't been seen or heard of in 8 weeks and the mark on the inside of his left arm was a reminder to him of what happened after his 16th birthday, he was afraid and concerned for her. For he knew the extent of evil, greed and disregard for human life the people he shared his home with stretched to, however he couldn't fathom any idea of what they'd want with Aurelia Lestrange. He rubbed at his arm over the top of his sleeve and wandered about the castle before he retired to bed for another restless slumber.

Hogwarts had descended into a dark place, the laughter, wonder and freedom the walls of the castle gave to every student had vanished. Students were tutored by Deatheaters and forced to learn harmful spells and actively practice them, some were treated unfairly while others were treated with bias and consequently many students were removed from the school. However, Hogwarts was still the better option for Draco Malfoy but by the time March came around he was summoned home again for Easter and he did not return to his classes again after that.


	23. Chapter 23

Narcissa Malfoy knew of the upcoming years' proceedings and she knew she needed her son away from Hogwarts. Even though he had started his school year later than the norm and returned to Hogwarts at Halloween because the Malfoy Manor had then become an unsafe place to be, Narcissa then decided he needed to be home as the new year bought with it, solid and dreadful plans for the historic school.

Draco was beckoned from his bedroom at Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix was crouched on the floor in the dining room and in her hands, she brutally held on to the hair of a boy, she yanked his face upwards towards Draco Malfoy with an expectant grin widening her own. She thought the boy might be Harry Potter and she desperately needed Draco to confirm this before they called for The Dark Lord's presence. Draco's fear of being wrong outweighed his frantic desire to be the apple of his father's eye and to fulfil their master's orders. He couldn't hide his fear as he stooped to get a better look at the boy's face. It was hideously disfigured. His father furiously willed him to recognise this boy as Harry Potter. Draco's family heavily influenced his future and the life choices he made, which made his vindictive and mean persona a necessity for him, but underneath Draco's cruel façade, he'd always held a yearning to be friends with Harry Potter.

"I don't know," Draco said and walked away. He recognised that Harry Potter's friends Ron and Hermione were also in the room, but he wasn't certain that the boy on his knees was Harry.

The events, speed and energy of the room suddenly accelerated once Bellatrix recognised something that belonged to her and something that was stolen from her vault at Gringotts bank. The snatchers who had captured the trio were swiftly bound by thick ropes that propelled from the end of her wand, the Malfoy family edged away from the rapidity and violence of her attack and once the snatchers were disposed of and the Sword of Gryffindor was back in Bellatrix's nasty hands she ordered the boys to be put into the dungeons hidden below the dining room. They were manhandled by Wormtail down to the cell and once he returned to the large dining room Bellatrix pounced on Hermione to squeeze out of her how the sword came to be taken from the bank. Hermione gallantly denied any wrong-doing but that did not deter Bellatrix's tirade.

Draco Malfoy watched Hermione squirm under the weight of Bellatrix who was sat on top of her, he flinched and sheltered his eyes away from the pair as a Cruciatus Curse convulsed through Hermione's nerves.

Narcissa saw her son look to her in shock and she knew he couldn't cope with much more of the girl's verbal anguish, she returned his stare with a stern look of her own for him to keep quiet as they cowered by the fire place.

The goblin that was held captive in the dungeons below was summoned and interrogated about the apparent feeble security at the bank. The air around Bellatrix Lestrange buzzed with the intensity of her rage. She was desperate to know how the sword came to be removed from her vault, she continued to demean the goblin and slashed his face with a dagger she had removed from a strap at her ankle just before the room lit with sparks that flew from two intruders that had escaped from the dungeon cellar.

Ron Weasley and his disfigured companion came to Hermione's aid. Spells flew across the air, Narcissa Malfoy was disarmed and Lucius was hexed and sent flying across the room quicker than Draco's mind could process. The Malfoy's old family elf dropped the lavish chandelier on to Bellatrix, in the commotion Draco had his and Bellatrix's wands ripped from his hands as the trio, Dobby the house elf and some other prisoners attempted to apparate from Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix's fury relinquished to joy once she realised her dagger had been swallowed up into Dobby's apparition when she launched it in their direction.

Draco Malfoy breathed rapidly as he crouched behind an armchair, his father laid on his back, groaning on the wooden floor of the dining room and his mother calmly watched her sister's crazed movements switch from ferocity to hilarity. He had to admit to himself that he had lost possession of his wand because he didn't have the courage to fight for it, he was conflicted by his heads desire to become a powerful wizard like his father once was and the fear of killing and bloodshed that festered deep within his stomach. His mind was ravaged by memories of his home with the profuse stench of iron that perpetually leaked from the walls.

Voldemort had many allegiances and therefore had many places to hide but in the months that came after the potential sighting of Harry Potter at the Malfoy Manor he took great pleasure from inflicting torture upon Lucius Malfoy for the failure of that night. At the end of the month of June Mr Malfoy returned home with a fracture to his collarbone and sternum, his face was black and blue with bruises and a swelling which forced one of his eyes to be closed. He walked with a limp up the gravel pathway and found his wife and son in the dining room of the manor after he stumbled his way up the flight of stairs. His mouth was crusted with old darkened blood as he parted his lips to speak. Although he couldn't bring his heart to hate his son, no matter how much he tried, he was fizzing with anger towards him.

"Draco, come." Lucius spoke as he leant his weight on one hand on the dining tables' wooden surface and the other arm, he held close to his chest as he heaved air into his tired lungs. His face exposed just how much pain he was in to breathe and with a strained voice warned Draco that the Dark Lord was expecting a visit from him.

Draco Malfoy shook his head slowly just the once, his eyes glassed over with the sting of hot tears before he looked to his mother. He had to work hard to swallow the lump that had developed in his throat, before he peeled his eyes away from his mother's comforting eyes and back to his injured father. His face a vision of the dread that rose in his chest.

Lucius lost his patience and roughly grabbed the boy by his shirt collar. Their noses almost touched.

"Don't disobey my orders!" he spat, literal saliva combined with blood splattered on the boy's face. "You have to redeem yourself ... and this family!" Lucius yelled.

Draco threw his father's hands off his shirt. He tried to retreat to his room, but his left forearm burned suddenly and excessively. He grabbed at his sleeve as though it confined the flames within the layers of fabric, he suppressed his screams to his throat and once he ripped both his dinner jacket and shirt off, he resorted to clawing at his marked skin. With a defeated huff, he expelled his body away from the manor and towards the man who called for him. The halls of Malfoy Manor echoed with the clap of his apparation and left behind in his place were his clothes that laid crumpled on the floor.

Draco Malfoy walked through a forest of trees to Voldemort, the boy held his arms clasped together sheepishly in front of his bare torso. It was June, the weather was brightening but as the day darkened the air was cool and crisp. The Dark Lord stood gallantly against the breeze which ruffled the silk layers of his robes, he stared upwards at something with his back turned to Draco.

Draco bravely pushed himself forward and as he approached Voldemort and stood by his side, he quickly realised they were standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and looking up at Hogwarts. Draco's heart pounded hard against his lungs and he tried to mask his emotions however his nostrils gave him away when the oxygen was desperately sucked in to feed his racing heart. He pleaded with his body to calm and steady itself in front such a powerful and dark wizard.

"Your family..." Voldemort started with a slow but majestic voice, he turned to face Draco. Voldemort's face was pale as usual, and his blue eyes glowed with the true hatred that ran through his veins. His lips slapped against his teeth as the distinct look of disgust came over his face. "Your family pains me Draco... come boy, look..."

Voldemort turned his face back towards the castle, Hogwarts looked so very large as they stood shrouded by a row of trees, at the bottom of a hill. The Dark Lord Spoke again.

"How calm the castle looks tonight... they're so very foolish" spoke Voldemort in a slow manner, the words rolled off his tongue and he was truly frightening. "Inside, there is something hidden, something that is very precious to me... something you must find." A cruel chuckle rumbled from the depths of his voice chamber as he remembered the murder that he had committed in order to attach a small piece of his soul to the object he spoke about.

Draco lowered his head and eyes, he strangely wanted to look upon The Dark Lord, he struggled to take an elongated look at him without being noticed. His eyelashes delicately flickered when he withdrew his eyes away from Voldemort's body and back up to view Hogwarts.

"A diadem, it once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw." Voldemort hissed, he turned his body to Draco and planted his harsh stare on the boy's face. "You must find it..." Voldemort spoke painfully slow "... before Harry Potter."

Back at Malfoy Manor Narcissa worked effortlessly to magically heal her husband, all was achieved aside from a headache that split through his ears and leaked red blood from his nose and his broken bones would take just a bit longer to heal. Once she looked over her husband once more and checked his face by holding his chin between forefinger and thumb, she uncurled her hand to embrace his cheek. She knew he had taken the beating to spare Draco and for that she was thankful but inside her head, she held him responsible for her boy's plight. Lucius pulled his face away from her hand, his ego was hurting more than his physical body and he seethed with rage. Mrs Malfoy left the dining room, Mr Malfoy watched her walk away and his mind was empty for just a moment before he sought after the girl who could always release his pent-up anger with, the girl whom was still under his Imperius Curse albeit a weakened version after all that time. He quietly and cautiously found the secret cell that housed the girl that was now kept a secret also. Whilst he checked over his shoulder every now and then as he walked, he continued with confidence.

Once Lucius broke through the enchantments across the door and momentarily paused to listen for anyone that may have been alerted to the break in, he walked over to the girl asleep in the bed. Aurelia laid on her side with her back turned towards the door, Lucius set his eyes upon the dipped curve at her waist cause by her shoulders and hips. Hips that he knew cradled a baby within her womb. Lucius commanded her to turn, and she did.


	24. Chapter 24

Narcissa Malfoy had retreated from her husband after she loyally healed his wounds, but she had some reluctance. Even though she was relieved to see him go instead of her son, she knew it should have been Draco who received the torture her husband just endured and for that she was grateful but Narcissa also felt resentment in her heart towards Lucius, for she did not hold the failings of her son to blame for their social and monetary descent. She held Lucius solely accountable, because although Draco had floundered in his initiation task, it was her husband who had wronged Voldemort for far too long. Lucius had done wrong by too many people and Aurelia was the final straw for her, she knew her husband had a beastly obsession with the girl and now that Aurelia was ranked higher than her sister Bellatrix, his obsession was much too dangerous. She feared the climax to their hunt for Potter was coming to an end, and faster than she liked because she knew that Voldemort's mortal soul dwindled with each move the Potter boy made. Mrs Malfoy had seen the murders committed within her own home due to The Dark Lord's outrage when the secrets of his soul were discovered.

Narcissa withdrew to her room and the crimes of her husband relentlessly washed over her mind, like a tsunami she was unable to stop. He had committed murder and torture, he had swindled money and treasures and had been an accomplice to many other dark wizards and their wrongdoings. He had also been a predator, an abuser and a rapist. For most of this he had gotten away with, without lawful penalty but at the cost of his wife, family and dignity instead. And she fell to her knees at her bedside and cried into the thick comforter.

Even though she had ordered her Lucius to dispose of the old black leather diary around 4 years ago and he had done so, the thing continued to haunt their home and the desires of that book plagued her husband's mind and body and each time Narcissa had heard of his predatorial behaviour towards Aurelia she resented him just a bit more for not having the power to resist. As she sat on the floor of her bedroom, she thought over the very first time Lucius had put his hands on Aurelia with sexual intent and the crazed look of his eyes when she had intervened. Those eyes were etched into her brain for eternity. It was granted that he was never a pleasant man to Aurelia or sometimes even Draco before that object came to be in his possession but afterwards it was like he was ravenous for her flesh. She recalled so vividly that she was alerted by Dobby the family's house elf that Aurelia was in peril and the girls juvenile screams flooded her ears once more as she sobbed. Narcissa could still feel the girls tiny and trembling body under her hands and could still see the vivid colour of red blood that stained the chest of her night dress as it dripped from two thick gashes to her young and sweet face. Mrs Malfoy remembered Aurelia was in too much pain and shock to function that night it all started, and she could not walk, nor could she speak. Narcissa knew of others in their Deatheater clan that had also preyed on small children and she knew of worse atrocities, so Lucius wasn't the first and she knew he wouldn't be the last, but he was her husband and her heart had been broken, nonetheless. Draco had swiftly become her only concern and now that he was ordered in to The Dark Lord's sickening presence once again, she was powerless to protect him this time. She wailed harder as she lost her classy composure and mourned for the social standing and safety they used to adorn.

Lucius Malfoy was stood in front of Aurelia Lestrange who was laid on her bed in her hidden room, he was alone and undiscovered. His venomous and unstable mind thought of how he used to visit her when she was younger, and the sweet blessed relief that rolled over his body after she had fulfilled his needs, he was so angry and so frustrated at that moment that he could effortlessly take her body with his own once more. But when she had rolled from her side to her back as he had commanded, she revealed her large and distended stomach to him. Malfoy was taken aback at the size of her, but Aurelia was always very slight in body stature and he thought that perhaps that was why she looked so disproportionate. Her bodily shape quickly threw Malfoy's dangerous lust aside and the memory of the girl pinned, and writhing beneath Voldemort staved his hungry thoughts.

His brow furrowed even further when he noticed that she had been crying, he did not recall ever allowing her to cry under his command and knew the Imperius Curse to be a delightful sensation when under its influence. As he looked around the room he puzzled, he noticed several food trays that still contained food that was at various stages of decay. Lucius Malfoy most certainly remembered that he gave her orders to eat.

Panic quickly ensued and he lunged to her bed and jumped on his knees to be at her side, he grasped her head in his hands, one clasped over her mouth and the other around the back of Aurelia's head and his strained reddened eyes danced between the two of hers as he searched for the dull glaze that was evidence of his curse. His long silver hair parted and framed his face as it fell from his shoulders.

Aurelia looked up to him with a paralysed and expressionless face, her eyes were still void of their sparkle and yet a small tear fell from her darkened eyelid, halted briefly by her soft eyelashes. The salty droplet trickled down her cheek supported by the shallow groove of a scar left by the injury that he had caused. He watched it slowly fall downwards and disperse onto his little finger that was pressed hard against her face. Lucius Malfoy looked to her eyes once more, she appeared to be under the influence of his Imperius Curse, so how could she be crying? Or maybe she was tricking him, she had always been a devious little girl, he thought. After another scan of both her eyes he slid his hand lower and he slipped the long side of his little finger between her teeth, while he mentally ordered her to stay relaxed and open her mouth to welcome him, for he knew that if she was no longer under his control, she would not calmly allow his movements. Her mouth was slick and warm, and the man's mind immediately thought of how he had forced her to choke and retch on another more intimate part of his body before. He watched as her lips gently gripped around his hand as her teeth rested against his flesh and just as he had begun to change his thoughts in his head, Aurelia telepathically followed, and her neat teeth began to press hard as she closed her jaws.

His mouth smirked, she was still his.

Lucius removed his hand from her teeth with a small wince of his face, and he proceeded to caress her bottom lip with his dirtied thumb. He longed to kiss those lips again and fire burned through his body for Aurelia once more. He paused and closed his eyes to supress his urges just as he had done so for the many months that she was confined and only allowed to be visited by Voldemort. Lucius sniffed at the blood that continued to slowly dribble from his nose, he promptly released her head from his grasp and rapidly pulled her in to his chest, the cheeks of his face distorted as he squashed himself against her hair. His arms and body fully engulfed her in a long embrace. The memory of her 16th birthday plagued his thoughts once again.

Tears continued to fall eerily but gracefully from Aurelia's blue eyes. Inside her fuzzy head she fought with what little energy she had left to cling on to the image of Lucius that was printed in her mind, the same as she had done since his spell's conception. The memory was of him stood above herself at the time he had discarded her own mind and freewill and replaced it with his own commands. She could not control the tears, they fell of their own freewill because she struggled to maintain the image as it slowly slipped away from her mind as time continued. Aurelia unconsciously wept for the loss of herself. Her body could not see anything other than blurred shadows, she could only hear as though she were under water and words did not make sense and noises could not be identified. She could not feel pain or pleasure, she could not make choices or remember her controlled actions, but as she sat on her bed, held at an awkward angle in the iron hold of Lucius, it would have been very easy for her to fully succumb.

Lucius wiped Aurelia's saliva from his hand along the leg of his trousers and as he looked down, he realised that her stomach was pressed against his own. His mouth parted in shock for he also registered for the first time that below the thin cotton of her dress and just under a thin layer of flesh was a very real heir to the dark and powerful Lord Voldemort. Malfoy's heart beat wild in his chest and pounded loud against his ear drums as his power-hungry greed erupted. He pressed the palm of his left hand to her body. His hand curved around its large circumference. He wanted to feel it, he craved to be the first to have contact with the child of The Dark Lord. Malfoy hurried and lifted the long skirt of her gown, his fingers brushed against her thigh as he moved, it had been so long since Lucius had physical contact with Aurelia's intimate warmth. His groin ached beneath her bottom. He continued further up her leg until her stomach bumped into the back of his hand, his shoulders rose and fell rapidly with his racing heart and his mouth was dry with the breaths that wafted strands of her raven curly hair. Crimson blood dropped from his nose to her face as his chin pressed against the front of her forehead, his eyes were as wide as they could be as he looked down at her body that was curled up in his lap. He stretched out his hand and smoothed his palm over the bare skin of the girl's stomach, but her clothing agonisingly restricted his movements and angered his mood. Malfoy violently yanked it up from under her bottom to gorge his eyes on her beautiful flesh... but her skin was bruised, and purple veins spread like tree branches that concealed the moon and thick red lines ran from top to bottom now that her skin had been stretched to almost transparency. Malfoy rubbed at her tummy some more and felt the deep ridges of each stretch scar under the pad of his thumb.

His Aurelia was maimed, marred by another man's flesh and seed. He felt the ache of lust turn to the pang of guilt in his stomach. Lucius could no longer be aroused; his touch was no longer of greed... and it turned to curiosity.

What would this child, son to Voldemort grow to be like? Or would their Lord need this child's body sooner than originally planned and the child would then never get the chance to grow as himself?

Lucius Malfoy continued to let his mind wonder as he held the girl in his arms. He had lost all faith in his own son, he feared he would again fail The Dark Lord. The thought that this may be his last encounter with Aurelia washed over his body, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her forehead, clumping the hair at her hairline with the blood sat along his top lip. Her hair had the same familiar scent as when she was smaller. He was startled by the movement of her stomach under his hand, he watched as the baby distorted the perfect curve of her pregnant body from the inside of her strained uterus and he sniffed at the fresh blood that gravity pulled from his nostrils and that which stained his facial stubble. He felt unnerved by the unsightly shapes her stomach was forced into, her skin felt extremely close to splitting under his hand as the strength of the foetus put pressure against him.

Lucius Malfoy simply sat still in silence and looked to her face, she was so beautiful, even in her broken state. Another pair of tears seeped from the outside corners of her eyes. He was reminded of their coach ride they took from Hogwarts when she was to meet her mother for the first time, she had been so close to his face then that he could feel the tickle of her sweet breath on his lips which had caused his fascination to twitch and growl to take her.

Malfoy's blue eyes moved to each feature of her face before lingering at her lips once more. He bent his head downwards and placed his starved lips upon hers, he sucked the girl's upper lip between his which released a slow flurry of pleasure and relieved the frustration he had held for all that time.

His crimes he had gotten away with, the abuse and rape of a child; he had so-far spared the consequences of. Malfoy's dangerous obsession with Aurelia had been ignited by the twisted and very evil mind of a teenage Voldemort that spoke to Lucius from within the diary that contained a piece of Voldemort's soul. The beast in Malfoy's belly had hungered for Aurelia since and worsened as she grew into a woman and he wasn't ready for it to end. But he knew it had to, she was to be 17 that year, a part of Voldemort's inner circle and to bare a son and Lucius considered that there might be more son's born to her. He thought of relinquishing his spell as she sat in on his lap, but he was frightened she would accuse him of all that was true; years of exploitation and the violation of her tiny body prior to Voldemort and finally the illegal curse that was set upon her after her initiation and after Voldemort claimed ownership of her.

Lucius was a coward and he left her as she was, with his blood smeared across her top lip and splattered across her nose and cheeks. Malfoy jumped from the bed, he wiped his face along the white sleeve of his shirt which stained the cotton red and promptly left the girls cell. He closed the door quietly but could not return the enchantments to their proper glory and he hightailed it out of the dungeons. Aurelia's body slumped back to laying down as she was left without thoughts or commands again. Her child that was secretly at full development within her body continued to kick and fidget in protest for correct nutrition and enough space to move. The baby was full term and her womb had slowly started to prepare itself for the process of birth.

Draco Malfoy had stood and let time tick by. Lord Voldemort had given him instructions to find an object hidden within the castle he stood and watched from his hidden position within its grounds. He sulked and pouted with his sombre mood. He hadn't a clue how to beat Harry Potter at what it was they were doing. He had heard they were disposing of all items Voldemort, once known as Tom Riddle had defiled with dark magic. Draco threw himself into the air to apparate home and stomped his way to his quarters and flung himself onto his lavish bed and cried into his pillows, the anxiety that bubbled through his veins deprived his lungs of oxygen and made his chest hurt. His father, Lucius, entered into the doorway that Draco had left wide open in his temper, the sound of Lucius's shoes that clacked on the floor alarmed Draco. He lifted his head from his hands and although he was hyperventilating, he his father was still bleeding from his face, and there was evidence he had wiped his face on his sleeve. Draco instinctively flinched at every movement his father made, his eyes blinked excessively as he attempted to calm his breathing.

Lucius Malfoy tried to contain his rage, but his frustration hissed through his teeth. Noncoherent words spewed from his mouth in his tirade towards his son. Draco grudgingly accepted his mission and set about researching what he needed to do to succeed. It was a few days later, on the first of May that it was loudly proclaimed throughout the Malfoy Mansion that Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade just outside of the Hogwarts castle. The shouting and hollers that ensued told Draco they were preparing for the final fight. His Deatheater associates were rallying to take the castle and to kill Harry Potter and Draco knew that he had to act now, he had to get that object before Harry did. He had to go back to Hogwarts.


End file.
